SOULMATES
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran estarán destinados a conocerse atravez del hilo rojo del destino, demostrando que las almas gemelas pueden llegar a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Estirando, contrayendo o enredando aquel hilo sin lograr jamas romper el lazo con la persona a la que naciste conectado. /S&S/ Basada en Hechos Reales.
1. Nuevos Vecinos

**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es de autoria propia**

* * *

Recuerdo aquellos días como si hubiesen pasado apenas ayer. La neblina caía espesa sobre Tomoeda y los rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes, el roció cubría las flores y se escuchaba el chirrido de las cigarras. Eran finales de Abril cuando lo conocí, siendo apenas unos niños completamente ignorantes del futuro que nos deparaba juntos apartir de ese momento.

-Buenos Días Srita. Kinomoto, hoy se levanto muy temprano, podría entregarle el diario al Profesor de mi parte por favor.

-Buenos Días señor Himura - Le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa, tomando aquel rollo de papel entre sus manos.

-Que tenga buen día - Se despidió con una mano aquel hombre subiendo a su bicicleta

Un enorme camión de mudanzas llego en ese momento estacionándose frente a la casa contigua de la ojiverde, aquella niña curiosa de no mas de 13 años avanzo hacia donde estaba aquella casa sin habitar durante años y noto como una elegante y hermosa mujer con ropas chinas salia de su interior. Sakura no sabia en que momento aquel inmueble había sido ocupado, avanzo un poco, curiosa por saber mas sobre sus nuevos vecinos hasta que sintió chocar contra algo o mas bien contra alguien.

-Hey! Fíjate por donde caminas - Le dijo con molestia un niño de su misma edad con cabello achocolatado y revuelto

-Pe...Perdón yo solo - La ojiverde se quedo callada cuando miro aquellos ojos ambarinos, penetrantes y fríos como hielo.

-Que estas mirando?! - Le dijo levantando una ceja.

-Hemm, nada lo siento - Se disculpo con una reverencia

-Como digas, de cualquier manera espiar es de mal gusto - El ambarino se dio media vuelta dejándola sola en medio de la calle

-Pero que grosero! - Refunfuño

Sakura volvió a casa con aquella incógnita sobre sus nuevos vecinos y aquel chico antipático al que jamas había visto. Entro a la cocina dejando el periódico sobre la mesa, mientras Nadeshiko servia el desayuno y Fujitaka comenzaba a leer el diario.

-Buenos días monstruo! A que se debe el milagro de verte despierta tan temprano en domingo. Seguramente hoy va a llover.

-Hermano! No molestes - Le decía con un puchero la ojiverde mientras intentaba patearlo bajo la mesa pero el moreno era mas rápido y la esquivo

-Ja! Monsssss-truo!

-Ayy, ay, ay! Eres lo peor Touya -Chillo Sakura sobándose el pie con el que inútilmente había querido golpear a su hermano

-Vamos chicos, tengamos un desayuno en paz. Por que no se sientan a comer mientras les sirvo un poco de fruta y jugo.

Nadeshiko sirvió el desayuno y mantuvieron una conversación amena y alegre sobre la mesa. Era un domingo común en la familia Kinomoto, Touya había subido a su habitación a leer cómics, Fujitaka estaba en el estudio terminando pendientes para sus clases en la Universidad. Mientras la madre de Sakura estaba afuera dándole cuidados a su enorme jardín. La ojiverde miraba con resignación la enorme pila de platos sucios sobre la cocina, la pizarra indicaba que le tocaban a ella ese día así que no podía hacer nada mas que comenzar a lavarlos, era la tarea mas desagradable de toda la casa, podría hacer cualquier cosa pero no la loza sucia era simplemente asqueroso. Seguía sintiendo curiosidad aun por saber quien vivía junto a ellos o quien era ese niño, recordó el ámbar al interior de sus ojos, resaltados por esas pobladas y enormes cejas, la miraba tan fríamente que volvió a sentir escalofríos, como podía un niño tener tan pésimo carácter, la castaña meneo la cabeza y rodó los ojos. _-Como sea no volvería a verlo-._

* * *

-Vamos Xiao Lang tampoco es tan malo haber venido a Japón, te adaptaras rápido, ademas sabes que el concilio necesita a tu padre aquí. Sonríe un poco hijo mio - Le decía Ierian con una sonrisa al mas pequeño de sus hijos

-Como usted diga madre - Soltó un suspiro

-Ven acompáñame a presentarnos con los vecinos, seguramente hay mas niños de tu edad con quien podrás socializar.

-Es necesario que sea yo quien la acompañe? Puede ir Shieffa o Fanren.

-No, No, debes ir tu como el varón presente en la familia, ya que tu padre llega mas tarde.

El ambarino rodó los ojos con molestia, tomando el canasto con galletas que había hecho su madre para entregar a los vecinos y camino de mala gana detrás de Ierian. Tocaron la primera puerta, se presentaron, conversaron un poco, Syaoran no estaba emocionado ni un ápice , odiaba ese lugar, extrañaba Hong Kong y a sus amigos, la comida de Japón era terrible y por si fuera poco Tomoeda era frió, lluvioso y pequeño, apenas un pueblito comparado con la enorme ciudad de la que venia. Avanzaron no se por cuantas casas mas hasta que llegaron a la que se situaba junto a la suya. _-Al fin! Una casa mas y listo, su martirio terminaba y seria libre-._ No fue necesario tocar la puerta una amable mujer de cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes saludo a Ierian con amabilidad mientras le abría el portón que daba a su cuidado y floreado jardín.

-Buenos Días, soy Ierian Li y el es mi hijo Syaoran, acabamos de llegar de China y seremos sus nuevos vecinos. Esperamos que puedan cuidar de nosotros. - Aquella mujer realizo una reverencia frente a Nadeshiko a la par de su hijo.

-Por que no pasan a tomar un poco de Tè? así podremos degustar de este delicioso presente de su parte. - Se ofreció con amabilidad Nadeshiko

-Por supuesto, vamos Xiao Lang.

-Pero madre... - Reprocho el pequeño de los Li

Ierian miro al ambarino como clavandole mil agujas, obligandolo a seguirle los pasos a su madre dentro de aquella casa color amarillo. Syaoran rodó los ojos de nueva cuenta y camino pateando algunas piedras con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja _\- Genial! Justo cuando pensaba que ya se había librado tenían que permanecer mas tiempo en aquel lugar -_ Una vez dentro tomaron asiento en la sala de estar mientras Nadeshiko iba a la cocina.

Sakura seguía lavando los platos cuando vio a su madre adentrarse a la pequeña cocina con una bolsita de galletas.

-Compraste galletas mamà? - Sonrió con felicidad la ojiverde

-No hija, tenemos visitas, por que no pones la tetèra y subes por Touya. -Respondió su madre

-Visitas? Quien es? - Pregunto con curiosidad la castaña estirando el cuello para ver hacia la sala.

-Son nuestro nuevos vecinos, muy amablemente nos trajeron estas galletas así que lo mas cortes es ser buenos anfitriones y presentarnos también, ahora ve por Touya, mi cerezo - Nadeshiko le sonrió

La castaña vertió agua en la tetèra y subió las escaleras con emoción, al fin sabría quienes eran sus nuevos vecinos. Toco dos veces la puerta de su hermano y entro.

-Hermano, mamà dice que bajes a saludar a los nuevos vecinos.

-Nuevos vecinos? Donde?

-La casa de ahí - Decía señalando por la ventana

-Vaya! Llevaba años deshabitada, no tenia idea de que había alguien.

-Ni yo, pero vi un camión de mudanzas por la mañana

\- Ademas de monstruo, entrometida? - decía divertido su hermano alzándole una ceja y sonriendo torcidamente.

-ASHHH! Eso no es verdad, eres un tonto, ese niño también me molesto por lo mismo - Terminaba de decir inflando los cachetes

-Que niño? Te hizo algo malo?

-Noo nada, olvídalo, no lo conozco solo fue un poquito antipático.

-Hummjm! Ya me contaras monstruito, adelantate en un momento bajo, ah! Y no vayas asustar a los vecinos con tu cara de monstruo.

La castaña cerro la puerta de un tirón mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba los cachees al bajar las escaleras. _-Touya tonto, como podía soportarlo Yukito -_ decía meneando la cabeza. Sakura balbuceaba para si misma hasta adentrarse en la sala de estar donde se encontraban su madre y sus vecinos. Levanto la mirada lentamente cuando sintió esos ojos de nuevo sobre ella, un escalofrió le erizo los bellos de los brazos y al fin se topo con aquel ceño fruncido y esos ojos ámbar clavados sobre ella con sorpresa.

-Tù! - La señalo Syaoran

-El niño malhumorado - Respondo apenas audiblemente la castaña

-Ya se conocían hija - Pregunto Nadeshiko

-Eso creo...lo vi esta mañana

-Husmeando! - La acuso el ambarino mirándola con molestia

-Xiao Lang! Tus modales jovencito

-Lo siento - Se inclino un poco disculpándose

-Que pena lo sentimos mucho, mi hijo aun no se adapta a la ciudad - Ierian se ruborizo intentando enmendar el carácter arrebatado de su hijo pero Nadeshiko comenzó a reír.

-No pasa nada, son solo niños, seguramente se llevaran muy bien en un futuro, no es así? - Le sonrió a ambos

-Ni de broma! - Contestaron al unisono los aludidos

-Buenos Días - Entro Touya haciendo una reverencia.

-Hijo que bueno que llegas, señora Li el es mi hijo mayor Touya, y esta pequeña es mi querida hija Sakura. Mi nombre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto sera un placer ser sus nuevos vecinos, si necesitan cualquier cosa por favor haganoslo saber - Los tres Kinomoto hicieron una reverencia a la par de los Li.

Nadeshiko e Iriean se adentraron en una amena conversación, mientras Touya miraba de mala gana a Syaoran algo en ese mocoso no le gustaba para nada, ademas era muy extraño que su siempre dulce y sonriente hermana no estuviera a gusto con su presencia.

-Bueno agradecemos sus amables atenciones, es momento de irnos . La ceremoniosa y elegante mujer de cabellos negros se levanto del sofá y se dispuso a irse

-Vuelvan cuando gusten - Los despidió con una sonrisa Nadeshiko

Sakura los vio alejarse por el jardín sintiendo aun esa terrible antipatía por aquel niño.

* * *

El verano estaba por llegar a su fin, pronto iniciaría el nuevo ciclo escolar, la ojiverde y el ambarino ingresarían a su primer año de Secundaria, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la llegada de sus nuevos vecinos y aquel niño seguía mirándola feo, sin embargo su hermana mayor Fanren era muy amable y agradable con ella, por lo que tenia una amistad cercana al igual que Ierian y Nadeshiko.

La mañana era brumosa y sofocante, hacia mucho calor y la castaña ya iba tarde para realizar su tramite de admisión en la Secundaria Seijo, llevaba todo el verano levantándose tarde y esa mañana no había sido la excepción, eran las 8:50 am y debía estar en el Instituto a las 9:00 am, así que solo contaba con 10 minutos para llegar. Tomo apresurada sus papeles mientras se colocaba los zapatos dando saltitos hasta la entrada.

-Me voy! - se despidió

-Ve con cuidado, y no olvides hacer el tramite correctamente - Le dijo su madre desde la entrada pero la ojiverde ya había corrido en dirección a la parada de autobuses.

Por su parte el ambarino caminaba distraidamente a orillas del rió con bastante tiempo de sobra rumbo a la escuela, el clima seguía sin gustarle pero admitía que era un lugar precioso, su parte favorita era de hecho ese rió que atravesaba toda la ciudad, los arboles y la vegetación que rodeaban Tomoeda. Llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, le gustaban las caminatas y el cantar de las aves sobre las copas de los arboles. Seijo no estaba tan lejos de su casa por lo que podría ir y venir a pie sobre ese mismo camino sin perderse. Llego al enorme portón de la Secundaria, suspiro con resignación y se adentro a sus instalaciones, allí iba, una nueva escuela repleta de completos desconocidos, por si fuera poco era una escuela publica y pequeña si la comparaban con el Campus para los miembros del concilio al que lo enviaban en Hong Kong. Sakura paso a toda velocidad por su costado, chocando con el y tirandole los papeles que el ambarino llevaba en las manos.

-Que te pasa! Fíjate por donde vas! - Le grito furioso

-Perd...-Se quedo callada cuando vio de quien se trataba _"Genial, era el engreído"_

-Hay perfecto, la cereza del pastel, tu estudiando también aquí! Acaso tienes esas capacidades cerebro de pollo - Le dijo intentando provocarla

-Como si quisiera estudiar con un engreído como tu Li. Y para tu información soy la mejor de mi clase. Me disculparía contigo pero, desperdicio mi saliva -La castaña paso a su costado ignorándolo.

-O...Oye, quien crees que levantara esto!

-La, la, la! - Sakura siguió su camino tapándose los oídos ignorándolo aun mas.

Syaoran la vio furioso, pero quien rayos se creía esa niña,y bufo con molestia era inaudito. _-Ja, como si de verdad le importara que lo dejo hablando solo-_ recogió solo sus papeles y siguió su camino detrás de ella. Los jóvenes se encontraron de nuevo en la oficina del director, ella lo ignoro adentrándose al mismo tiempo que èl en la oficina, quedando atorados en la entrada, el luchaba por pasar primero pero la ojiverde no cedía. Algunos codazos se hicieron notar mientras sus miradas relampagueaban.

-Jóvenes por favor! Quieren dejar de jugar y entregar su documentación. - La secretaria los miro con desaprovaciòn por encima de sus gafas de la época de los 70`s

Syaoran hizo a un lado a Sakura pasando primero mientras ella inflaba las mejillas formándose detrás.

-Mmm eres Chino, iras a la clase especial hay un grupo para estudiantes extranjeros. Te toca el aula 1-B en el edificio 2 es la primera planta. Este es el ticket para recoger tus uniformes y tus libros. Ve al aula de medios ahí te harán entrega de todo - El ambarino asintió con respeto y paso a un costado de la castaña mirándola feo.

-Y tu eres, Kinomoto...Kinomoto...aquí estas. Eres hermana de Touya acaso?

-Si, así es -Le decía sonriente

-Que alegría, ese muchacho fue un excelente alumno, es un placer tenerte con nosotros, estarás en su misma clase, con el Profesor Terada, en el aula 1-B edif...

-Edificio 2, tercera planta el ultimo salón del pasillo - Continuo la ojiverde

-No necesito decirte mas ni mi niña, aquí esta tu ticket ya sabes a donde pasar, Bienvenida. - Le sonrió aquella dulce mujer

-Gracias - Sakura le regalo una enorme sonrisa y salio del salon

Conocía esa Secundaria de pies a cabeza, su hermano solía llevarla a menudo cuando estudiaba ahí, a verlo jugar en los partidos de fútbol o aprender a tocar el piano en el salón de música, por lo tanto todos aquellos salones y pasillos le eran mas que conocidos, la ojiverde camino con soltura hasta el aula de medios cuando noto por la ventana a un confundido ambarino, decidiéndose por que camino seguir, la ojiverde camino hacia donde estaba el para indicarle el camino correcto pero no estaba muy segura de si en realidad quería ayudar a ese estirado.

-Estas perdido Li? Si quieres puedes ir conmigo, te diré por donde es - Se ofreció con amabilidad

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda Kinomoto -Contesto orgulloso

La castaña rodó los ojos, allí iba de nuevo con su pésimo carácter.

-Si fueras menos obstinado tendrías mas amigos.

-Quien quiere ser amigo tuyo - Syaoran le había dando la espalda mirándola de reojo

-Como quieras, pero te advierto que si no llegas pronto las tallas en los uniformes van agotarse y entonces te darán la talla mas grande que encuentran haciéndote ver mas ridículo de lo que ya te vez, adiós.

Sakura se dio media vuelta dejándolo atrás, eso le pasaba por ser amable con quien no debía.

-E...Espera, voy contigo - El ambarino la alcanzo tirando suavemente de su blusa.

-Ummm, di las palabras mágicas! - Le respondió orgullosa

-Que! De que estas hablando?

-Pídelo amablemente Li, ya sabes...por favor, gracias, las palabras "mágicas"

-Estas loca, lo haré por mi cuenta - Tomo sus cosas siguiendo su propio camino

-No es por ahí - Le dijo divertida la ojiverde

El ambarino sintió que la vena sobre sus sienes palpitaba furiosa, y se giro sobre su propio eje caminando hasta tenerla frente a frente, tenia el rostro de Sakura mas cerca de lo que el espacio personal lo permite y podía distinguir con claridad el iris color jade de su mirada así como sus largas y tupidas pestañas negras.

-Ya basta niña! A mi nadie me dice que hacer, O.K - Su voz se torno grave y seria

-Eres un maleducado y engreído. Que te hice para que me odies tanto eh? - La voz de la castaña se quebró por unos momentos, sus ojos se cristalizaron de repente y amenazaron con dejar salir algunas lagrimas.

El ambarino se sorprendió por su reacción y sintió sus mejillas arder al notar la mirada herida y llorosa de la ojiverde. _\- Por que rayos estaba llorando!-_

-O...Oye no, por que lloras, no es para tanto - Desvió la mirada evitando la de la ojiverde - Demonios!

-Siempre eres grosero conmigo y me miras feo, no te soporto, voy a decirle a Fanren. - Gimoteaba la castaña

-Nooo! Que dices, yo...yo - Apretó los puños a un costado de su cuerpo - Lo siento de acuerdo, lo siento de verdad Kinomoto, ahora deja de llorar, alguien puede vernos.

Sakura asintió y se seco el par de lagrimas del rabillo de sus ojos, gimoteando una y otra vez. Syaoran soltó un suspiro y le ofreció un pañuelo, ella lo tomo y le sonrió con gentileza, ocasionando una nueva oleada de rubor en el ambarino.

-Me podrías llevar por favor al aula de medios, la verdad es que no se en donde se encuentra - Menciono derrotado el muchacho, evitando la mirada de la ojiverde.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y camino con el a su lado. Les entregaron sus uniformes y libros correspondientes y salieron juntos del lugar.

-Sabes volver a casa? - Le pregunto la castaña

-Si, solo debe seguir el rió en esa dirección -Señalo el ambarino hacia aquel camino boscoso

-El rió? Pero ir por ahí no es peligroso? Mejor vamos en el autobús

-Vamos!? - Le contesto levantando una ceja.

-Si bueno, si quieres...vamos hacia el mismo lugar - La castaña se sonrojo ante su repentina petición.

-Vamos si quieres, pero yo caminare e iré por el rió - Comenzó avanzar el ambarino

Sakura sonrió y lo siguió, aquel chico había bajado un poco la guardia con la castaña notando lo agradable y graciosa que podía llegar a ser. Le seguía pareciendo infantil y torpe pero no le molestaba su compañía, es mas se noto cómodo por primera vez en esa ciudad.

-Jamas había venido por esta parte del rió, Touya siempre dice que es peligroso, pero en verdad tiene la vista mas bonita. -Le comentaba Sakura mientras se detenía a orillas del rió admirando la espesa vegetación.

-Es un camino poco transitado y sereno, es muy agradable caminar por aquí - Se sincero el ambarino sin pensarlo demasiado mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el aire revolotearle los mechones del cabello.

Sakura lo miro unos instantes, con el rostro completamente relajado, sin el entrecejo fruncido, casi parecía sonreír.

-Quien lo pensaría, que te gusta la serenidad.

-Me gustan los sitios tranquilos, sin ruido ni gente al rededor. Un buen libro y musica

La castaña asintió escuchándolo con atención.

-Tienes algún autor o libro favorito?

\- Autor Stephen King y Julio Verne, Libro...definitivamente "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri

-Te gusta la lectura complicada no?

-Me gustan las novelas de horror y fantasía. En mi vieja escuela nos hacían leer mucho y me apasiona.

-Mmm ya veo, a mi también me gusta leer pero no soy tan retorcida como tu, me gusta mas el romance y la fantasía -Recia muy soñadora la ojiverde

-jajaja Tschh como todas las niñas - Río divertido mientras la miraba

-Que tonto! Es que tu no tienes un ápice de sensibilidad Li- Le rodó los ojos

-Eso no lo sabes, deberías leer "Cumbres Borrocosas" de Emily Bronte o "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, "El amor en tiempos del Colera" o "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" de Gabriel Garcia Marquez , mi favorito es "Como Agua para Chocolate" de Laura Esquivel, Cuando leas alguno de estos me juzgas Kinomoto.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, había leído apena de ese listado de libros y sin duda eran increíbles, que cosa era él, una biblioteca andante.

-Tssch! Nerd! - Le sonrió

Syaoran miro aquella sonrisa saliendo con total naturalidad de sus labios y volvió a sentirse incomodo. Dejo de mirarla y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Vamonos se hace tarde,y no se tu pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Disculpe usted, señor "Agenda Ocupada"

La castaña lo adelanto un par de pasos caminando de espaldas frente a el.

-Empecemos de nuevo Li, seamos amigos -Volvió a regalarle aquella cálida sonrisa

-Vas a caerte, eres muy torpe - Evito su mirada

-No me has respondido, no seas tan gruñón. Ademas insisto necesitas amigos aquí.

-Quien lo dice Kinomoto, te dije que me gusta estas solo.

-Ash como quieras! - Sakura se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino reflejando un poco de decepción

Syaoran no supo por que pero la detuvo del brazo en ese momento.

-Espera, lo haré - Le sonrió levemente - Seamos amigos

-En serio! - Ella le sonrió ampliamente, aturdiendo al ambarino

-A...Si, eso creo, pero solo por que necesito alguien que conozca la escuela. No tengas demasiadas expectativas.

-Tssch! Quien las tiene, solo te ofrecí mi amistad, no te propuse matrimonio.

Li se sonrojo profusamente, mientras ella lo notaba riéndose a carcajadas por su reacción.

-JAJAJAJA Deberías ver tu cara! - Se tomo el estomago riendo sin parar

-Cállate Ya! - Le decía molesto, no por su risa casi melódica, sino por la forma en que ella lograba descolocarlo.

* * *

Era Agosto y las clases habían iniciado hacia unas semanas ya. Syaoran siempre llegaba temprano mientras la ojiverde salia con premura de casa alcanzando a poner un pie dentro del campus en la ultima campanada. A veces se cruzaba con Syaoran en los pasillos o en el receso, pero ciertamente era muy aislado, siempre estaba solo o leyendo en algún rincón. La ojiverde no se acercaba a el debido a que temía que tuviera un arrebato de pésimo carácter y por el hecho de que no habían vuelto hablar desde aquella ocasión.

-A quien miras Sakura? - Preguntaba Chiharu

-A nadie en especial - Respondía distraída

-El chico de ahí es Syaoran Li, dicen que viene de China, esta en la clase especial en nuestro edificio. Nunca habla con nadie pero hay muchas chicas interesadas en él.- Contesto Naoko

-Yo no estaba mirándolo a él - Se excuso la ojiverde con nerviosismo

-Ese chico es tu vecino no Sakurita? - La interrogo Tomoyp

-Si, pero casi no hablamos - Continuo aun mirandolo

-Te preocupa que sea tan aislado, por eso lo miras con tanta insistencia no? - Menciono la amatista sonriendole a su amiga

-Le gusta estar solo, es un niño bastante peculiar de hecho - Le contesto mirando de reojo al ambarino perdido entre las lineas de un libro.

Las amigas de Sakura se miraron unas a otras con complicidad. Syaoran sintió demasiadas miradas sobre el y levanto la vista hacia donde estaba Sakura, de algún modo que ni el ni la castaña entendieron se sonrieron mutuamente. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de aquel intercambio y meneo su cabeza sonriendole con ternura a la ojiverde.

El tiempo siguió su curso y también aquellas sonrisas furtivas, escondidas en la comisura de los labios en aquellos jóvenes. Aunque para la ojiverde no todo era tan agradable en esa escuela, todas sus amigas estaban dispersas en diversos grupos, ninguna con ella, y los compañeros que Sakura tenia en su clase eran todo menos amistosos. Solían esconderle sus libros, romperle las tareas, o hacerle bromas pesadas, producto de ser la alumna destacada de su clase y tener una relación amena con los profesores, lo que ellos traducían como barbería y predilección hacia la ojiverde.

-Miren quien llego. Disfrutaste tu descanso Kinoñoña? Por que todos aquí te extrañamos mucho, no es así chicos. - Una orda de abucheos se escucho en el aula haciendo sentir cada vez mas pequeña a la ojiverde.

Un joven corpulento y de piel apiñonada la tenia acorralada contra la pizarra mientras todos los demás reían, Sakura sentía sus lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos mientras otra chica de tez blanca y rubia la empujaba con fuerza haciéndola caer al piso.

-Déjame Azuna, no les he hecho nada.

-Defiéndete Kinomoto, o tienes miedo? - Le sonreía con malicia

-Ahí viene el profesor - Anuncio otro de sus compañeros

-Nos vemos afuera Kinomoto, esta vez no vas a escabullirte tan fácil - Sentencio Azuna

Todos tomaron asiento inocentemente en sus lugares mientras la ojiverde se forzaba a detener su repentino llanto. Las horas pasaron rápido y el timbre de salida retumbo en sus oídos haciéndola temblar de miedo, tomo sus cosas con rapidez y salio casi corriendo del salón. Ojala encontrara a Tomoyo o a Chiharu en los pasillos para irse con ellas, pero parecía que la tierra se las había tragado, su mirada reflejo terror mientras la multitud de alumnos pasaba a su lado. Vio Azuna a lo lejos y rompió en llanto, así que decidió irse sola.

Syaoran iba saliendo de su aula mientras se recargaba con paciencia de la barandilla del balcón, siempre esperaba a que todos se fueran para poder salir con tranquilidad, noto a la ojiverde en la lejanía, tenia la cara desencajada y los ojos llorosos _-Ahora que le había pasado a esa torpe -_. Los alumnos pasaban a su lado chocando contra ella a toda prisa, pero Sakura solo se quedaba inmóvil. El ambarino se alerto, algo no estaba bien, bajo con rapidez las escaleras esquivando a sus compañeros pero la había perdido de vista, avanzo un poco mas entre los edificios y la vio a lo lejos corriendo hacia el lindero del río. Eso era muy extraño ella siempre iba en autobús, la siguió nuevamente.

Sakura camino lo mas aprisa que sus piernas se lo permitían escondiéndose entre los arboles pero Azuna y Kaito le dieron alcancé. Este ultimo la empujo tan fuerte que la hizo caer por la ladera del río.

-Creíste que te ibas a escapar Kinoñoña? Voy a enseñarte quien manda aquí! - La amenazo Azuna

-Ya déjame Azuna! - La ojiverde la empujo haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Kaito vio con furia la reacción de la castaña y se abalanzo sobre ella. Sakura se hizo un ovillo esperando recibir algun golpe de parte del corpulento muchacho, pero no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos con temor y vio con sorpresa a Syaoran forcejeando entre la hojarasca con Kaito. El ambarino estaba sobre el completamente enfurecido, le propino tremendo golpe en el rostro a Kaito rompiéndole la nariz.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Les comento que eh tenido algunos problemillas tecnicos que no me estan permitiendo actualizar en el ritmo que a mi me gustaria, sin embargo no se preocupen mis historias no se quedaran a medias, en los proximos dias subire capitulo nuevo para Melodia de Invierno estoy detallando algunas cosillas.**

 **En cuanto a esta es una historia que llevaba tiempo debatiendome entre si subirla o no, ya que sera un recorrido lleno de emociones y recuerdos, sin embargo el apoyo de FlordeCerezo y Sakurita136 me ah animado a realizar este proyecto, el cual me emociona mucho, les comento que esta basada en mi propia historia, relacionada a mi primer amor. Deseo que puedan acompañarme en esta aventura, espero ansiosa sus review, por favor, y estoy abierta a cualquier pregunta que desen hacer.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a todos, Un abrazo**

 **Eli**


	2. Protector

**SOULMATES**

 **CAPITULO.2 - PROTECTOR**

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al ambarino rodar a la par de Kaito sobre la maleza, _-Como había llegado hasta ahí?- ._ Azuna le daba ánimos a Kaito para golpear al ambarino, mientras ella miraba aterrada la escena, Syaoran le devolvía los golpes sin problema, mientras Kaito forcejeaba una y otra vez, los chicos quedaron de frente una vez mas, el ambarino cerro los puños dispuesto a sentar de un solo golpe aquel abusivo, pero Sakura no soportaba ver eso mas tiempo.

-Li ! - Sakura lo detuvo de un brazo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Kaito de nuevo.

-Suéltame Kinomoto, voy a darle su merecido a este abusivo, como se atreve a levantarle la mano a una mujer - Syaoran miro el rostro desencajado de la ojiverde y bajo la mano lentamente. Sakura le suplicaba con la mirada terminar con ese embrollo cuanto antes, mientras movía la cabeza indicándole que no servia de nada pelear. El ambarino cerro los puños con coraje.

-Esta la vas a pagar muy caro Kinomoto! Tienes que quedarte sola tarde o temprano - Sentencio Kaito

-Ella no esta sola idiota! Si me entero que le haces algo el que va a pagarla caro eres tu, lo que quieras con ella lo quieres conmigo, me oíste?! - La voz de Syaoran sonó colérica mientras se pasaba a Sakura detrás de el para protegerla con su cuerpo.

Azuna tomo el brazo de Kaito y se lo llevo con ella, dejaba de ser divertido molestar a la ojiverde si alguien mas se metía. Kaito se limpio la sangre de la nariz y le devolvió la mirada furiosa al ambarino.

-Vamos Kaito, avanza! - Lo arrastro con ella la chica de cabellos dorados como el sol.

Sakura temblaba a espaldas del ambarino, lloraba sin parar y se sujetaba con fuerza a su mochila. Podía ver claramente que el ambarino tenia un labio roto, los brazos llenos de raspones y el uniforme cubierto de tierra. Syaoran se giro viendo la pequeña figura de la ojiverde intentando mantenerse sobre sus pies, completamente aterrada y llorosa, si había algo que no soportara era ver a una mujer llorar en ese estado de fragilidad, su instinto protector lo hizo avanzar hasta ella rodeándola con suavidad entre sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura.

-Gracias - Le dijo la ojiverde en un susurro

-Tonta. Debiste haberme dicho algo, no tu misma dijiste que eramos amigos? - La apretó con un poco mas de fuerza contra el mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

-No le digas a nadie, por favor! Prefiero cambiarme de escuela - Lo miro suplicante

-No! Eso no va a pasar, tu no tienes por que huir, el rector tiene que saber lo que esta sucediendo.

La ojiverde sacudió sus cabeza con insistencia.

-Mi hermano va a enterarse e ira a golpearlo también, voy a causar un gran alboroto y... - Syaoran puso un dedo sobre los labios de la castaña silenciandola en el acto.

-Entonces yo me haré cargo, de ahora en adelante volverás todos los días conmigo y si es necesario podemos llegar juntos también. No voy a dejarte sola - Por primera vez Syaoran le regalo una sonrisa torcida y dulzona de sus labios, el ámbar de sus ojos irradiaba calidez, mientras la mantenía en aquel abrazo haciéndola sentir protegida entre aquellos jóvenes brazos.

Sakura asintió sobre el pecho de él, sonriendo levemente, nadie jamas había hecho algo tan noble por ella. Levanto el rostro y vio su labio hinchado y con rastros de sangre, se sintió culpable, estaba herido por protegerla.

-Te duele mucho? - Ella tomo un pañuelo y comenzó a dar golpecitos suaves sobre la herida quitando la sangre.

-No es nada! Pega como niña - Menciono el joven mirando hacia otro lado, completamente sonrojado, soltando de golpe a Sakura a quien aun mantenía abrazada.

-Te debo una Li - Respondió tímidamente la ojiverde al caer en cuenta de la cercanía que habían tenido

-Dime Syaoran, después de esto los formalismos ya salen sobrando. Ahora vamos a casa que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Syaoran tomo a la ojiverde por la muñeca arrastrándola con él. Sakura sintió su corazón agitarse po vez en ese día a causa de aquel muchacho y lo siguió con gusto. Hablaron con soltura durante todo el camino hasta llegar a sus casas, inclusive ahora el reía, la castaña iba descubriendo de a poco que debajo de ese semblante rudo el ambarino era en realidad bastante gentil y agradable. Lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido aquel día con Kaito y Azuna, había quedado completamente olvidado gracias a él.

-Estas mejor? - Pregunto Syaoran

-Si, gracias Syaoran - Le sonrió de oreja a oreja

El ambarino escucho su nombre saliendo de sus labios por primera vez y su corazón se agito un momento, se movió incomodo en su lugar y asintió a la ojiverde.

-Bien, descansa - Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y camino hacia su casa.

-Espera - La voz de Sakura lo hizo detener sus pasos

La ojiverde saco una bendita del bolsillo frontal de su mochila, quito el papel adherir y la coloco con suavidad sobre el brazo del ambarino.

-No es mucho pero te protegerá la herida, lamento que te hayas lastimado por mi culpa - Le sonrió levemente.

Syaoran se sonrojo nuevamente y la miro nervioso.

-No...No exageres, no soy un debilucho Kinomoto.

-Sakura! Dime Sa-ku-ra! jajaja Gruñón - Ella volvió a sonreirle y se despidió con la mano desde la puerta de su casa.

-Adiós - Susurro él cuando la miro adentrarse en su jardín.

Syaoran salio como cada mañana con tiempo de sobra de su casa, comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del rió, mientras le daba vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, a sus ridículos sonrojos cada que la veía o al cosquilleo que sentía en el estomago cuando ella le sonreía.

-Estoy volviéndome loco! Solo estamos ayudándola Syaoran, eso es todo! Solo evitare que la lastimen! - Se repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse.

Detuvo sus pasos a la orilla del rió, miro la bendita sobre su brazo y sonrió _\- Que infantil, benditas con flores... -_ rozo con sus dedos aquel cubre heridas de plástico y camino distraidamente hasta la Secundaria Seijo. La ojiverde aun no llegaba así que la espero en las jardineras contiguas al edificio, pasados unos minutos la vio llegar corriendo.

-Syaoran? - Menciono con sorpresa al ver al aludido sentado sobre la jardinera de roca.

-Vaya que eres tardista! - Se cruza de brazos.

-Por que no estas en tu salón?

-Te iré a dejar primero al tuyo, es mejor que sepan que no estas sola , así la pensaran doble vez si quieren volver atacarte - Le dijo como cualquier cosa.

-Gracias... - Sonrojándose

-Ya buscare la forma de que me devuelvas el favor, ahora vamos que ya es muy tarde! - El ambarino volvió a tomarla por la muñeca llevándola con el.

Sakura caminaba con la cabeza baja y el rostro caliente, sentía las miradas curiosas de todos sobre ella y Syaoran, mientras recorrían los pasillos de la Secundaria. Una vez llegaron al tercer piso la clase de Sakura se quedo en silencio, Kaito le clavo una mirada asesina al ambarino, el cual la devolvió sin problemas y con el mismo semblante recorrió todo el salón grabándose sus rostros.

-Te espero en las jardineras al final del día, si algo pasa sabes donde encontrarme - Soltó la mano de la chica y le sonrió levemente antes de irse.

La ojiverde entro al aula en completo silencio, temiendo una oleada de insultos pero el resto del día fue de absoluta tranquilidad, la seguían ignorando pero al menos ya no la molestaban. Kaito y Azuna se susurraban algo en una esquina del salón pero Sakura evito mirarlos. Llego la hora del descanso y Tomoyo la esperaba afuera del salón como siempre.

-Tomoyo! - Le dijo con alegría

-Te vez muy feliz hoy Sakurita, me pregunto a que se deberá? - La amatista le sonrió con complicidad

-Ehh? De que hablas Tomoyo, estoy como siempre.

-Haber te recuerdo, ojos ambarinos, cabello chocolate, crespo, reservado, bastante peculiar según tus palabras y te llevaba de la mano por la mañana, te suena? - La miro con cautela esperando su reacción.

Sakura se sonrojo profusamente, mientras movía las manos frente al rostro de la amatista negandolo todo.

-Debió ser otra Sakura entonces - Comenzó a reír

-No es lo que tu crees, él solo esta siendo amable por que...por que - Sakura guardo silencio y bajo la mirada con preocupación, nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando excepto Syaoran.

-Que pasa Sakura? Estas mas blanca que un fantasma, di algo por dios - Le urgió preocupada su amiga

Sakura se sintió sin salida, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a sus amigas, así que esa mañana desayuno solo con Tomoyo y le contó todo lo sucedido hasta los hechos del día anterior.

-Hay por dios Sakura, estas bien? te lastimaron? tu papa sabe? Touya?...alguien mas aparte de Li y yo - La mortificación se reflejaba en los ojos de la amatista.

La ojiverde meneo la cabeza.

-No debiste callarte, si no hubiera sido por Li - Se llevo las manos a la boca - Podrías estar herida Sakura!

-Lo se, le estoy eternamente agradecida, se ofreció acompañarme a casa y fue muy amable en llevarme hasta el salón esta mañana, gracias a èl nadie ah vuelto a molestarme en el día. Solo esta haciéndome un favor. - Le sonrió

La amatista la escuchaba con atención, pero sabia que detrás de todas esas miradas y sonrisas furtivas entre ellos, aquella amabilidad y preocupación repentina en el muchacho iba mas haya de un simple favor de amigos, solo que ambos eran muy ingenuos para notarlo . Tomoyo sonrió a su amiga con ternura y apretó su mano en signo de apoyo.

-Me alegra que este a tu lado alguien tan caballero

Sakura soltó el aire en sus pulmones.

-Ahh...no lo digas así Tomoyo , haces que suene extraño - Termino diciendo mientras se sonrojaba.

La ojiverde miro disimuladamente hacia otro lado ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas y noto la mirada del ambarino , sabia que era èl por que cuando Syaoran la miraba sentía aquella ráfaga eléctrica erizarla de pies a cabeza. Sakura le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos mientras sentía como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, El ambarino le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a perderse entre sus libros, pero la castaña siguió mirándolo inmersa en sus pensamientos. La campana indicaba el fin del receso.

-Sakura? Hey Sakura, debemos volver a clase - Tomoyo pasaba su mano frente al rostro de la ojiverde

-Eh si, ya voy - Se levanto distraidamente de aquella mesita de piedra en los jardines y avanzo detrás de la amatista.

Tomoyo la miro con gracia mientras meneaba la cabeza rodándole los ojos.

-Ya te perdimos . Rìo por lo bajo mientras su amiga ignoraba todo lo sucedido a su alrededor

* * *

El timbre de salida sonó y la ojiverde sintió las miradas de Kaito y Azuna detrás de ella, las piernas le temblaron. Se quedo muy quieta en su asiento esperando a que salieran primero pero se quedaron hasta el final con ella.

-Te dije que te quedarías sola tarde o temprano Kinoñoña - Le sonrió con malicia Azuna

Tomoyo se había quedado preocupada por la ojiverde por lo que decidió ir por ella a su salón, al llegar a la puerta la vio acorralada entre Azuna y Kaito. Regreso de inmediato por donde venia y fue a buscar al ambarino, bajo los escalones de dos en dos a toda prisa buscando entre la gente aquel chico.

-Disculpa has visto a Li? - Le pregunto a un chico de la misma clase del ambarino.

-Se fue hace un rato, parecía llevar prisa, no se a donde este - Contesto

-Gracias - Tomoyo siguió buscando entre la multitud y lo diviso a lo lejos sobre las jardineras del patio principal.

-Li, que alegría encontrarte - Le dijo recuperando el aire.

Syaoran miro con extrañeza aquella chica con cabello negro como la noche y piel nívea.

-Ehh...me hablas a mi? - Se giro buscando a alguien mas

-Sakura Kinomoto, es mi amiga y esta sola en el aula con Kaito y Azuna - Explico la amatista pero Syaoran no termino de escucharla se levanto de inmediato dejando sus cosas en la jardinera y fue hacia aquel edificio. Tomoyo lo siguió tomando sus cosas.

Los libros de la ojiverde estaban dispersos sobre el piso, tenia el cabello despeinado y gimoteaba. Syaoran llego completamente agitado pero solo estaba ella en el aula, sentada en una butaca intentando detener sus lagrimas .

-Cobardes - Se dijo a si mismo, camino hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Estas bien Sakura? - Le pregunto con amabilidad

La castaña se apretó a su brazo y rompió a llorar. El ambarino abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa y tímidamente paso su otro brazo sobre la espalda de la castaña dándole algunas palmadas.

-Esta bien, llora lo que gustes, estoy aquí - La miro dulcemente y se quedo en silencio a su lado

Tomoyo había llegado hacia un momento pero no quiso interrumpirlos, se recargo de la pared del aula donde ellos no la veían y sonrió. Dejo las cosas del ambarino en la puerta y se fue, ya le pediría a la ojiverde detalles mas tarde.

-Tienes que decirle al rector! - Le menciono seriamente el ambarino, pero Sakura meneo la cabeza.

-Hay por que tienes que ser tan necia! - Le dijo molesto dándole la espalda.

-Kaito esta en una banda, es peligroso Syaoran, yo misma lo eh visto afuera de la escuela con Azuna y otros sujetos. Todo el salón les tiene miedo, si hablo, tomaran represalias, prefiero cambiarme de salón o de escuela.

Syaoran se quedo pensando un momento, si había algo que odiara mas era el abuso hacia otras personas, sabia que la ojiverde no era tan frágil , el mismo lo había comprobado, pero si ella se defendía complicaría todo. Suspiro frustrado.

-Te ayudare a cambiarte de aula pero tendrás que decir la verdad si las cosas siguen igual, si no lo haces tù entonces seré yo quien vaya - Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa agradecida y asintió.

Syaoran ayudo a la castaña a levantar sus cosas mientras ella se desenmarañaba el cabello, después de eso salieron de inmediato del campus. Iban sobre la ladera del rió hablando como siempre, hasta que la ojiverde sintió curiosidad por saber como es que había llegado a rescatarla de nuevo.

-Como supiste donde estaba? - Le pregunto

-Tu amiga me aviso - Menciono el ambarino sin mucha importancia mientras se metía un dulce a la boca.

-Tomoyo? - Se sonrojo, _ella lo había ido a buscar_?

-No la conozco, pero se veía muy preocupada, le dijiste algo? - Syaoran vio un ligero sonrojo en la ojiverde y se volvió a sentir extraño.

-No importa, entre mas gente sepa la verdad mejor, así te cuidaremos entre todos - Syaoran menciono eso ultimo casi en un susurro

-Que? - Le pregunto ella distraída

-Nada que camines, eres muy lenta - Dijo nervioso

-Syaoran? - Menciono tímidamente la ojiverde mientras el detenía sus pasos a su lado.

-SI?

-Muchas gracias por todo

Sakura se paro de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro y deposito un corto y dulce beso sobre la mejilla del ambarino. Syaoran se sujeto la mejilla completamente aturdido y rojo, miraba hacia la nada, mientras Sakura caía en cuenta de su arrebatado acto de agradecimiento, sintió su corazón salirse del pecho, mientras se daba de topes internamente _\- Que hizeee! - ._ Tomo su mochila del suelo y corrió lejos de aquel incomodo momento.

 _-O...Oye... - Syaoran la vio irse mientras se sentía como drogado._

Sakurallego como bólido a su casa, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se quedo pasmada en la entrada _\- Tonta, tonta!_ \- apretó los ojos sintiéndose frustrada y estúpida.

-Tragame tierra - Se dio un golpecito en la frente

-Hija? Que te pasa, con quien peleas? - Rìo divertida Nadeshiko

-Mama - Sakura se abrazo a su mama completamente roja

-Se te va a salir el corazón pequeña paso algo hoy? - Le dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura se quedo en absoluto silencio mientras volvia a sentir el carmesí en su rostro . Negò repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Ohh! Ya entendí, lo conozco? - Pregunto su madre divertida.

-Que no es eso mamà - La ojiverde se irrito como típica adolescente negada y avanzo con sus cosas hasta la sala.

-Ujiiim ya lo creo mi pequeña - Rìo una vez mas - Voz a casa de los Li a dejarles un poco de miel, vienes?

-NOOOOOO! - Chillo la ojiverde

Sakura sintió su corazón salirse de su sitio de nuevo, lo ultimo que deseaba era ver a Li. Sacudió su cabeza como si con ese acto borrara aquel beso de su cabeza y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Estos muchachos - Rodo los ojos Nadeshiko, meneando la cabeza y se fue sin su hija.

* * *

 **Y que seria de mis historias sin música! Así que esta no sera la** **excepción, denle Play a _"No Me Quiero Enamorar - Kalimba " Y disfruten su lectura._**

* * *

Syaoran no era menor a comparación de la ojiverde, se había quedado completamente aturdido a orillas del rió. Vio alejarse a la castaña pero no la siguió pues sus pies se habían quedado plantados en ese mismo lugar, mientras intentaba controlar la taquicardia que sentía y el ridículo sonrojo sobre su cara que llevaba por mas de 10 minutos sin esfumarse.

Obviamente ese beso no significaba nada, era su amiga, solo había sido un acto de agradecimiento, pero entonces por que se sentía así, por que cuando ella sonreía sus labios parecían curvarse también a la par, por que cuando hablaba con ella simplemente podía decirle lo que fuera, por que diablos había salido corriendo a protegerla de nuevo.

-Aggggh - Se desespero consigo mismo y se alboroto el cabello con irritación

No era posible, no, no y no, de todo el mundo no ella. Era necia, obstinada, torpe y le ponía los pelos de punta, hablaba sin parar, y tenia una sonrisa que brillaba como mil soles, siempre tenia deseos de abrazarla y protegerla y el verde de sus ojos lo habían atrapado desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Fuck! - Suspiro resignado

Se levanto del suelo y miro la bendita de flores aun sobre su brazo, sonriendo mientras se tocaba la mejilla _\- Te odio Kinomoto -_

* * *

La mañana contenía la espera y blanca neblina, pero lejos del frió esperado se sentía el abrumador bochorno de calor. Que clase de lugar era Tomoeda, frió y caliente a su vez. Justo eso era lo que odiaba de esa ciudad, pero el canto de las aves sobre las copas de los arboles y el viento meciendo la maleza, el olor a tierra mojada, todo eso compensaba por mucho ese clima de locos. Syaoran se detuvo en el lindero que daba hacia su tradicional camino por el rió, se debatía entre ir por ahí o no _\- Hay vamos Syaoran no seas ridículo, puedes verla en la escuela y fingir que nada paso -_ Le dijo su conciencia.

Movió una pierna hacia el frente luchando contra su cuerpo, pero era inútil, Sakura no había vuelto hablarle desde hacia 3 días, es mas èl había cumplido la promesa de esperarla en las jardineras y ella huía con Tomoyo, esquivándolo en todo lo posible, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo en los descansos. Por que tenia que ser tan obstinada y hacer tan grande algo tan pequeño.

Se armo de valor dispuesto a buscarla, no quería que se dejan de hablar por un casto beso de agradecimiento, ademas ella era la que había insistido en esa amistad y ahora tendría que aguantarse. Tomo el camino contrario al rió y la espero en la parada de autobuses. Se recargo de la pared de piedra de cantera y cruzo los brazos con impaciencia, sabia que ella siempre llegaba tarde, pero no espero mucho la diviso a lo lejos atándose el cabello en una coleta alta y corriendo desbocada. Sintió vértigo cuando vio su sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

-Al fin! Todavía alcanzo el bus de las 8 - La ojiverde se sujeto del anuncio de la parada de buses, esforzándose por recuperar el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Syaoran estaba parado justo detrás de ella mirándola divertido, no había notado su presencia, increíble esta mujer.

-Tardista revoltosa! -Le menciono desde atrás alzando una ceja.

Sakura reconoció aquella voz a sus espaldas sintiendo como el aire recuperado se le iba de nuevo de sus pulmones.

-Ni siquiera vas a voltear a verme? Hay por favor Sakura, no exageres! - Rodò los ojos

La castaña olvido por un momento la vergüenza que sentía y miro al ambarino con irritación. - _A quien le decía exagerada ese tonto -_

-Perdon!? Que cosa es la que estoy exagerando, no se de que hablas Syaoran.

El ambarino se sacudió unos instantes al escuchar su nombre de nuevo de aquellos labios después de tantos días.

-Llevas días sin dirigirme la palabra, y yo llevo días como idiota esperándote en las jardineras. Si ibas a irte con Daidouji pudiste avisarme no? - Contesto la mar de indignado.

Sakura había estado tan ensimismada en lo que paso con ese torpe beso que olvido por completo que el ambarino se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa. Se dio una palmada internamente y lo miro arrepentida.

-Lo siento Syaoran, lo olvide - Se disculpo avergonzada

Syaoran dejo caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, el jamas había esperado a nadie en su vida, era feliz siendo solo èl, y esa chica simplemente se había dado el lujo de pasar de èl. Dejo salir un resoplido desde lo mas profundo de si y la miro molesto.

-Que lo olvidaste dices! Eres increíble! - Miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada arrepentida de la ojiverde - Como sea, igual es una molestia, adiós Kinomoto

Syaoran se dispuso a irse con el orgullo herido cuando ella lo detuvo con timidez, mas roja que una brasa de carbón, temblando esa mirada esmeralda en sus ojos, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás tragando algo de saliva.

-Que...que quieres?

-Creí que estabas molesto por el beso - dijo sonrojándose - Pense que no querrías volver hablarme - Finalizo soltando el brazo de Syaoran

-No estoy molesto, no significo nada si tanto te importa - La miro de reojo

"Que no significaba nada" Claro, debió suponerlo, solo ella le daba tanta importancia. Sintió un tirón en su pecho y le sonrió levemente.

-O.K - Contesto sin mucho animo la ojiverde

Ahora que había dicho? Un simple, O.k, eso era todo, que complicadas eran las chicas, se paso la mano por el cabello y la miro de nuevo.

-Mira hagamos algo, pongamos la balanza en equilibrio de acuerdo?

Sakura lo miro de lado con confusión, el ambarino tenia los puños a sus lados apretándolos con fuerza, parecía que quería decir algo pero por que no decía nada.

-Syaoran?

El ambarino la miro fijamente y se acerco con rapidez hasta la ojiverde besando su mejilla y deteniéndose sobre ella al rededor de 3 segundos, los cuales Sakura sintió como una eternidad, todo lo sintió moverse en cámara lenta, sentía perfectamente la suavidad y ligera humedad de sus labios sobre su mejilla, el aroma de su loción envolverla, y su mirada ámbar posada sobre ella segundos antes de besarla. Sakura había perdido en ese momento el suelo bajo sus pies.

* * *

 ** _Hola de nuevo!_**

 ** _Hay no saben como estoy disfrutando de todo esto, vinieron recuerdos a mi de cosas que estaban muy muy empolvadas, este besito inocente en especial que ufff nos atonto a los dos por completo. Y el inicio de toda la aventura, ya veran mas adelante. Como les mencione arriba todos mis fan fic tiene musica, este en especial uyy me encantaria ponerle miles pero acabaria siendo una rockola, la que coloque en este capitulo, me la dedico el :) La ventaja de escribir esto es que yo sabia perfectamente lo que el sentia por que no tenia reparos en decirmelo, asi que tengo el POV de los dos :D Ojala este gustandoles. Dejen sus reviews por fa! besos a todos_**

 ** _Eli_**


	3. Del Odio al Amor

**SOULMATES**

 **CAPITULO.3 - DEL ODIO AL AMOR**

Syaoran se separo lentamente, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la ojiverde pero esta se quedo en blanco, justo como él aquel día. Sakura se giro levemente y lo miro de reojo, sin saber que decirle exactamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se movía con nerviosismo en su lugar.

-Bien...ham...ahora estamos iguales, vez como no es nada. Ahora camina que es tarde y ya perdimos el autobús - El ambarino tomo sus cosas y las de ella y camino mas aprisa de lo normal, sentía que iba a explotarle el rostro y podría jurar que sus latidos se oían de ahí hasta Hong Kong.

-Oye! Espera, llevas mis cosas - Sakura corrió tras él, saliendo del trance en el que estaba pero cuando llegaron al Campus las puertas estaban cerradas , y el timbre ya había sonado.

Syaoran se subió la manga del sweater color beige que llevaba y miro su reloj, el cual marcaba las "8:35am" habían llegado casi 40 minutos tarde.

-Hay genial! Estamos fuera y es semana de exámenes. Estamos perdidos - El ambarino sujeto con impotencia los barrotes de la reja frente a él mientras recargaba su frente de ella - Mi madre va a matarme, adiós videojuegos, adiós campamento, no tendré jamas un celular.

Sakura miro al ambarino con una ceja levantada, en serio estaba haciendo toda una escena de drama, los exámenes comenzaban hasta el viernes y estaban a martes, ademas solo estaban haciendo repasos todo el día, rodó los ojos y lo tomo del brazo.

-Y la exagerada soy yo? Deja de llorar y sígueme, hay una entrada para autos por la parte de atrás, podemos escondernos del guardia y entrar a la segunda clase.

-Aja! Habia olvidado que estoy con la tardista con mas récords en el planeta, seguro tienes un par de trucos - Le dijo divertido

-Quieres morir Li? - Le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego rió con el.

-Ya, ya tu ganas - Levanto las manos en signo de rendición mientras seguía a la ojiverde hasta el sitio por donde podrían entrar a hurtadillas

-Si pasamos por debajo de la mesa en la caseta, no nos verán, una vez dentro vamos entre los autos, o.k. Ahora vamos!

-Señor, si, señor! - Syaoran coloco una mano sobre su sien imitando el saludo de un soldado.

-Hay te odio a veces, de verdad! Eres tan irritante - Le rodó los ojos al ambarino.

Syaoran comenzó a reír como en pocas veces lo había visto la ojiverde, su cara se transformo mostrando a alguien completamente diferente.

-Te sienta mejor sonreír Syaoran - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre.

El ambarino sintió aquellas molestas mariposas en su estomago una vez mas , estaba comenzando acostumbrarse a sentirlas siempre que ella lo miraba de esa manera.

-Y a mi me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser la de siempre - Le dijo regalandole una sonrisa torcida.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, ligeramente sonrojados y sonriéndose entre si. El sintió que algo lo atraía hacia aquellos labios, mientras ella sentía un inusual magnetismo atrayendola hacia sus brazos.

-Que creen que están haciendo ahí jóvenes!? - Era el rector, quien estaba parado detrás de ellos y tenia el auto estacionado en la entrada.

-Hooooeeee! - Grito la ojiverde cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

Syaoran se levanto de inmediato ofreciéndole una disculpa aquel hombre por ambos.

-Lo sentimos, se nos hizo un poco tarde.

-Un poco, son las 9:00 am joven Li, señorita Kinomoto? - Mirándolos con desaprovacìon - Y pretenden ademas escabullirse como ladrones por la parte de atrás? Que vergüenza! Vuelvan a sus casas, por esta vez no tomare medidas, ya que es la primera vez pero no correrán con la misma suerte la siguiente vez.

El rector volvió a subir a su auto, mientras el anciano de seguridad cerraba la enorme reja del estacionamiento, impidiéndoles la entras a los jóvenes.

-Vàmonos Sakura - Menciono resignado el ambarino

\- Me ayudas? - Syaoran se giro y la miro ahí, aun sentada sobre el suelo sobándose el trasero.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Por que sigues ahi sonsa! - Le estiro una mano ayudàndole a levantarse.

-Ash! Callate! Estaba aterrada -Le dijo indignada inflando los cachetes.

Syaoran la miro divertido y le pico las mejillas con su dedo.

-Eres como Jiglypuff!

-AHH! Ahora soy un Pokemon! Estas clamando morir Syaoran! - Le dijo seguido de un par de golpes infantiles sobre su espalda.

-Estas loca! Ya basta - Seguía riendo el muy descarado.

-Y ahora que haremos? - Se detuvo en medio de su arranque de ira contra el ambarino.

-Hmmm, yo no puedo volver, están mis padres y van a degollarme vivo.

-En la mía esta Touya, ni pensarlo! Yo no vuelvo ahí.

-Tengo una idea, ven! - La tomo de la muñeca y la llevo con el, ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso no? Sakura sonrió y lo siguió sin chistar.

Caminaron hasta la esquina y tomaron un bus que iba hacia el centro, oficialmente eran fugitivos, estaban quebrantando un par de reglas pero la adrenalina corriendo por sus jóvenes cuerpos los hizo olvidarlo todo. La platica como siempre salia de la nada entre ellos, el ambarino era mucho mas relajado que en un principio y Sakura disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía, él era lo mas cercano a un mejor amigo del sexo opuesto, llegaron a una conocida y enorme plaza comercial. Syaoran se quito el sweater y lo metió en la mochila.

-Que haces Syaoran? - Lo miro de lado

-Impidiendo que sepan de que escuela nos fugamos y llamen para que vengan a buscarnos - Puntualizo

-Que aterrador, puedes ser bastante calculador - Decía al tiempo que sin pensarlo se quitaba su sweater y lo guardaba también.

-Solo soy listo - Le decía orgulloso

-Ayyy y saber que tengo que soportarte toda la mañana - Rodando los ojos

-No tienes opción - Le sonrió - Ven vamos a ver que películas hay en cartelera.

-Pero...Syaoran yo no traigo tanto dinero, mejor vamos a otro lado.

-Te pedí dinero acaso Sakura? Yo te arrastre hasta aquí así que yo invito - Le guiño un ojo y la tomo de la mano.

Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras caminaba despacio tras èl.

-Segun el horario podemos ver... El Ultimo Samurai , Buscando a Nemo o El Señor de los Anillos?

-Hmmmm

-Por favor no digas Buscando a Nemo - Le menciono el ambarino oviando lo que ella seguramente querria ver.

Sakura le rodo los ojos y le estiro las manos, para que él escogiera entonces.

-Tu invitas! Asi que elige tu!

-Perdon...no, fui muy grosero, vamos a ver lo que tu quieras - Le sonrio

-Piedra, papel o tijera! - Sugirio ella

-2 de 3! - Completo el

Realizaron aquel juego infantil frente a la cartelera frente a ella, haciendo ganador a Syaoran, quien sonrio triunfador y señalo la pelicula de su preferencia.

-El ultimo Samurai... -Leia Sakura

-Te gusta? Podemos cambiarla o ver una que sea mas tarde.

-Hmmm la sinopsis suena interesante, mi hermano esta leyendo un manga sobre samurais, así que bueno no estoy tan perdida, vamos!- Sonrió la ojiverde

-Lee Manga? o Comics? - Preguntaba interesado el ambarino

-Ambos! De hecho a mi me gustan algunos también - Le dijo ella sonriente

-Entonces ya se cual sera el siguiente lugar al que iremos después de aquí! A mi también me gusta! -Finalizo Shaoran con suficiencia

Los jóvenes se sonrieron entre si, y avanzaron en la fila de los tickes, compraron los boletos y avanzaron hacia los dulces, donde Sakura miraba como una niña pequeña las vitrinas iluminadas con miles de opciones.

-Escoge lo que quieras - El ambarino se posiciono a su altura mirando los dulces con ella también.

-Pero... - Lo miro con verguenza

-Anda! De todos modos tendras que darme, y yo escogi la pelicula.

Ella sonrio mas feliz que nunca y llenaron una bandeja de golosinas caminando felizmente hacia la sala.

Se adentraron en medio de la oscuridad de la sala, la película comenzó y la trama era por demás interesante por lo que quedaron atrapados de inmediato, compartían el cubo de palomitas mientras el ambarino quitaba el posiciona brazos del medio para acomodarse mejor, entre mas avanzaba la película, la ojiverde se conmovía hasta las lagrimas, el ambarino lo noto y sonrió, -"Esta chica hipersensible" - rodó los ojos.

-Te gusto? - Indago el ambarino

-No creí que fuese a gustarme tanto! Estoy encantada - La castaña se notaba feliz y relajada.

-También me gusto mucho, sera una de mis favoritas sin duda - Respondio sonriente

-Hey Syaoran! Vamos a los videojuegos! - La ojiverde tiro de su brazo como una niña pequeña

-Sabes jugar? - Le levanto una ceja

-No sabes con quien te metes Li Syaoran! - Se cruzo de brazos mirandolo altiva

-Ja! Te reto! El que pierda paga el desayuno!

Los chicos corrieron hasta la primera maquina que estaba dentro de aquel local de juegos, la decisión brillo en los ojos del ambarino pero Sakura estaba absolutamente convencida de que todos esos años jugando contra Touya al fin darían frutos.

-The King Of Fighters...esto es un juego de chicos Sakura!

La ojiverde medio las monedas y en 5 segundos había elegido sus jugadores.

-Miedo de perder contra una nenita? -Le mostró la pantalla

-Mmmmm eres bastante obstinada - Acto seguido eligió sus jugadores y comenzó el duelo.

Gritaban y reían, mientras se escuchaba el "click, clac" de los botones resonar en el local casi vació, Sakura llevaba la delantera y sus saltitos de alegría evidenciaban su inevitable triunfo.

-Pero que! - Syaoran miraba la pantalla con la mandíbula hasta el suelo

-Agradecele a Touya, te dije que sabia lo que hacia! - Sonrio ella

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, esto no se acaba todavia!

El ambarino camino hasta las maquinas de baile e introdujo dos monedas. Se giro a ver a una sorprendida Sakura y torcio los labios en una sonrisa juguetona.

-Te toca perder aqui pequeña.

Sakura se reprendio mentalmente, las maquinas de baile nooo, al menos no en publico, no habia nada mas vergonzoso que eso. Esperen un momento...como le habia dicho.

-Como me dijiste? - Susurro

El ambarino regreso sobre sus palabras _\- Idiota!-._

-Sa...Sakura! Anda deja de evadir el duelo y ven - Se giro de inmediato no oviando su rubor.

Ella sonrio, lo habia escuchado fuerte y claro. Se pocisiono junto a el y presionaron el boton verde.

-Estas Lista? - Shaoran Eligio "Pump Me Amadeus"

-Eso creo... - Sakura se sujeto del barandal trasero y la música comenzo

El primero en moverse fue el ambarino, tenia mas soltura de la que ella hubiese imaginado, apenas y podia seguir el movimiento de sus pies, y ni que decir de su rostro, estaba absolutamente concentrado . La pantalla de la ojiverde comenzo a mostrar las flechas de color amarillo y sus movimientos eran torpes a comparacion del ambarino.

-Vamos Sakura! Estoy seguro de que eres mejor que eso!

-Nos estan mirando Shaoran! - Se ruborizo

-No pienses, dame tu mano hagamoslo juntos.

Ella le hizo caso y se concentro en los movimientos de el, la siguiente cancion era en parejas por lo tanto podrian sincronizarse mejor, la gente estaba como siempre arremolinandose al rededor, pero el ambarino estaba absolutamente concentrado y la llevaba cuadro por cuadro, al paso de unos minutos la ojiverde logro relajarse y seguir sin problemas el ritmo, la dupla estaba dando resultado "Perfect" "Combo" "Hard" . Llevaban al rededor de 6 canciones y el sudor comenzo a bajar por las sienes del ambarino, Sakura estaba perdiendo el aire y su respiracion estaba agitada, las ultias flechas aparecieron y se dejaron caer sobre el tablero completamente rendidos. La gente en la parte de atras aplaudio y los aludidos se giraron de inmediato, Sakura no sabia donde meter la cabeza y el ambarino solo ralizo una leve reverencia. La maquina menciono un par de cosas y boto una extensa tira de tickets.

-WOOOOOOA! Mira eso Syaoran! -Señalo la ojiverde

-Vamos a cambiar los tickets! - Le sonrio el ambarino tomándola de la mano, ella asintio con una sonrisa y lo siguio.

* * *

 ** _Aqui va un parte de musica de fondo , les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen la siguiente parte "Inuyashas´s Lullaby (Full) " La enconraran en YouTube! Que disfruten. :)_**

* * *

La encargada del local les entrego a cambio de aquella enorme tira un sencillo bolígrafo de conejos. El ambarino rodó los ojos y se burlo de su gran logro, pero la ojiverde había tomado aquella cosa entre sus manos completamente encantada. El la miro y movió la cabeza.

-Nos lo quedamos, Gracias - El ambarino hizo una reverencia y puso el bolígrafo nuevamente en manos de la castaña

-Pero...Syao

-Te hace uno feliz con tan poco no!? Anda quedatelo - Syaoran sonrió en respuesta a la enorme sonrisa de la chica frente a el.

-Vamos a comer Syao, hay una cafetería aquí arriba a la que suelo ir con mi hermano, pero no se si te guste.

-Akihabara? La que tiene la opción de leer manga? - Pregunto emocionado el ambarino

-Si, esa misma, has ido? - Lo miro curiosa la castaña

-Bromeas! Es el mejor lugar del mundo, ahí quería llevarte desde un inicio, vamos! -Avanzo un par de pasos y le estiro la mano para que ella la tomara.

Esa cercanía iba a volverse costumbre o...lo hacia con todas. Sakura tomo tímidamente aquella mano mientras el le sonreía ampliamente, quien era ese Syaoran y que habían hecho con el chico que ella conoció.

-Estas diferente - Le dijo ella

Syaoran aprisiono sus dedos contra los de ella, y suavizo un poco su sonrisa haciéndola mas dulce para ella.

-No se que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, te lo juro, me sacas de quicio pero me gusta.

-Ahhh...que lindo -Le sonrió ella de lado riéndose un poco

Syaoran acorto la distancia entre ellos y la tiro suavemente hacia el para envolverla en sus brazos.

-Quédate así solo un momento... - Le dijo el

Sakura se había ruborizado por completo, podía oír el latido desenfrenado de su corazón y no era por la maquina de baile. Le gustaba esa sensación entre sus brazos.

-Este ah sido por mucho el mejor día de mi vida desde que llegue a la ciudad. Gracias

Ella negó con la cabeza debajo del cuello del ambarino y se sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, por protegerme siempre - Se despego del ambarino y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

La atracción entre ellos se había hecho mas que ovia, era casi tangible, ella quería besar aquellos labios suaves que había sentido antes sobre sus mejillas y el ambarino no podía seguir evadiendo lo que sentía por ella. Sakura cerro los ojos esperando aquella cercanía. Pero el móvil de la castaña comenzó a vibrar. El sonido los saco de aquella ensoñación y el ambarino se separo de inmediato, le dio la espalda a Sakura mientras fingía mirar interesantemente un aparador de mascotas. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le salia y maldijo a todos los cielos en ese momento.

-Si diga! -Respondió casi euforica

-Saku? Amiga por dios, estas bien, por que no viniste a clases, fue por Azuna y Kaito? - La amatista se escuchaba preocupada, era la hora del descanso en la secundaria.

-Ayy Tomoyo! Perdóname por responderte así, no se en que estaba pensando, estoy bien no te preocupes, se me hizo tarde y ya no pudimos entrar, nos regresaron.

-Nos? - Indago la amatista

-Hay si, es que me encontré a Syaoran por la mañana y estuvimos hablando así que cuando llegamos era muy tarde.

-Mmmm así que al fin hablaste con el! Y están juntos ahora?

La castaña volvió a sentir las mejillas arder, si su amiga supiera, tenia un listado de cosas que contarle.

-S...Si, es que no podíamos ir a casa y estamos apunto de ir a tomar algo.

-Bueno entonces lamento la molestia, te llamo después Saku, se que estas en buenas manos. - Una vez dicho eso la amatista colgó la llamada

Syaoran se acerco con timidez hasta la castaña y la miro aun con la cara sonrojada.

-Daidouji? - Pregunto

-Si, estaba preocupada pero le dije que estamos bien.

-No le dira a tus padres? -Levanto una ceja

-Tomoyo!? Jamas es la mejor guardiana de secretos - le guiño un ojo, alivianando la tensión mientras el sonreía una vez mas.

-Bueno en ese caso - Tomándola nuevamente de la mano

-Vamos a tomar algo! - Respondió rápidamente y lo llevo lejos de ahí.

-Oye! Despacio!

Llegaron al café, un lugar pequeño y acogedor, con las paredes pintadas de personajes de anime, música de series, estantes repletos de mangas para lectura libre y mesitas clásicas de Té Japones, se retiraron los zapatos al entrar y les ofrecieron la carta.

-Ya sabes que pedir Sakura?

-Si! Ramen Miso y Te Olong

-Yo tambien quiero Ramen pero a mi traeme un Ramune de bebida.

El mesero tomo la orden sonriente y se retiro del lugar.

-Y bien, ahora soy yo la que tiene muchas dudas Syaoran, puedes explicarme quien eres y que hiziste con el amargado al que conoci, crei que eras un raton de libreria. Jamas pensé que fueras tan divertido o que esto te gustase.

-Eso dimelo tu, Gamer? Otaku? - Le levanto una ceja mientras comenzaba a comer su ramen.

-Mi hermano, a el siempre le han gustado estas cosas, asi que creci con esto, tampoco es que sea una freak pero si me gusta.

-Yo jamas dije eso! Esto tiene muchas cosas positivas. Si me gusta leer, te lo dije no, soy fan de los libros y la lectura clásica, pero Fanren es fan del shoujo, asi que ella me arrastraba aqui siempre, hasta que comenzo a gustarme.

-VAYA! Asi que fue por tu hermana tambien?

-Algo asi, soy muy cercano a ella, asi que era imposible no empaparme de esto. Tienes algún manga favorito?.

-Si!

La castaña se levanto de inmediato hacia uno de los estantes y trajo consigo un pequeño librito.

-Este! Es de una chica magica, con guardians y cartas.

-Heeeey! Es el favorito de Fanren!

-Es precioso! No te agrada?

-Si...es mi favorito tambien pero si se lo dices a alguien mas te mato! - El ambarino la miro divertido y volvio a tomar un bocado de fideos.

-Te quieres hacer el chico rudo no! Tipico de ti - Le rodo los ojos

-Calla! Apurate a comer y vamos a leer algo a los puffs.

La castaña obedeció encantada, y se termino aquel plato de fideos con rapidez. La verdad es que las maquinas de baile les habia dando una hambre tremenda.

-Señorita el nuevo tomo de ese manga llego el día de ayer, si gusta puede tomarlo de aquel estante.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron con emoción y se abalanzaron sobre la repisa señalada. Unieron dos sillones puff y se dejaron caer con comodidad, sobre ellos.

-Quien lo leera primero? - Pregunto la castaña

-Leamoslo juntos - Syaoran le sonrió y se acerco hasta la ojiverde pasando con lentitud las hojas. La castaña posiciono con suavidad su cabeza sobre el hombro del ambarino sin que el se moviera un milimetro, le sonrio y recargo su cabeza tambien de la de ella. El tiempo avanzo lento y pausado,y se quedaron ahi el resto de la mañana.

Al dar la hora de la salida regresaron caminando sobre el borde del rio hasta sus respectivas casas, la vista era hermosa, el ambiente era propicio, no habia nadie a los alrededores, se respiraba paz y sus pasos eran lentos. Hacia un par de calles que no se decían nada, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, cada uno en sus respectivos pensamientos. Pero a Syaoran le taladraba el cerebro la cantidad de sensaciones que habia estado experimentando con aquella chica, no iba a evadirlo mas tiempo, ella tenia que saberlo.

-Sakura?

-Si?

-Creo que tengo algo importante que decirte - Le dijo con timidez el ambarino mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

La castaña se sonrojo y levanto su mirada con timidez.

-Cierra los ojos un momento, no podre hacerlo si me sigues mirando asi.

* * *

 ** _Me parece que el otro soundtrack no alcanzo asi que aqui les dejo mi favorito "Kagome´s Theme - Inuyasha_**

* * *

Nos es que Sakura pudiera sostenerle la mirada tampoco, cerro los ojos lentamente y se concentro en el sonido de viento. Syaoran se sobo las sienes con desesperacion, como se supone que le iba a decir lo que sentia, jamas se le habia declarado a una niña, estaba en problemas...y si? Si lo rechazaba, todo era muy rapido, pero no podia ocultarlo mas estaba volviendose loco al darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Se la iba a jugar . La miro con los ojos cerrados, sentada sobre la banca de piedra, relajada y confiada de su peticion. Se acerco lentamente, por alguna razon ella no lo sentia, el viento mesia los mechones castaños de su rostro, tenia unas tremendas ganas de besarla, si lo rechazaba al menos habria probado la miel de sus labios una vez. Coloco su mano sobre sus mejilla, y acerco sus labios hasta los de ella, el beso fue lento, suave, con un dejo de timidez y ternura. No fue muy prolongado, ella no estaba rechazandolo, el movimiento de sus labios se habia acoplado a los de el, se separo con lentitud de la ojiverde mientras ella abria los ojos para encontrarse con los de el.

-Me gustas mucho -Syaoran le dijo aun a milimetros de sus labios

La ojiverde le sonrio, temblando su mirada sobre la de el en todo momento. El ambarino no necesito otra respuesta de su parte. Volvio acercarse depositando cortos y continuos besos sobre los labios de ella.

-En serio me gustas mucho -Le sonrio a la par

Ella asintio con su cabeza y lo abrazo contra ella.

-Y tu a mi Syaoran

-Entonces eso quiere decir que, aceptarias, salir conmigo? - La cara del ambarino era un poema, tenia todas las clases de rojo sobre sus rostro, la miraba pero tambien desviaba la mirada por momentos hacia otro lado .

La ojiverde le sonrio ampliamente y se levanto de la baquita de piedra aprisionando sus labios contra los de el.

-No se, dejame pensar -Tomo las cosas de ambos y comenzo a caminar dejandolo ahi, pasmado y aturdido.

-Pero que...Sakura! Ven aca tu! - Syaoran la habia alcanzado tomandola por la cintura y atrapando aquellos dulces labios una vez mas.

Sakura comenzo a reir sobre los labios de aquel chico, colgandose de su cuello.

-Esta bien! Acepto! -Lo miro con toda la ternura que podia sentir hacia el

-Me chocas! -Le desvio la mirada fingiendo molestia para después sonreirle de vuelta.

El ambarino la tomo de la mano y camino a su par, tenian los corazones agidados, y se miraban con nerviosismo, pero el sentimiento era reciproco. Lo habia sido desde que se conocieron, lo seguirian siendo aun con el paso de los años, siempre aquellos adolecentes.

* * *

Hola, Hola!

Perdon por la demora, vamos lentos pero seguros, agradesco a todos los que me siguen y estan siempre conmigo. A todos lo que me han hecho llegar sus mensajes de solidaridad y apoyo, en esta situacion que acontece hoy dia en Mexico. Gracias de todo corazon de todos aqui! Especialmente a mis grandes y valiosas amigas Flordecerezo y Sakurita136.

Espero que esto este gustandoles, dejen sus comentarios, me hacen feliz y me impulsan a seguir. Todo va viento en popa con estos chicos, quien no recuerdo su amor de secundaria awwwww, pero bueno veamos que les depara el futuro de aqui en mas. Tratare de hacerles la historia lo menos tediosa que pueda por que relatar 10 años de vida esta como muy cañon! Asi que habra saltos de tiempo espacio, no se me asusten jejeje. Un beso!

Eli


	4. De La Mano

**SOULMATES**

 **CAPITULO.4 - DE LA MANO**

Se han sentido como si caminaran sobre nubes junto con aquella sensación de vértigo caer por el estomago, o mejor aun el latido acelerado de tu corazón acompañado de ese suave elixir derramarse sobre él cuando estas pensando en "esa" persona, no cualquiera, si no aquella que es especial y que aunque pasen los años aun te hace curvar tus labios en una sonrisa instantánea por su solo recuerdo, bueno, ese es Shaoran en mi vida ahora . Una montaña rusa de emociones solo por el hecho de mirar por la ventana y saber que en la casa de a lado esta él.

El despunte descontrolado de nuestra relación se dio en un parpadeo, unos meses atrás no nos soportábamos y ahora me era imposible respirar sin evitar recordar el aroma de su ropa, nadie lo sabia aun, no por que no lo notaran, sino por que aun no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie, llevábamos 1 mes saliendo y estábamos absortos en nosotros mismos. Obviamente Tomoyo fue la primera en enterarse y dar saltos de alegría conmigo, aunque ella dice que siempre lo supo, mi mejor amiga de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color amatista era ahora la pobre victima de mis habladurías noche y día sobre Shaoran.

Es el primer día de Abril, los cerezos están en flor, el clima es cálido y húmedo, el viento sopla tan fresco que descansar sobre el césped a orillas del rió con Shaoran mientras me lee "Como Agua Para Chocolate" es un deleite, mientras lo escucho me pregunto como es que "Tita" la protagonista de dicha novela soporta aquellos encuentro fortuitos con "Pedro" el esposo de su hermana y su único y verdadero amor, me hace preguntarme como dos personas pueden amarse tanto a pesar de la adversidad, del tiempo, del espacio entre ellos, y no dejar de sentirse el uno al otro. Por que no había leído ese libro antes? El castaño a mi lado inmerso en nuestra lectura me amaría por tanto tiempo, si aun eramos unos niños? Su suave voz termino por arrullarme y me quede dormida sobre sus piernas, nada me importaba en ese momento, el estaba conmigo.

-Hey dormilona! Despierta - La tibia mano del ambarino acariciaba la mejilla de la chica sobre su regazo, quien abrió los ojos lentamente mientras le sonreía a juego tomando su mano para entrelazarla con la de èl.

-Lo siento, el clima esta tan bien que me arrullaste - Sonrio

-No es posible! Te perdiste de la mejor parte, la siguiente vez te toca a ti leer y a mi descansar - Reprocho con gracia el joven a su lado

-Esta bien lo siento - Sakura se rasco la cabeza avergonzada

-Te vez tan bonita cuando duermes sabias - El ambarino se acerco con lentitud hasta el rostro de la ojiverde acercando su frente a la de ella para besar la punta de la nariz de la chica, quien estaba tan quieta como una estatua mientras el rosado de sus mejillas aumentaba.

\- Me harias una promesa? - Pregunto timido el ambarino

-Cual...

-Quedate siempre conmigo, si - Tomo las manos de Sakura entre las suyas mientras la abrazaba con ternura y la mantenia aprisionada a su pecho con suavidad - Estoy llegando a quererte tanto que asusta a veces.

-A donde podria irme Shaoran, siempre voy a estar aqui contigo - Sakura descanso su cabeza en el cuello de el mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en ese inocente abrazo un rato mas, mas adelante sobre el puente peatonal Touya iba pasando de regreso de sus clases de verano , volteo distraidamente hacia donde estaba la pareja sin prestar mucha atención, sin embargo reconoció a Shaoran, fijo la vista un momento y la persona a quien tenia en brazos era su hermana.

-Sakura? Pero que! - Exclamo exaltado el moreno

-Que pasa Touya? -Pregunto curioso su mejor amigo, un chico de cabellos color plata y mirada dulce detrás de sus gafas redondas.

-Es mi hermana! Con el mocoso ese de la casa de a lado, pero que diablos hacen tan acaramelados.

-Ja,ja, Touya, dejala en paz, es el agijonazo del amor que no lo notas, es apenas una niña es un amor inofensivo.

-Amor dices! Amenaza Yuki! Amenaza es lo que yo veo! Voy zafarla de esos brazos ahorita mismo! - El moreno dio dos pasos hacia el frente para bajar el puente en direccion a Sakura pero Yukito lo detuvo con aquella afable sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras meneaba la cabeza condesendientemente.

-No lo hagas, arruinaras el momento Touya

-Pero es una niña para andar de enamorada Yuki

-No van a casarse Touya, dejala disfrutar la tarde, ya hablaras con ella despues. Solo se amable quieres? - Le sonrio

-Alcahuete! - Miro con molestia a su amigo y siguio por el camino contrario al rio.

* * *

Shaoran detuvo sus pasos frente a la verja en la casa de los Kinomoto, y solto la mano de su pequeña novia, le sonrio en media luna y deposito un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la castaña.

-Que descanses pequeña - Sonrio, mientras Sakura se detenia a mirarlo con una mano sobre donde el anteriormente habia colocado aquel beso y le sonrio con complicidad.

-Descansa Lobito

-XiaoLang! Donde te habias metido hermanito! - Fanren lo abrazo por la espalda

-Eh...fui..bueno fuimos a caminar un rato - Miro a Fanren con nerviosismo y luego a Sakura

-Ohhhh Ying Fa! - La chica de largo y castaño cabello se acerco a Sakura aprisionando sus mejillas sonriendole con alegria

-Hola Fanren, como estas?

-Hay exelente querida, pero esperen un momento - La chica escruto cuidadosamente a la pareja hasta sonrojarlos prosusamente - Ajaaa! Ya entendi! Me van a negar que ahora son tan buenos amigos, eh! - Les levanto una ceja sonriendoles

-PERO QUE DICES HERMANA!

Sakura miro el suelo con nerviosismo mientras Shaoran tomaba a su hermana y la llevaba de vuelta a casa.

-Ahhhh! No puede ser! XiaoLang mirame - Le sustuvo las mejillas - Por que no me dijiste! Crei que eramos mejores amigos hermanito!

-Estas avergonzandome Fanren, vamonos! - El ambarino empujaba a su hermana pero ella no daba un paso

-Hayyy! ven aqui cuñis! - abrazo a Sakura con emocion - te digo un secreto! Eres su primer novia! -Dijo esto sobre el oido de la ojiverde al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo- Por favor cuida bien de el, es un buen chico

Fanren sostenía las manos de la ojiverde con ternura mientras la miraba como una madre amorosa, Sakura no sabia que decir, estaba helada, muy emocionada por lo que su ahora cuñada le decía pero Shaoran quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo detrás de su hermana y ella se sentía algo avergonzada también.

-Lo hare -Le sonrio timidamente

-Me encargare de hablar con el, debe ir y decirle a tus padres - Fanren miro de soslayo a Shaoran mientras el meneaba la cabeza.

-Fanren dejala en paz, yo me encargo de eso.

-No, no, Xiao debes hacer las cosas correctamente. Mama sabe? alguien?

-Aun no hermana - Rodo los ojos .- Llevamos 1 mes ok?

-Hayyyy ternuritas! Bueno XiaoLang sabes la educacion que traemos de casa, y los protocolos a seguir asi que si esto es serio deberias hacer lo necesario ok. Los dejo despedirse. Adios Cuñis! - Y una vez dicho esto la chica entro a su respectiva casa saltando de alegria.

-E...Ella es muy...efusiva no? -Dijo ojiverde con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Disculpala, no quise incomodarte

Sakura tomo la mano del ambarino y le sonrio con ternura.

-Ella me agrada mucho sabes, y se nota que te quiere, no la culpes.

-Tendras que soportarla siempre - Le sonrio

-jajajaja Que dices!

-A ella y a mi familia, a la cual si pretendia presentarte formalmente solo, que queria hacerlo de la manera correcta.

-Eh...

-Mira se que aun somos chicos pero en mi familia hay ciertas...reglas o costumbres que tendemos a seguir, mis intenciones contigo son serias, como ella dijo yo...jamas habia, salido con nadie - Miro a otro lado sonrojado- de hecho es la primera vez que interactuo tanto con una niña asi que, no quiero que vaya haber malos entendidos con tus padres tampoco.

-Shaoran - Le sonrio con dulzura -

-Puedo ir esta noche a verte, estara tu padre?

-Hem...si, pero Shaoran...mi hermano el...el...

-Si ya lo se - Rodo los ojos - Lo soportare lo prometo.

-Te quiero Shao.

-Y yo, ahora entra o te regañaran.

La castaña le sonrió e ingreso al jardín no sin antes voltear una ultima vez para verlo entrar a su respectiva casa. Ingreso a su hogar y cerro la puerta detras de ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola monstruo - Touya la miraba desde la mesa de la cocina con una taza de te entre sus manos.

-He...hermano que haces en casa a esta hora.

-Eso deberia preguntar yo, por que no estabas en casa?

-Le dije a mamà que saldría con Shaoran un momento.

-El mocoso de la casa de a lado? - Le levanto una ceja

-No le digas así hermano

-AHH! Ya no te cae mal! Ahora ya no es mocoso es Shaoran, según tu.

-Fue un mal entendido, el no era como yo creia

-Y como es exactamente, digo, para irme enterando.

-Bueno el...el es... amable y bondadoso, le gusta leer, es el mejor promedio de su clase, es un buen amigo - Sonrió - Y siempre esta cuidándome.

Touya la escuchaba con una ceja alzada mientras asentia ironico con cada atributo del mentado mocoso ese.

-No me digas! Perfecto no! - Le respondio con ironia, la cual la castaña no percibio y sonrio

-Bueno tambien es un poco impulsivo jaja

-Esuchame bien Sakura! - Se levanto de la mesa y le señalo la silla frente a el para que tomara asiento. La chica se sento con mucho cuidado mientras lo miraba asustada.

-Hermano yo...

-Escúchame primero! - Se sujeto el puente de la nariz y coloco su taza sobre la mesa. - Mira, ya sabes que ese mocoso no me agrada, y ahora te diré por que - Señalo en dirección a la casa del ambarino - Desde que vi a ese niño entrar por nuestra puerta supe que era una amenaza, sabia perfectamente que terminarías enredándote con el y con toda su familia, lo descubrí desde que vi como te miraba cuando tu no te dabas cuenta, lo presentí desde que venia a dejarte hasta la puerta de la casa después de la escuela, cuando se quedaba como un imbécil parado viendo como entrabas tu primero con una sonrisa. Y lo confirme esta tarde cuando te tenia en brazos.

-Touya, déjame explicarte...

-Eres un niña Sakura, tienes 14, crees que el amor solo entrara por la puerta de tu casa y ya! Por el amor de dios ten cuidado con lo que estas haciendo si, y mas te vale que ese muchachito venga aquí y ponga las cosas claras con Papà y Mamà o iré a cantarle sus verdades.

-Ya terminaste...

-No me respondas asi monstruo - Le miro molesto

-Bueno pues te voy a decir un par de cosas hermano, primero es un buen chico, no me caía bien es cierto por que es un poco arrogante y presumido, pero conforme lo fui tratando descubrí que solo estaba solo, y que es tremendamente aislado, pero eso no le impidió ayudarme cuando mas lo necesitaba, tenderme una mano o dar la cara por mi cuando pudo solo haberse hecho el desentendido, no conforme con eso cuido de mi todo este tiempo, y sabes que note, que tiene el corazón mas noble que eh conocido jamas.

-De que estas hablando monstruo...

OH,OH! Habia metido las 4 patas .

-Monstruo, dime de que estas hablando ahora mismo! De quien se supone que te cuido ese mocoso!

-No quise preocuparte...

-Hay eres increíble monstruo, desembucha ya o voy y le pregunto a èl entonces.

Sakura apretó los ojos, maldiciéndose mentalmente y acepto decirle toda la verdad a su hermano. Le explico todo desde el principio con Azuna y Kaito , y como Shaoran la había ayudado en todo ese proceso, Touya se dejo caer sobre la silla de la cocina con la mirada fija sobre su taza de tè, una vez que la castaña termino apretó los puños con fuerza y la miro.

-No puedo creer la poca confianza que tienes en mi Sakura, tienes idea de lo que pudo haberles pasado a ti y a èl si esos malvivientes los hubieran atacado en grupo! Pude haberte perdido Monstruo! -La mirada de Touya era de preocupacion y decepcion

-Lo siento hermano, yo solo quería evitar que todo se hiciera mas grande, èl quiso venir hablar con papà pero yo le suplique que guardara el secreto, por eso es que siempre venia a dejarme.

-Ahora no tengo razones suficientes para odiar al mocoso ese y es lo que mas me molesta!

-Hermano- Le sonrio

-Por eso te cambiaste de salón cierto? No fue por que quisieras estar con Tomoyo

Sakura bajo la mirada y asintió lentamente a las palabras de su hermano.

-Te siguen molestando? Por que iré a romperles la cara!

-No, me han dejado en paz, ahora que estoy con Tomoyo y Shaoran, no han vuelto a meterse conmigo.

-Shaoran, Shaoran! - Le rodo los ojos - Vas a volverme loco, esta bien! El mocoso tiene mi consentimiento, peroooo debe hablar con Papà y seguirá siendo un mocoso, de acuerdo?

-Gracias hermano! -Lo abrazo

-Tenias que crecer no? -Beso la coronilla de su hermana y la vio subir las escaleras

-Por cierto, vendra esta noche hablar con Papà, no seas muy duro con el si? -Le suplico desde los escalones

-Hay fabuloso! O.k

* * *

La noche llego con su estrellado manto de color negro, y los grillos sonaban en el jardin. Los aspersores de aguarociaban las flores mientras las luces del camino empedrado hasta la puerta de los Kinomoto se encendieron. Sakura estaba sentaba frente al espejo de su habitacion cepillandose el cabello distraidamente mientras miraba por la ventaba las luces encendidas en la casa de a lado. Sentia el pecho latir con tanta fuerza que respiraba agitada. La puerta de su recamara se abrio dando paso a Nadeshiko.

-La cena esta servida hija, no vas a bajar?

-Eh si, en un momento voy

-Esperaras a Shaoran?

-Eh?

Nadeshiko le sonrio con ternura y se sento junto a ella en el banco del tocador, tomo el cepillo de las manos de la ojiverde y la ayudo a peinarse.

-Cresite que no lo sabia? -Le sonrio

-Te dijo Touya! Es un chismoso!

-Jajaja No hija, no fue el, fueron tus ojos, la forma en que sonries los ultomos dias, la musica que escuchas, la forma en que te arreglas, el perfume que usas, todo lo expresa a gritos. Tu papà y yo esperabamos el momento en que te sintieras lista para decirnos.

-Papà esta molesto? -Le dijo preocupada

-Hmm No, esta preocupado

-Por que! Shaoran no es un mal chico

-Por eso mismo! Por que sabemos que un corazon joven late con la fuerza de un huracan, por que su niña crecio, por que teme perder lo mas valioso que tiene

-Pero yo amo a Papà aunque tambien quiera a Shaoran - La ojiverde le sonrio a su madre con dulzura mientras Nadeshiko la abrazaba

-Mi pequeña, cuando has crecido, cuanto se refleja en tu joven mirada, solo rezo por que no te rompan el corazon.

El timbre de la casa sonò un par de veces, los señores Li se encontraban en la parte de afuera con el ambarino a cuestas. Fujitaka abrio la puerta invitandolos a pasar con una sonrisa mientras Touya miraba de mala gana al ambarino desde el sofa. Nadeshiko termino de cepillar el cabello de su hija y bajo a su lado.

-Buenas Noches Sr. Kinomoto, lamentamos la interrumpicion esta noche - Hien hizo una reverencia frente al padre de Sakura, a la par de Shaoran mientras Fukitaka besaba la mano de Ierian y los invitaba a sentarse.

-Es un gusto tenerlos aqui, en un momento bajaran las chicas, por que no les ofresco algo de tomar.

Touya se levanto de su lugar y sirvio un poco de Tè para los presentes, cuando estuvo frente a Shaoran coloco la taza frente a el con fuerza clavandole la mirada.

-Te estare vigilando mocoso -Le dijo en voz baja mientras el ambarino lo miraba con irritacion

Sakura bajo las escaleras con una hermosa falda de tablones color blanco apenas arriba de sus rodillas, un blusa de razo rosa muy fresca en la parte superior y un cardigan. El cabello lo llevaba suelto con un sujetador al frente. El ambarino la miro tan bonita como nunca antes parada frente a el con las mejillas rosadas y su hermosa sonrisa acompañandola. Se levanto de su asiento en un acto automatico, mientras le devolvia la sonrisa. Hien noto la actitud de su hijo, y las miradas que los jovenes intercambiaban, pero no fue el unico, Touya y Nadeshiko lo notaron tambien, esta ultima tomo asiento junto a su esposo y tomo su mano como signo de complicidad.

-Buenas Noches Ierian querida! Que alegria que estes aqui - La saludo con amabilidad Nadeshiko mientras Ierian le devolvia la sonrisa mirando a sus hijos.

El señor Li, se aclaro la garganta haciendo regresar de su transe a Shaoran y le indico con la mirada que comenzara con lo que venia hacer.

-Sr Kinomoto, esta noche mi hijo XiaoLang, nos pido a mi esposa y a mi hacer acto de presencia con ustedes, solo para poder hacerles una amable peticion, esperamos que no sea mucha molestia -Menciono Hien con pulcritud

Fujitaka era menos informal, era un hombre amable y carismático, le sonrió amistosamente al ambarino y a su padre y tomo la palabra.

-Creo que se a lo que vienes hijo, no es necesario que lo incomodes tanto Hien, ademas tu y yo trabajamos en la misma oficina, Nadeshiko y tu esposa son grandes amigas, esto debería ser mas como un encuentro familiar. Vamos muchacho haz la pregunta no pasara nada.

Shaoran miro a su padre, si había algo que impusiera, esa era la presencia de Hien Li, por lo que el motivo por el que el ambarino había aplazado dicho momento era solo por el mero respeto que su padre imponía y lo ceremonioso que llegaba a ser. Noto como el semblante de aquel señor se suavizo ante las palabras del padre de Sakura y la sonrisa de su madre quien siempre lograba darle a su padre un toque de serenidad. Paso saliva un par de veces y miro a Sakura quien le sonreía nerviosa desde su lugar, luego vio a Touya casi riéndose y disfrutando del momento y luego estaban los padres de Sakura quienes parecían saberlo todo .

-Yo...yo solo, quería agradecerles sus atenciones y anunciarles mis intensiones desinteresadas con Sakura. En el tiempo que llevo de conocerla eh notado que es una chica dulce y amable, tiene la peculiar característica de alegrarle el día a cualquiera, desde que llegue a Tomoeda no ah hecho mas que alegrarme los días, por ese motivo quisiera, pedir su autorización para poder cortejarla formalmente. -Las palabras del ambarino salieron sin ser forzadas de sus labios en el momento en que se cruzo con la mirada de la ojiverde frente a el.

Ierian y Nadeshiko se sonrieron emocionadas y conmovidas, mientras Hien miraba seriamente a su hijo. Fujitaka se levanto de su asiento y encaro al ambarino, su mirada siempre amable y su sonrisa afable pero en ese momento destellaban seriedad también.

-Y que harás cuando la euforia del momento pase hijo, y solo queden sus defectos para poder notarlos, seguirás con ella? - Le pregunto amable

-Eh... -La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Shaoran

-Se bien que son jóvenes, inexpertos, unos niños a decir verdad, pero la niña que vez aquí es lo mas importante que tengo, su felicidad y la sonrisa de la que hoy te enamoraste es algo que deseo que conserves siempre, no es perfecta, tiene sus defectos como todos, así que dime, que harás cuando ella deje de ser tan perfecta para ti?

Shaoran miro a Hien esperando que lo salvara del lió en el que se había metido, pero su padre le asintió con seriedad indicándole que respondiera, mientras Ierian le regalo una sonrisa maternal haciéndole una seña con su mano indicándole que siguiera a su corazón. Shaoran trago saliva una vez mas, y luego noto la mirada preocupada de Sakura fija sobre el esperando que respondiera.

-Permanecer a su lado señor -Respondió

-Por compromiso? - Lo interrogo Touya mientras todos volteaban a mirarlo con sorpresa, ya que hasta ese momento había sido solo un espectador.

-Nunca! Se que todos piensan que esto es pasajero, infantil o efímero, pero yo no lo siento así, se bien que Sakura no es perfecta, puede ser bastante obstinada y orgullosa, es caprichosa, y llora todo el tiempo, pero aun que le colgara una fila de defecto por detrás, aun así yo estaría con ella por que la amo.

-Amar es un palabra con conlleva mucho detrás hijo - Le sonrió Fujitaka

-Pero es así señor, si me lo permite con el tiempo sera un placer poder demostrárselo a usted y a ella.

-Ni se te ocurra sobrepasarte con mi hermana mocoso! -Le indico Touya desde su asiento mientras Shaoran lo miraba feo.

-Bueno, creí que te quedarías callado hijo, pero me eh llevado una agradable sorpresa. Adelante, vivan lo que los jóvenes deben vivir, gracias por tomarnos en cuenta, habla bien de ti. - Fujitaka le regalo una enorme sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia al ambarino, quien hizo lo mismo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja a la ojiverde.

Hien se levanto de su lugar y le dio la mano a Fujitaka y luego se dieron un corto abrazo palmeándose las espaldas, Ierian y Nadeshiko no paraban de hablar de lo que sus respectivos hijos hacían de chicos, como habían crecido, sus defectos y sus virtudes. Pasaron al comedor para poder cenar todos juntos como se había planeado para esa noche. Sakura se sentó a lado del ambarino mientras se tomaban la mano bajo la mesa sonriéndose entre si.

En ese momento Sakura noto, que esa noche había adquirido también una gran familia, las hermanas de Shaoran llegaron momentos después con el postre y un álbum de fotos familiar que veían con Nadeshiko e Ierian mientras reían. Hien se había despedido después de la cena para ir al trabajo por una llamada urgente y Fujitaka fue a su despacho a realizar unos papeleos.

* * *

El teléfono de la oficina de Fujitaka sonó, el hombre alzo la bocina y la coloco debajo de su oido mientras se acomodaba las gafas para seguir leyendo los papeles que tenia en la mano.

-Si? Habla Kinomoto

-Profesor Kinomoto, soy Kenshi Kuroma el rector de la Universidad de Tokio, recibimos al rededor de 1 año su currículo para poder ser parte de nuestra platilla de docentes, es un placer poder informarle que en este momento hay una vacante para su Especialidad en Arqueología, en la facultad de Historia en Sapporo. Podría venir a una entrevista la semana entrante?

-Vaya que alegría! Si por su puesto! Que día?

-Es importante indicarle Profesor, que si usted acepta el puesto, tendría que residir en Hokkaido, la universidad le proporcionara casa y viáticos para su traslado y el de su familia.

-Eh..si, si claro lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bueno en ese caso lo esperamos el día Viernes a las 10am en Tokio con todo su papeleo. Buena noche.

-Buenas Noches, y gracias.

El señor Kinomoto colgó la bocina, una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, era la oferta de trabajo que había estado esperando toda su vida, no solo por que el nivel económico de la familia mejoraría, sino que también tendrían un nivel de vida mucho mejor. Lo único que le preocupada era el hecho de tener que irse de Tomoeda, toda su vida y la de su familia estaban en ese pequeño pueblo, parecían tener una vida feliz y dichosa y no quería arrebatarles eso. Se quedo pensativo un momento en su oficina. Que decisión debería tomar.

* * *

Sakura salio al jardín de la mano del ambarino, la noche era absolutamente perfecta, la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre ellos, mientras el rocio del agua en el jardín los mojaba. Shaoran tomo ambas manos de la ojiverde y la puso frente a el.

-Espero que te guste, era de mi madre pero es mi favorito desde pequeño, quisiera que ahora lo conservaras tu - El ambarino coloco con cuidado un broche en forma de flor de loto en el cabello de la ojiverde

-Es precioso Shaoran! Pero no se molestara tu mamà?

-Ese broche se lo dio papà cuando comenzó a salir con ella, me dijo que debía dárselo a la chica que fuera especial en mi vida y bueno, por eso lo tienes ahora - Le sonrió

-Gracias! - Se colgó del cuello del ambarino y lo beso dulcemente mientras el reflejo de la luna iluminaba sus rostros

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, que quieres que hagamos? - Le pregunto con ternura mientras se mesian en el columbio de jardín

-Nada! Creo que por primera vez tengo todo lo que podría pedir - Lo miro fundiendose en aquellos ojos ambarinos frente a ella mientras se acercaba para poder bersarlo una vez mas.

Shaoran se separo de ella besando cortamente una vez mas sus labios, mientras acaricia su rosto.

-Entonces sera una sorpresa pequeña.

-No, Shaoran en serio no es necesario, no me gustan las fiestas y esas cosas.

-Tsschh! Y quien dijo que te haría una fiesta!

-Ayyy eres un pesado - Le desvió la mirada

-Niña enojona de mi corazón! Ya veré que te doy, ahora ve a descansar - Le dio un beso en los labios nuevamente y le sonrio con ternura antes de irse.

-Buenas Noches Shao - Sonrió con ternura

-Buenas noches cielo

El ambarino salio por la verja del jardin y se encamino a casa, hacia ya un rato que su madre y sus hermanas se habian ido y pasaban de las 10pm por lo que no era apropiado que siguiera con la ojiverde.

Ella por su lado se quedo un rato mas mesiendose en el columpio, simplemente mirando el cielo, disfrutando de el momento que se les estaba regalando esa noche.

* * *

Hola, Hola!

Aqui actualizando lo mas pronto que puedo, no puedo creer que apenas llevo 4 capitulos de esta historia, voy lenta como una tortuga, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, que sigan leyendo, si es que lo hacen, y si no pues yo seguire subiendo esta historia. Aun que no me caeria nada mal recivir sus reviews por dios santo! Que les cueta?! En fin que tengan un exelente inicio de semana, mis mejores deseos.

ELI


	5. Memorias de Abril

**SOULMATES**

 **CAPITULO.5 - Memorias de Abril**

Los meses de Abril son los que seguramente mas recodare en un futuro, con el cielo completamente claro y azul y las cigarras chirriando entre la maleza con el sol sobre la ciudad. Particularmente en estas fechas me es imposible dormir demasiado, aunque lo deseo, sin embargo mi cama se convierte en una especie de asador, el sol se cuela entre mis cortinas quemándome el rostro, y mi cerebro comienza a funcionar sin mi permiso, así que estaba activa desde muy temprano. Lo que me permitía disfrutar mas de esos días, recordé que Shaoran me dijo que haríamos algo especial por ser mi cumpleaños, pero jamas me dijo que...solo me pido estar lista antes de las 10 am.

Lo que me hizo girarme hacia el despertador, les dije que me levante temprano? Bueno les mentí, eran las 10:30 de la mañana y apenas había abierto los ojos! En que planeta se supone que vivía yo, cuando tenia una cita con el chico que mas me gustaba en este mundo, me patine en el piso de madera hasta la regadera, dandome el baño mas rapido de la historia, desenrredando mi cabello hecho nudos por que no hubo tiempo para el acondicionador y el telefono de la casa sono sin detenerse hasta que al fin alguien pudo tomarlo por mi.

-Residencia Kinomoto, quien habla? - Contesto Touya

-Buenos dias...habla Li, solo queria saber si Sakura ya desperto? -Pregunto no muy convencido el ambarino

-Tuuu! Por que llamas mocoso, estas a una casa de distancia, si tanto te interesa ven a verla

Beep, beep la voz del moreno se dejo de escuchar de un golpe sordo, mientras el ambarino miraba como queriendo asesinar la bocina del telefono. -"Maldito Touya" Mascullo el ambarino al tiempo que colocaba el telefono de vuelta en su lugar y tomaba sus llaves y su chamarra de mezclilla para salir de casa.

-Hermanito, ya te vas? Ying Fa ya desperto? - Pregunto curiosa Fanren a lo que el ambarino respondio con un suspiro

-No lo se...me contesto su hermano y no me dijo nada, creo que ire a verla de nuevo, espero no molestarla.

-Tan timido, que lindo - Rio cantarina la castaña sonriendole desde la cocina a su hermano - Haz lo que te dije, la haras llorar.

-No quiero hacerla llorar Fanren!

-En el mejor sentido claro! No olvides esto - Le mostro una manta doblada sobre el brazo del sillon

El ambarino la tomo de inmediato escondiendola entre su ropa al tiempo que el color de sus mejillas se tornaba carmin.

-La...la...viste? - Le pregunto mirando hacia otro lado con la cara roja, mientras su hermana reia divertida desde la cocina.

-Te quedaste dormido sobre ella, Feimei y yo te pasamos a la cama anoche tontito - Le guiño el ojo

-Feimei! Noooo ella no

-Hay no lo tomes tan a pecho Xiao Lang, le va a gustar mucho -Le sonrio Feimei entrando a la cocina

-Ustedes son demasiado! Toquen la puerta de mi habitacion antes de entrar al menos.

Las hermanos rodaron los ojos a su hermanito y siguieron con sus actividades.

-Vuelto mas tarde, no me esperen a comer.

-Buena Suerte Hermanito - Canturreo Fanren desde la cocina.

-Ten un lindo dia XiaoLang - Acompleto su madre desde la entrada, mientras el ambarino la saludaba con respeto, despidiendose de ella con un calido beso en la mejilla para poder salir de casa.

* * *

La ojiverde se habia colocado unas sandalias bajas y un vestido blanco de tirantes con volados sobre la falda, se dejo el cabello suelto y se coloco el broche que le habia obsequiado Syaoran la noche anterior. No acostumbraba el maquillaje pues aun era muy joven, sin embargo las chicas de su edad solian colocarse brillo labial y un poco de rimel sobre las pestañas, asi que con la ayuda de Nadeshiko le dio el toque faltante a su rostro.

-Te vez preciosa hija, mirate - Le dijo con dulzura su madre al tiempo que le pasaba el espejo de mano

La ojiverde se habia quedado pasmada ante su imagen reflejada, era la primera vez que usaba algo en el rostro y su madre habia logrado acenturar su mirada aceitunada de forma dulce y natural, esto sin perder sus razgos aniñados, logrando la imagen de toda una señorita frente a ella. Se quedo sin aliento por un momento, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad por el contorno de su rostro, sin poder creer que ese reflejo fuera el suyo.

-No lo creo...

-Se va a quedar sin aliento - Le sonrio su madre mientras la ojiverde se sonrojaba al pensar en la mirada del ambarino

-Crees mamà? No estoy muy extraña?

-No mi niña, ya eres una señorita , es discreto pero te hara resaltar. Espere muchos años para verte florecer, esto es algo que me hace emocionar contigo. Diviertete mucho, y no vuelvan tarde si?

La ojiverde le sonrio a su madre, mientras la abrazaba cortamente, ya que en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sono haciendola saltar, las manos le empezaron a sudar sin razon, y el corazon le palpitaba tan rapido que sentia taticardia. Era ridiculo, pero estaba muy ansiosa por esa cita. Nadeshiko salio antes que ella de la habitacion para recibir al ambarino dejandola sola unos momentos, mientras Touya le abria la puerta.

-Ah, con que si veniste mocoso. Pasa - Le dijo friamente mientras seguia sus pasos hasta la sala.

-Para de mirarme asi - Le contesto molesto

-Asi como, asi se debe mirar a las amenzas - Le respondio entre molesto y jugueton

-No soy una amenza - Siguio al moreno con la vista hasta el otro sofa donde se acomodo a continuar con su videojuego

-Que juegas? - Pregunto curioso mientras miraba con discrecion el televisor

-Halo - Contesto sin prestarle atencion

El moreno se fundio en su juego una vez mas, mientras Shaoran miraba atento el juego, todo estaba silencioso y parecian ambos inmersos en aquella lucha de bandos. Se escuchaba el repicar de los dedos del moreno sobre los botones completamente absorto en el juego.

-Touya, atras de ti! - Le urgio el ambarino

-Ya, ya vi! Hay un maldito escondido, no se donde se fue - Le respondio

Shaoran centro su mirada con mayor atencion sobre la pantalla y ahi lo vio.

-Detras de aquel pilar, son dos! Rapido! - Le señalo el ambarino

-Tssch!

-Hacia haya! Hay un grupo mas!

-No voy a poder pasar este jodido nivel! - Gruño el moreno

-Dame el otro control! Te ayudo!

El moreno tomo inconsientemente el otro mando del X-Box y se lo lanzo al ambarino por los aires al tiempo que el lo tomaba y se unia al juego de inmediato. Era increible pero en ese momento habian olvidado el odio mutuo que tenian el uno por el otro y se acomplaron perfectamente en su lucha.

-Cuidado mocoso!

-Ja! Listo! - Se levanto emocionado el ambarino del sofa, chocando las cinco con su cuñado

Nadeshiko los habia visto hacia ya unos minutos, pero al no notar la tension habitual entre ellos, los dejo jugar en paz y se fue hacia la cocina. Sin embargo la castaña recien llegaba cuando los descubrio chocando las manos y sonriendose entre si.

-Hermano? Shaoran?...pero, de que me perdi? - Les pregunto sorprendida

El ambarino y el moreno cayeron en cuenta de la simpatia que los habia rodeado en aquel juego y voltearon molestos hacia lados contrarios el uno del otro.

-No creas que por esto me agradas mocoso

-Lo mismo digo! Sin mi hubieras muerto! Toma - Le lanzo de vuelta el control

-Pero que! Ven aqui y juguemos uno contra uno mocoso arrogante!

-Despues! Sakura esta esperandome recuerdas

-Cuidadito con donde diriges tus manos mocoso... - Le entrecerro los ojos al mirar a su hermana tan bien arreglada y encantadora

Syaoran ignoro las amenzas de su cuñado y se acerco hasta la castaña tomando sus manos entre las de el y sonriendole con calidez. Se acerco para besarla dulcemente en la comisura de los labios y se dispusieron a salir de casa.

-Estas lista pequeña? - Sonrio, mientras ella asentia con una sonrisa sobre sus labios

-Te vez...como salida de un cuento

-No exageres Shaoran -Se sonrojo

-Preciosa -Retiro el cabello de su rostro para mirarla mejor a los ojos, mientras lentamente los labios de la castaña lo atraian hacia el

-Hey, hey, hey! Jamas la beses en mi presencia - Empujo la frente del ambarino con su dedo indice lentamente

-Hermano! - Le gruño furiosa la ojiverde

-Oh! Veo que ya bajaste hija. Como estas Shaoran? - Le pregunto Nadeshiko amable mientras le hacia una seña asesina con los ojos a Touya para que dejara de inportunar.

-Buenos Dias Señora, muy bien gracias, esta bien si me la robo un rato?

-Hmmm Esta bien, pero que vuelva temprano, tambien queremos celebrar con ella - Le sonrio y se despidio de ellos dejandolos en la entrada

El ambarino se despidio con cordialidad prometiendo, volver a una hora adecuada y tomo la mano de Sakura encaminandose rumbo a la ciudad.

-A donde vamos Shao? - Lo miro ladeando su cabeza

-Hmmmm sorpresa!

-Pero...y si mejor vuelvo por algo mas comodo.

-De ninguna manera, asi te quedas, por que haria que te cambiaras estas tan linda, aunque... - Se quito la chamarra de mezclilla y la puso sobre sus hombros -estas mejor asi, no quiero ir asesinando tipos por la calle por que te miran de forma rara.

Sakura solto una tremenda carcajada y se acerco depositando un beso sobre sus mejillas.

-Othello - Le rodo los ojos

-No exageres cielo, es solo que...tu...e...escote - Volteo hacia otro lado - No me malinterpretes pero eso no es propio de una chica de 15, ten piedad de mi quieres.

-Pero que...Shaoran Li! - La ojiverde le propino un par de golpecitos sobre la espalda al tiempo que se sonrojaba como un tomate maduro.

-Ya, ya basta! No es mi culpa tu genetica! Auch! - Shaoran reia entre cada golpe, sin embargo logro contenerla entre un dulce abrazo, besandola para tranquilizarla.

-Esta es tu manera de calmarme?

-Si asi lo prefieres - Le sonrio de lado - Funciona?

-Esto es chantaje, pero si, funciona! - Lo beso de vuelta

La pareja continuo con su camino en la ladera de la ciudad, estaban llegando a una zona boscosa donde habitualmente habia mucho turista, eso solo significaba que el lugar al que iban era el mirador de la ciudad.

-Subiremos al mirador? -Dijo la castaña apenas sin aliento al ver la cima de esa "pequeña" montaña.

-Asiiiii es! Justo a la cima.

-Pero...Shaoran! Son 500 escalones!

-Te cargare si te cansas - Le sonrio

-Tiene que ser una broma...voy a morir

-Y aqui vamoos! La exagerada llego.

-Ya callate! Que obtendre a cambio? - Lo miro feo

-Tu sorpresa - La tomo de la mano avanzando con ella con la sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios

Ya les dije que Shaoran adora hacerla rabiar. Si bueno, esto es una muestra. La única manera de llegar al hermoso mirador de la ciudad era subiendo a pie los 500 escalones de aquella montaña, sin embargo la recompensa era sobradamente maravillosa.

La ojiverde avanzo no muy convencida pero feliz de la mano del ambarino, charlando y riendo en el camino, de vez en cuando se detenian para beber un poco de agua o besarse al tiempo que jugueteaban el uno con el otro. Los pies de Sakura dolian, y se sentia cansada, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse por 6ta vez en uno de los escalones, vislumbaron la cumbre.

-Llegamos! - Sonrio complacido - Lo lograste cielo! Ahora ven que no puedes mirar lo que te espera aun - Se paro detras de ella y cubrio sus ojos con una pañuelo.

-Que es!? -Pregunto emocionada

-No vas a sonsacarme nada pequeña - Le dio un pico en los labios, ayudandola a subir los ultimos escalones y la encamino a la sombra de un enorme arbol

-Esperame aqui, no te muervas y no se vale que hagas trampa o estare muy molesto señorita

-Esta bieeeen - Le sonrio expectante de lo que fuera que el hubiera preparado.

El ambarino le hizo señas a la chica de cabello negro como la noche y ojos amatistas quien se acerco hasta el riendo en silencio al tiempo que avanzaban a una mesa para almorzar a unos metros de ahí. El mirador era un sitio icono en Tomoeda y cuenta la leyenda que un viajero camino durante días y noches para ver en su lecho de muerte a su amada una ultima vez, la casa de aquella doncella residía a la cima de esa montaña, por lo que ahora se acostumbraba subir de la mano de la persona amada hasta la cima y prometerse amor eterno o en su defecto ser el punto principal de encuentro de las parejas por la hermosa vista. El ambarino saco la manta de sus ropas y la extendió ante la mirada emocionada y conmovida de Tomoyo, la noche anterior se había dedicado a pintarla el mismo para poder entregársela a la ojiverde. Con ayuda de Tomoyo y el resto de los amigos de Sakura colgaron la manta entre dos arboles al frente de la mesa donde descansaban un pastel de cumpleaños, que había traído la amatista y botana y soda del resto de sus amigos para compartir un rato. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el castaño volvió por Sakura quien muy obediente descansaba al pie del árbol, masajeandose sobre las sandalias uno de sus pies.

-Awww mi amor, lo siento! Te cansaste? - Le dijo preocupado el ambarino

-Que? Shaoran? Donde estas? - Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

-Aquí estoy - Le retiro con suavidad la venda de los ojos y le sonrió - Te sientes bien?

-Si! No te preocupes estoy perfecta, solo son zapatos nuevos, y ya sabes - Contesto restandole importancia

Sin embargo el ambarino noto que en la parte trasera del pie, justo en el talon habia una mancha roja.

-Tienes ampollas cielo! Por que no me dijiste, aysh - Le toco con cuidado mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos con dolor

-Estoy bien!

Shaoran la dejo sentada donde estaba, retirandole una de las sandalias y camino a una tienda que habia sobre aquel lugar, regreso en pocos minutos con desinfectante y unas vendoletas y se las coloco sobre los talones a la castaña.

-Listo, espero que esto ayude, estas mejor?

La castaña lo miro con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y se abrazo a su cuello asintiendo a su pregunta.

-Eres tan dulce! Por quee! - Lo miro haciendole un puchero

-Por que me importas - Hizo una seña como si fuera cualquier cosa lo que hizo y la levanto del suelo caminando con ella.

-Ya me diras que es?

-Mejor! - Avanzo con ella hasta la mesa donde todos comenzaron a cantar

"Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey david

a las muchachas bonitas, se las cantamos asiii

despierta Sakura, DESPIERTA! (Shaoran la miro en esa parte con reproche, mientras ella se sonrojaba por haberse quedado dormida)

Mira que ya amanecio..."

Sus amigos y el ambarino terminaron de entonar la divertida melodia, mientras Dante y Yamazaki dejaban caer la manta que habia hecho Shaoran para ella.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA, TE AMO" L.S

La manta tenia perfectamente dibujado en la parte inferiror los dos personajes favoritos del manga que leian, fundidos en un abrazo. Los cuchicheos enternecidos de todos , algunos burlones, se dejaron oir entre risas y aplausos. Sakura se habia llevado las manos a la boca, ahogando las lagrimas que caian sin control de sus ojos, inundada de felicidad y gratitud por el detalle.

Shaoran y Tomoyo se acercaron a ella con el pastel entre las manos con las velas encendidas.

-Pide un deseo cielo - Susurro Shaoran al tiempo que la miraba con ternura retirando las lagrimas de sus ojos

La ojiverde cerro sus ojos, mientras presionaba su pecho con total devocion ante el unico deseo que pedia en ese momento al cosmos.

"Por favor, mantenlos a todos siempre conmigo" Abrio sus ojos esmeralda y soplo las velas con la fe de su corazon puesta en aquel suspiro.

-Feliz Cumpleaños! - Tomoyo la abrazo con emocion mientras todos se unian a ese abrazo grupal.

La ojiverde busco safarse un poco de todos sus amigos y busco los unicos brazos en los que deseaba estar en ese momento. Shaoran estaba a lo lejos mirando todo con una sonrisa en sus labios, la vio acercarse a el y abrio sus brazos para recibirla.

-Estas feliz? -Susurro sobre su cabeza mientras ella asentía completamente inundada de felicidad

-Muchas, muchas gracias, no voy a olvidar esto jamas! - Lo miro a los ojos fundiéndose en un beso cálido, tierno y lleno de sentimientos.

Besos que con el tiempo se volvieron costumbre entre ellos, besos en los que no necesitaban decirse nada por que todo lo que necesitaban saber, estaba claramente plasmado en aquella muestra de amor.

La mañana y parte de la tarde pasaron entre risas, anegdotas, juegos, charla y momentos de sano esparcimientos entre todos los jóvenes. Uno a uno lentamente comenzó a irse, hasta que solo quedaron Sakura y Shaoran.

El ambarino avanzo con Sakura hasta el mirador, parándose detrás de ella y envolviéndola entre sus brazos, la vista que tenían era incomparable, el ocaso se vislumbraba a lo lejos, entre los colores naranja y terracota del cielo. La ciudad serena y majestuosa sobre sus pies, con toda esa vegetación rodeándolos, con el aroma de las flores llenándolos y el canto de las aves sonando a su alrededor.

-Podemos venir cada año? - Pregunto la castaña

-Cuando gustes cielo

-Solo quiero venir aquí contigo

-Lo harás - Le beso la mejilla

-Todo es tan bueno, que temo que algo malo pase - Confeso preocupada

-Deja de pensar en esas cosas, lo que ves ahora es una probadita de todo lo que nos espera juntos. De lo que dios nos tiene preparado

-Si, supongo... - Contesto ella

-Así sera

El mirador estaba casi vació, debido a que el cielo antes despejado se había cerrado de pronto, amenazando con llover dentro de muy poco. La pareja aun estaba sentada frente al mirador abrazados y escuchando música. Habían comenzado hacer un playlist muto en el reproductor de Shaoran, y esa mañana el había agregado una nueva melodía. Le puso pausa al aparato y coloco ambos auriculares sobre los oídos de la ojiverde.

-Esta es nueva, es tu ultimo regalo de cumpleaños - Le susurro en el oído antes de colocarle el audífono y le dio "Play"

 **Amor del Bueno**

 **Reyli Barba**

Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla  
entraste a mi vida cuando me moría  
como la luna por la rendija  
así te metiste entre mis pupilas.

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
sin una ley sin un horario  
y así me fuiste despertando  
de cada sueño donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así  
en el destino estaba que fueras para mi  
y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi.

Como la lluvia en pleno desierto  
mojaste de fe mi corazón  
ahogaste mis miedos  
como una dulce voz en el silencio  
así nos llego el amor amor del bueno

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
sin una ley sin un horario  
y así me fuiste despertando  
de cada sueño donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así  
en el destino estaba que fueras para mi  
y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi  
y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi.

* * *

Sakura se retiro los audífonos y se lanzo a los brazos del pequeño lobo, fundiéndose en un beso profundo y entregado. Se tomo el tiempo de disfrutarlo con sus 5 sentidos, de hundir sus dedos en su crespa y abundante cabellera, de sentir su calor rodearla, de saborear su lengua, de escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor, abriendo sus ojos mientras aun se besaban por primera vez para contemplarlo tan entregado e inmerso como ella, con las mejillas rojas y sus manos sujetándola con firmeza y dulzura por la cintura.

La castaña termino aquel extenso beso apenas con aliento, mirándolo a los ojos como jamas lo había hecho, buscando las respuestas al universo en aquel iris color ámbar. Se estaba grabando cada parte y seña de Shaoran en el cerebro para no olvidarlo jamas, para con solo cerrar los ojos tenerlo frente a ella, justo como lo recordaba en ese momento.

-Estas cohibiendome Sakura... - Shaoran bajo la mirada sonrojado

-Lo siento - La ojiverde salio del trancen en el que inconscientemente había caído en aquel momento y se ruborizo a la par del chico frente a ella

-Que fue eso...te hipnotizo la canción? -Le pregunto gracioso

-Tonto!

-Es que, me miraste tan... -Se contuvo un momento - Woooo jamas nadie me miro así, fue electrizante. No lo hagas mas quieres, bueno si pero...habrá consecuencias

-Que...estas diciendo - Sakura entre cerro sus ojos

-Noooo! No es lo que tu piensas cielo! -Tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Me derrites cuando me miras así, me dejas sin defensas, es como si pudieras ver atravez de mi, me explico?

-Empiezo a creer que Touya tiene razón sobre ti - Le susurro divertida

-Ayyy por favor! No menciones a tu hermano!

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! Parecían llevarse bien por la mañana

-Ni lo menciones - Le rodó los ojos

Los chicos salieron del mirador bajando con mayor velocidad y habilidad los infinitos escalones. Llegando aparentemente mas rápido a la parte baja de la ciudad, estaba atardeciendo y el ambarino había prometido devolver a la castaña a tiempo a casa por lo que decidieron regresar. Pero a unas pocas cuadras el clima no les favoreció mas y se soltó una lluvia tupida y continua mojandolos de arriba- abajo de inmediato. Shaoran volvió a colocar su chamarra sobre los hombros de la castaña y corrieron de la mano.

Debido ala fuerte lluvia, el rió se había desbordado y había grandes charcos y lagunas camino a casa.

-Hay no! Es imposible cruzar Shaoran!

-Demonios! Hay que refugiarnos!

El ambarino volteo hacia su novia quien tiritaba de frió debido a la poca y fresca ropa que llevaba, sus labios estaban inchados y rojos y el vestido, oh dios el vestido era BLANCO! Por lo consiguiente se transparentaba evidenciando el interior de el. Shaoran pudo notar la ropa interiror de la castaña tras esa cortina delgada de ropa y el color de su cara cambio de inmediato, "Quien sentía frió, por dios" por que el se estaba incendiando por dentro.

-Cubrete! Cubrete ahora mismo! - Se acerco a ella con el seño fruncido cerrando todos los botones de la chamarra con torpeza

-Que pasa?! -Le dijo ella entre molesta y confundida

-Vienes de Blanco! - La miro serio y sonrojado a la cara

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

La castaña quería meter la cabeza bajo la tierra, que vergüenza

-No mires!

-No estoy... - Se quedo viéndola un momento- No estoy mirándote tonta!

-Hay que llegar rápido a la casa - Le urgió

Al ambarino también le urgía llegar a la morada de los Kinomoto o ala suya, y proporcionarle calor y ropa seca y oscura de preferencia a su novia. Se quedo mirando el rió improvisado frente a ellos, había mucho lodo y no la haría cruzar por ahí, por lo que tuvo una alocada idea.

-Ven! - La acerco hasta el y la tomo de los hombros cagargandola entre sus brazos

-Que hacesssss, nos vamos a caer! - Se sonrojo en el acto al sentirse entre sus brazos

-No te voy a dejar caer! Y tampoco voy a dejar que te metas al lodo!

-Pero Shao!

-Sin chistar! Ahora no me desconcentres que pesas demasiado!

-Hay que tontoooo eres!

El ambarino le sonrió divertido y beso cortamente sus labios.

-Me encantas enojona! Vamos!

Shaoran camino con pasos lentos y decididos , cruzando aquel lodasal , sumergiendo por completo sus zapatos hasta los tobillos y quedando por completo sucio. Sin embargo en ningun momento la dejo caer y la sostuvo con incomparable fuerza en aquellos delgados brazos. Camino con ella unos metros, y la bajo mas adelante.

-Servida señorita!

-Shaoran! Estas todo sucio! - Lo miro culpable la ojiverde

-No es nada! Ropa va, ropa viene! Si te ensuciabas tu , iban a matarme en tu casa.

-Eres demasiado! Gracias lobito! - Lo abrazo

-Como me dijiste?

-Lobito - Le sonrió - No es "pequeño lobo" el significado de tu nombre?

-Asi es...

-Entonces seras mi Lobito! -Beso su mejilla tomando sus manos entre las de ella mirándolo con emoción brillando sobre sus ojos

-Bueno, solo por que viene de ti, y el lobo también es mi animal favorito, lo que a ti te hace Mi Lobita -Sonrió juguetón

-Como digas Lobito!

-Ja,ja,ja Que no te escuche Fanren quieres, nos va acabar! Y me torturara eternamente!

-Promesa de dedo chiquito! - Alzo su mano

-Quien la rompa, le caerán mil agujas encima! o mil Fanren`s encima mejor dicho! .- Bromeo el ambarino

-JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!

Los chicos llegaron hasta la casa de la ojiverde, el ambarino la dejo en la puerta de su casa mientras se despedía de un dulce beso de sus labios.

-Te veré mañana - Le sonrió

-No te quedas a cenar?

-No cielo, debes compartir con tu familia o me empezaran a odiar, anda ve a cambiarte y a darte un baño. Te amo Lobita - Le lanzo un beso en la lejanía y se perdió camino a casa

-Y yo Shaoran...

* * *

Hola, Holaaaa!

Bueno, casi olvido actualizar esta historia y el capitulo estaba listo hace 3 dias jajajajaaj perdonenme :D

Pero bueno aqui esta, espero que les guste, la verdad, uyyy volve recordando este dia, habia muchos detalles de lo que ya no me acordaba, pero cuando encontre la cancion todo regreso a mi en un instante. En especial la parte del charco de lodo, Yisuuuss! Que no les digan, que no les mientan, si existen los dias perfectos jajajajaj Este fue uno de ellos. Perfecto en todas sus letras, cumplia 15 años! Pero preferi relatarles esta cita a mi ridicula fiesta de 15`s jajajaja de la que solo salvo el baile con Shaoran que fue exelso! jajajajaj

Esuchar a Reyli revivio mas recuerdo en mi, y aun ni llego a esa parte y ya tengo la escena de la pedida de mano! pffff, bueno ya los spoile pero al menos ahora saben que oviooo ellos seran felices. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

Como saben esta basada en experiencias propias, por lo que bueno, hay que subir la clasificacion a "M" y como en todo hay altos y bajos por que el amor no es perfecto y no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero hay mucho muchisimo amor de por medio y mucha felicidad tambien, de eso se trata esta historia de todo lo que se puede atravesar con alguien pero cada dia se elige a esa persona por amor :3

Los dejo con mis cursilerias y que tengan un fin de semana majestuoso! Los quiero! Sigan leyendo, sigan comentando!

bye bye

Eli-OFF


	6. La Primer Pelea

**SOULMATES**

 **CAPITULO 6.- La Primer Pela**

El final de nuestro segundo año de secundaria llego lleno de muchas cosas y personas nuevas en nuestras vidas, sinceramente tengo los mejores recuerdos de esos años en mi adolescencia grabados en cada rincón de Tomoeda. Después de que Shaoran fuese un chico retraído, serio y reservado, oculto en algún rincón del campus leyendo. Para nuestro segundo año tenia su propio circulo de amigos cercanos de los que no se despegaba noche y día, aparte de mi claro.

Dante era su mejor amigo, transferido también de otra ciudad, un chico de piel nívea y ojos negros como el ébano, al igual que su cabello tremendamente enrulado, pero al igual que Shaoran era un chico muy culto, sobrio y de platica mas bien de una persona adulta, muy educado y caballeroso, esta de mas decir que el y Shaoran eran el centro de atención de el Instituto y odiaba, detestaba y me hacia hervir la sangre eso. Tenia que soportar ver al grupito de niñitas seguir a mi adorado castaño por todos lados, o morderme la lengua cuando lo veía hablando amenamente con ellas.

Un amigo mas de nuestro grupo, también de la clase de Shaoran era Saènz, un chico extranjero, proveniente de Colombia con un acento pegajoso y bastante carismático,tenia el cabello castaño claro, y era de sonrisa encantadora y ojos chocolate. Se llevaba bastante bien con Shaoran pero pasaba mas tiempo con Tomoyo y conmigo. A mi particularmente me robaba la atención de vez en cuando, y era cuando podía cobrar venganza con Shaoran por andar de socialitè con cuanta mocosa se le acercara.

Eramos un grupo de 8 amigos cercanos con los que salíamos a menudo y disfrutábamos de las aventuras propias de la adolescencia a nuestras anchas. Pero Shaoran una vez me dijo ..."No todo es mil sobre hojuelas"...el y su boca de profeta.

Aquí el meollo del asunto, todo parecía comenzar a cubrirnos con una nube gris imperceptible para nosotros de a poco. Si pudiera repasar esos días, diría que todo comenzó justo cuando papà regreso de Hokkaido un fin de semana.

* * *

-Oye monstruo donde esta el mocoso?

-Esta con Dante - Contesto la castaña sin darle importancia

-Vendra por la tarde verdad?!

-Touya...por que no simplemente aceptas te agrada tenerlo de compañero de juegos - Le levanto una ceja

-Que dices! de ninguna manera, yo solo prefiero tener al enemigo cerca... - Regreso la vista a la T.V

-Como dias hermano! El tambien lo niega y resulta que terminan jugando Halo juntos durante horas.

-Te molesta? Por que puedo jugar sin el

-Ja,ja,ja Nooo Hermano! Me agrada que el y tu sean amigos. Pero dejen de negarlo por dios. Le dire que venga para la cena si tiene tiempo - Le sonrio a su hermano

-Si tiene tiempo...aja, ese mocoso aparece aqui en milesimas de segundo con que solo menciones su nombre - Le rodo los ojos

-Tssch! Voy arriba a cambiarme, ire con Tomoyo hacer un proyecto

-Papà ya llego de viaje! Dijo que queria hablar con todos.

-Ahorita?

-Supongo, por que no vas a saludar

Sakura se quedo estatica al pie de la escalera, era muy extraño que su padre quisiera hablar con todos con tanta premura, seguramente eran buenas noticias de su nuevo trabajo, nada de que preocuparse. Dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se encamino a la oficina de su padre, donde lo encontro muy atareado reuniendo algunos documentos al tiempo que hablaba con Nadeshiko.

-Pero Fujitaka, los niños, aun no terminan el ciclo escolar, y tienen amigos y lazos importantes aqui. No podemos irnos despues?

-La universidad me necesita con Urgencia para Enero.

-Pero estamos a Octubre! Eso es demasiado rapido

-Lo lamento querida, pero no podria irme sin ustedes, yo tendre que residir haya y no puedo dejarlos solos. Lo que podemos hacer es que me vaya antes que ustedes y me alcanzen haya para el nuevo ciclo escolar.

-Y como le diremos a los chicos?

-Aun no lo se querida...

Sakura dio dos gulpecitos en la puerta y se adentro de dos pasos.

-Hola Papà! Que bueno que volviste

-Me pequeña! Bienvenida, que tal la escuela?

-Bien! - Le sonrio con calidez a su padre

-Y XiaoLang? Hoy no vino contigo?

-No, esta con un amigo - Se sonrojo

-Oh! Eso me parece muy bien, deben tener sus propios tiempos solos

La ojiverde miro incomoda hacia culaquier otro lugar que no fueran sus padres, mientras sentia el rostro colorado.

-Touya dice que tiene algo que decirnos, puedo salir con Tomoyo o sera mejor que me quede?

Nadeshiko miro con preocupacion a su esposo mientras este le sonreia con ternura a su esposa para tranquilizarla.

-Debo salir nuevamente esta noche hija, asi que, por que no sales con Tomoyo el dia de mañana?

-Irte? De nuevo? ...Bueno, si, le llamare por telefono.

-Iremos a comer fuera, por que no vas a ponerte bonita y le avisas a tu hermano - Le sonrio su padre

-Bien - Le dijo no muy segura y salio de la oficina a pasos lentos

* * *

-A donde vamos Dante? Creí que terminaríamos la novela que estamos haciendo en tu casa - Le dijo el ambarino a su amigo con molestia cuando tomaron un camino diferente al de la casa de Dante.

-Si, pero hay una chica preciosa de tercer grado que acepto salir conmigo , pero llevara a una amiga, no podía ir solo amigo, así que te toca echarme una mano.

-Estas de broma! Tengo novia - Se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle

-Hay no seas tan aburrido Syaoran, solo iremos a tomar algo, hablas con ella, la distraes un poco mientras logro algo con mi chica y nos vamos , un par de horas. Sakura no tiene por que enterarse y tu no estas engañándola.

-Y si ella nos ve? Si alguien nos ve? Quieres que me mate! Que me termine? Ya suficiente tengo con que Meiling me aceche día y noche en el instituto por tu jodida culpa!

-Pues ese no es problema tuyo, si ella es insegura sobre lo que sientes por ella, que puedes hacer. Ademas llevas casi 2 años con ella! Quien en su sano juicio cumple tanto tiempo con una novia de mano sudada, ni siquiera has llegado a segunda base mi amigo!

-Cállate de una buena vez! No sabes nada!

-Virgen y mojigato! Diviértete por una vez Syaoran

-Si no fuera por que eres mi mejor amigo desde el kinder garden te juro que te partía la cara! Me largo! - Se dio media vuelta pero su amigo lo sujeto del brazo

-YA, YA! Esta bien me sobrepase, lo siento. Esta chica me interesa, por favor!

-Igual que las anteriores... .- Le rodó los ojos

-Solo un momento, y te vas lo juro!

-No quiero que Sakura se entere de esto , entendiste!

-Pico de cera, mi amigo! - Le hizo una seña se cerrar la boca mientras le sonreía con sorna

-Okeeeeey Dante, O.K! - Shaoran camino de mala gana detrás de su amigo

* * *

No hagas cosas buenas que parescan malas, dicen por ahi!. Algunas veces somos victimas de nuestras malas decisiones, del tiempo y el momento. De 5 minutos en los que agarramos de mala gana al destino. O quiza, somos piezas de ajedres en el cielo y de vez en cuando los dioses hacen jugadas por mera diversion. Como sea, ese dia nada pintaba bien.

El auto de Fujitaka aparco el auto al frente de un restaurante familiar en las calles centrales de Tomoeda. Touya bajo primero del auto para ayudar a bajar a su madre y a su hermana mientras su padre iba al estacionamiento a dejar el auto.

-Touya, por que no entras a apartar una mesa.

-A donde iran? - Pregunto el moreno

-Sakura quiere un postre de la cafeteria Francesa de la esquina, ire con ella. - Le sonrio su madre

-Oye monstruo, vas a engordar eh!? - Le sonrio divertido

-Uyyy callate hermano! Pensaba traerte algo, pero ahora te quedaras con las ganas. - Le saco la lengua

-Ah si monstruo! - La apreto fuertemente mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas

-Dejame Touya, ya, ya por favor...paraaa! -Reia descontrolada

-Ya basta chicos. Vamos hija - Le sonrio su madre a la ojiverde mientras la separaba del moreno

-Ratones de chocolate! No lo olvides mosntruo!

-Callateeee! - Le grito la castaña a unos pasos de ahi

* * *

Shaoran, Dante y las dos chicas de 3er grado se encontraban al interior de "Cafe de Revèz" en el centro de Tomoeda, el cafè tenia la mejor reposteria francesa y un esquisito cafe reconocido en todo Tomoeda, por lo cual era un lugar concurrido y siempre con la reserva llena. El lugar estaba en la esquina de donde Sakura y su familia irian a cenar.

Dante parecia bastante acaramelado con la peliroja, de curvas remarcadas colgando de su cuello, mientras le daba de comer un pastelillo en la boca. Dante era una navaja de doble filo, era tremendamente caballeroso, bien hablado, de una buena familia, poseia una buena educacion y tenia una labia de oro, no habia una sola chica a la que no enrrollara con las anegdotas de sus viajes al rededor del mundo, y las muchas cosas que sabia. Pero en realidad se aprovechaba del buen perfil que poseia para pasar como una inocente oveja, siendo el mas temible de los lobos.

El y Shaoran se llevaban muy bien desde casi bebes, pero eran chicos con personalidades muy distintas. El ambarino conocia perfectamente a su amigo, y odiaba que jugara con los sentimientos de las chicas, pero desde que habia llegado a vivir a Tomoeda no habia podido evitar estar siempre con el y ayudarlo en uno que otro asunto, que ya le habia traido problemas con la ojiverde. Y esta ocasion no iba a ser la exepcion.

La otra chica, la amiga de la peliroja, una chica morena de cabello enrulado y color chocolate, se encontraba sentada a un costado del ambarino mientras lo tenia tomado de un brazo, hablando sobre alguna trivialidad. El ambarino se sentia incomodo, y ansioso en ese lugar. Sabia que era el lugar favorito de Sakura y temia por que pudiera entrar en cualquier momento de la mano de Tomoyo para ir a tomar algo.

La chica lo sujeto aun con mas fuerza, colocando un popote doble en la copa de la malteada que bebia y se la ofrecio al ambarino para tomar entre los dos.

-Quieres un Poco Shaoran? - Le decia juguetonamente

-Eh...no, no gracias, tengo soda aun.

-Pero se que te gusta el chocolate, puedo compartirte un poco, anda! - Le decia mientras lo acercaba mas a ella

-E...Espera, vas a tirarme

La chica aprovecho la oportunidad para abrazarse al ambarino por la cintura al tiempo que mantenia el rostro peligrosamente cerca de el.

-Que...que crees que estas haciendo!? - Le dijo molesto

-Tienes bonitos ojos sabias... .- Le dijo la morocha

Shaoran volteo la mirada incomodo, hacia la entrada, el corazon le latia casi apunto de salirsele del pecho , y no por la chica a su lado. Si no que simplemente sentia que tenia que salir corriendo de ahi antes de que...

* * *

Sakura entro platicando con su madre alegremente, habia tanta gente dentro del lugar que no podria tomarse un cafe esa ocasion, por lo que se dirigio a la barra de postres al final del local, para escoger su favorito. Cuando una sensacion muy familiar le recorrio la espalda, reconocia esa mirada penetrante en donde fuese. Se giro de inmediato con las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ambar donde fuese que estuvieran y lo vio, a un costado de la barra de postres, con Dante y otras dos chicas.

-Shao...ran - Solto con un quejido ahogado , y los ojos abiertos como platos

Habia una chica envolviendolo en sus brazos en ese momento, la malteada tenia dos pajillas, y parecia que compartian tambien el poste. La ojiverde presto atencion a cada detalle en esa escena. Dante nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, pero el ambarino le estaba clavando la mirada suplicante desde su lugar.

-Sakura...no! No es lo que... - Susurro el

La chica morena vio al a ojiverde y luego al ambarino cruzando miradas electrizantes, y supo de inmediato lo que pasaba. Se solto lentamente del ambarino y tomo su bolso saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, dejandolo solo con la castaña llameando desde la barra de postres.

-Sakura hija? Ya sabes que vas a llevar? - Le pregunto su madre viendo aun los pasteles.

Sakura recupero los sentidos en ese momento, y regreso la mirada a su madre.

-Ya no quiero nada mamà, no tiene el postre que buscaba, por que no nos vamos - Le sonrio, mientras el labio inferior claramente le temblaba

-Pero, puedo ver tu postre ahi hija! - Le dijo su madre confundida

-No! Ese no es...vamonos! - Se dio media vuelta y salio a toda prisa del local

-Sakura! - Le grito su madre pero su hija jamas se detuvo

Nadeshiko se quedo confundida en la barra de postres, sin entender la repentina reaccion de su hija. Se quedo para elegir los postres de Touya y su esposo , ya la alcanzaria en el restaurant.

Shaoran se levanto de inmediato de la mesa, para seguir a la ojiverde, cuando la voz de Dante lo detuvo.

-Hey a donde vas amigo? Te iras con ella - Le sonrio de lado

-Eres un idiota Dante! - Le grito molesto mientras le aventaba un billete y salia furioso del lugar.

Sakura caminaba a toda prisa por la calle, con la mano sobre la boca, ahogando los sollozos que emanaban por su boca. No podia creerlo, era imposible, por que!? El no era esa clase de persona, o si?, Y si ya no le gustaba ella? Si simplemente lo habia aburrido? QUEE! Que cosa estaba haciendo mal?

-Sakura! Espera, espera! - La abrazo por la espalda.

-Sueltame! Eres un...un... - Le temblo la mirada furiosa mientras caian las lagrimas por sus ojos - Eres una decepcion Shaoran Li, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!

-No amor, no es lo que piensas, yo solo acompaaba a Dante y...

-No me digas nada! - Lo señalo amenzante con un solo dedo - Solo largate! - Lo empujo! - Te odio!

Shaoran se quedo en silencio con la mirada baja, mientras Sakura lo empujaba y golpeaba su pecho con ira.

-Desquitate lo que quieras...pero escuchame

-Nooo! Se acabo!

Nadeshiko los vio a lo lejos, su hija estaba hecha una furia y el pobre victima de sus arranques de ira era el ambarino. Algo grave habia sucedido en esa cafeteria y ahora podria comprender un poco.

-Sakura...hija, basta! Vamonos! - La tomo por el brazo

-Señora yo...

-No Shaoran, ahorita no...dale un espacio - Le sonrio con pena

-Pero...

-Luego hablamos hijo, ve a casa.

Nadeshiko avanzo en direccion al restaurante con una Sakura lloriqueando a su costado, mientras el ambarino la veia irse y sentia que todo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Solto un suspiro pesado y metio las manos en sus bolsillos, para regresar a casa. Esa iba a ser una noche dificil.

La madre de Sakura se detuvo en la puerta del restaurante para ponerse a la altura de su hija, y sonreirle con calidez mientras secaba dulcemente sus lagrimas con un kleannex.

-Tranquila mi pequeña, deja de llorar o Papà y Touya saldran alcanzar a ese pobre muchacho. - Le sonrio

-Lo odio... - Gimoteo

-No, no lo odias. Ven - Nadeshiko la emvolvio en un abrazo calido al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña hija.

-Estas mejor? Tenemos que entrar y van a sospechar - Le quito una ultima lagrima de sus ojos verdes

Sakura asintio lentamente, mientras formaba una mueca amarga, muy lejana a una sonrisa.

-Mejor no sonrias, nadie va a creerte. Si tu padre pregunta le diremos que me dijiste de tus calificaciones .

-O.K ...

Ambas entraron al restaurante y tomaron asiento en silencio.

-Y mi postre mosntruo? - Le dijo jugueton el moreno

-Lo tiene mamà.

Touya levanto una ceja, y la escruto cautelosamente.

-No vas a decir nada mas...solo aceptaste comparlos con tu mesada y ya?

Sakura no escucho lo que Touya le habia dicho, miraba distraidamente por la ventana, mientras claramente los ojos se le ponian vidriosos.

-Mamà pero que... - Comenzo a decir el moreno, pero Nadeshiko le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, a lo que el apreto la mandibula y miro de mala gana hacia otro lado. Sabia perfectamente quien era el posible causante de esa mirada triste.

-Estan listo para ordenar- Fujitaka llego con su enorme sonrisa adornandole el rostro hasta la mesa

-Lamento la ausencia, tenia una llamada de la Universidad. - Se escuso

-Ya ordenamos cariño. - Le sonrio su esposa.

Sakura se mantuvo toda la velada ida, asintiendo apenas unas cuantas veces ala conversacion. Su mente estaba en ese momento dandole miles de vueltas al asunto de la cafeteria, y puesta sobre los ojos color ambar del dueño de su destrozado corazon en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Regresa A Mi - Il Divo**_

No me abandones así,  
hablando solo de ti,  
ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.  
Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,  
recuperemos lo que se ha perdido

Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si,  
yo no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí…

Extraño el amor que se fue,  
extraño la dicha también,  
quiero que vuelvas a mi  
y me vuelvas a querer.  
No puedo mas si tu no estas,  
tienes que llegar,  
mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…

Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,  
dime que si,  
yo no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí…

* * *

Shaoran avanzo lento por el rio, sentia que sus piernas lo sostenian debilmente, y que todo a su paso se hacia borroso e imperceptible. Las lagrimas mojando sus mejillas lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando decidio sentarse a orillas del rio a dejarse consumir por la pena y el dolor que le causaban las palabras de la ojiverde.

 _-"TE ODIO!" , "SE ACABO...ERES UNA DECEPCION SHAORAN"_

El ambarino se paso con desespero la mano por el cabello, sabia que no tenia que ir a ese maldito lugar con Dante y aun asi lo siguio.

 _-"NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE"_

 _Cada palabra de Sakura resonaba con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, al punto que sentia que cada frase proveniente de sus labios le estaca el corazon. Quien decia que el amor no duele, si el claramente sentia que el ardor en su pecho lo estaba consumiento como un veneno lento y potente._

 _Estaba ten terriblemente desesperado que se levanto furioso golpeando el arbol que estaba cerca suyo, sus puños se encontraron de lleno con la madera hasta que toda su frustracion salio de su interiror._

 _-XiaoLang? Hermanito? - Lo sujeto Fanren con preocupacion por los hombros - Que te sucedio?_

 _Shaoran se giro con las lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos, tenia los puños ensangrentados pero no sentia dolor alguno en ese momento, mas haya de la ruptura intempestiva de la ojiverde. Fanren se acerco hasta el abrazandolo con su corazon hecho pedazos, era muy extraño ver a Shaoran sucumbir ante las lagrimas._

 _-Por favor dime que pasa XiaoLang!_

 _-No me preguntes nada Fanren..._

 _-Hermanito... - Le dijo con la voz entrecortada_

* * *

 _Sakura jugueteaba con un brocoli sobre su plato, aun intacto con su cena. Touya la miraba con preocupacion y molestia. Nadeshiko la miraba con pena mientras Fujitaka no habia notado nada aun, pues tenia bastantes pensamientos al rededor de su partida a Hokkaido que aun no le habia dicho a su familia._

 _-Papà que es lo que nos tenias que decir?_

 _-Oh, si, veran... - Se quedo en silencio un momento_

 _Nadeshiko sujeto la mano de su esposo al tiempo quele sonreia para darle animos._

 _-Su padre se tiene que ir a vivir a Hokkaido, debido al trabajo - Acompleto Nadeshiko_

 _-Que! - Espero sorprendido Touya_

 _Sakura escucho las palabras de su madre y se giro hacia su padre con los ojos como platos._

 _-Viviras haya papà!? Pero...no entiendo, ya no vendras? - Dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz_

 _-No, no tranquilos, veran, tengo una propuesta de trabajo muy importante pero es necesario residir en esa ciudad por trabajo, la universidad me proporcionara casa y viaticos para que por supuesto ustedes se vayan conmigo._

 _-Irnos! - Dijo Touya en seco - Pero aun no acaba el ciclo escolar_

 _-Ya hable con su madre al respecto de eso, no quisiera perjudicarlos, pero tenedremos un nivel de vida mucho mejor, podre enviarte a la Universidad que deseas en Tokio Touya, y Sakura podra tener tambien una mejor educacion, es un beneficio para todos. Es el trabajo de mi vida chicos - Les dijo Fujitaka con la mirada suplicante - Y quiero que esten conmigo en este proceso, son mi familia._

 _Sakura iba a decir algo pero cerro la boca, quedandose con la mirada fija en la nada. Irse...irse para siempre...a otra ciudad, lejos de Tomoeda, de sus amigos, de sus abuelos, de...de_

 _-Shaoran - Dejo salir al fin con dolor desde su garganta, y sus ojos no detuvieron mas las lagrimas._

 _-Sakura! - Le dijo su padre sorprendido_

 _-Hija...pero que, por que lloras? No se iran inmediatamente, me alcanzaran para el nuevo ciclo escolar - Le decia su padre muy peocupado._

 _-Y Shaoran papà?_

 _-Lo veras hija, cuando vengas de visita, pueden hablarse por telefono, hay muchas formas. Si lo suyo tiene que sea, sera aqui o en donde sea._

 _-Tu no entiendes - Le dijo un tanto molesta - Quieres que nosotros entendamos que tenemos que dejar nuestras viedas asi nada mas por tu nuevo trabajo y tu no puedes entender que yo dejo la mia aqui_

 _-Monstruo! - Le regaño Touya_

 _-No! Yo no voy a irme a ningun lado!_

 _-Sakura hija, has tenido un mal dia, no lo tomes asi - Le sonrio su madre_

 _-Mi pequeña, lo siento tanto de verdad, pero este cambio es necesario, no esta a discusion lo lamento._

 _Sakura miro a su padre con dolor, sentia que caia una tormenta con toda su fuerza sobre ella. Se levanto de su asiento y se disculpo con sus padres._

 _-Tengo que ir a ver a Tomoyo, perdon..._

 _-Sakura, ven aqui! Monstruo! - Le ordeno Touya_

 _Nadeshiko le hizo una seña al moreno para que la dejara ir, mientras el tomaba asiento de nuevo en su lugar._

 _-Todo es un desastre Nadeshiko, sabia que ella seria la mas afectada - Decia su padre con tristesa_

 _-Es una caprichosa! Ponerse asi por el mocoso ese! - Constesto con enfado Touya_

 _-Sakura tuvo una pelea con ese muchacho antes de venir al restaurante, no se siente bien, y esta noticia le cayo de peso. Dejenla que pase la noche con Tomoyo y mañana que este mas tranquila hablaremos con ella. - Les dijo Nadeshiko_

 _-Peleo con el mocoso, ahora entiendo...que le hizo?_

 _-No se, no la aturdas Touya_

 _-Esta bien cariño? Que paso con Shaoran_

 _-Cosas de jovenes cariño, deja que ellos lo resuelvan. Sakura es muy tempramental seguramente es algun mal entendido._

 _Fujitaka se quedo mirando la ventana hacia donde su hija se habia ido con preocupacion._

* * *

Shaoran llego con Fanren a su casa, y de inmediato subio a su habitacion a encerrarse, no le habia dicho nada a su hermana, y nopensaba decirle nada a nadie. Ierian lo vio llegar con los ojos inchados y a su hija a un costado , con la mirada precoupada.

-Que paso? .- Pregunto Ierian

-No se...me lo encontre en el rio asi

Ierian se quedo callada siguiendo a su hijo subir las escaleras, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Dejalo solo, ya no dira.

El ambarino llego hasta su habitacion, y se sento en la ventana que daba hacia la habitacion de Sakura. Aquella ventana por la que tantas veces habia logrado verla y ella se giraba para poder sonreirle o lanzarle un beso a los aires. Sintio como las lagrimas le recorrian las mejillas de nuevo, se abrazo las rodillas y escondio el rostro entre ellas. La esperaria hasta que llegara a casa y hablaria con ella, no soportaba ese distanciamiento un minuto mas.

Sin embargo las horas pasaron una a una con una lentitud inexplicable, pero aquella luz jamas se encendio. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y claramente habia visto a sus padres llegar. Habia llamado quiza unas 20 veces y en todas ellas se la negaban. Decidio arrastrase hasta su cama , para intentar dormir un poco, per el ultimo pensamiento que le cruzo, seguia siendo ella.

Sakura por su parte se encontraba en la casa de Tomoyo, recargada del escritorio de su amiga, mirando el cielo norcturno y la luna brillando sobre el cielo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y al igual que Shaoran su ultimo pensamiento era el ambarino.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Esta semana es puro drama, ya seee! lo siento, les confieso que termine deprimiendome con este capitulo, fue horrible pelearnos aquella vez, pero nuestro heroe no se quedara sentado oh no! Y que pasara con el viaje a Hokkaido, ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo! :3**

 **Los quiero! feliz inicio de semana!**

 **Eli-off**


	7. Un Amor de Verdad

**SOULMATES**

 **CAPITULO 7: Un Amor de Verdad**

Su mano rodeaba la mía con calidez al tiempo que sus pasos se coordinaban con los míos, no escuchaba su voz pero veía el movimiento de sus labios bien definidos, sus dientes blancos, sus cejas pobladas, sus ojos haciéndose más claros a la luz del sol.

Sentí como por fin mi corazón volvía a mi pecho y latía suavemente sin doler. El me sonríe y las mariposas en mi estómago revolotean de nuevo. Nada había cambiado y aquella pelea no habia existido, todo era un mal sueño. Lo rodeo por la cintura aferrándome a sus labios en un beso casi tan real que mis mejillas se humedecen, y es ahí donde noto que la pesadilla es cierta.  
Abro los ojos sintiendo mi rostro mojado, el corazón agitado y roto. Cómo lo extrañaba, como deseaba que lo que vi en Café de Revés no hubiese sido verdad. Miro el reloj a mi lado 5:55 am...

No puedo dormir, sería inútil si lo intento, me levanto sintiéndome pesada, cansada, ojerosa. Abro aquella puerta corrediza que da paso al amplio balcón en la habitación de Tomoyo, los primeros tonos rosas y celestes rayan en la lejanía, cierro los ojos con fuerza, apretando mi pecho como queriendo unir mis piezas rotas, las lagrimas caen solas, silenciosas y lentas. El amanecer llegó envolviéndome en sus primeros rayos de sol, iluminandome el rostro y haciendo notoria mi inexistente sonrisa.

-Sakura?- Tomoyo me llamába tan bajito, como no queriendo interrumpir ese rato conmigo misma.  
La escucho pero no la miro, solo me giro un poco para sonreírle por lo bajo.

-Vinieron a verte...- Menciona dudativa, pero serena.

-Touya? -Pregunto con miedo, pero ella menea la cabeza, si no era mi hermano entonces... Mamá?

-Ya voy- Le sonrió y me encamino hacia donde ella está, me acerco a besar su mejilla y le doy los buenos días, pasar tiempo con ella siempre me reconfortaba.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche, y por escucharme Tom -Sostengo sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ni lo digas Saku, no me gusta verte así, habla con Li...-Mencionaba mirándome con esos ojos amatistas tan profundos y gentiles, suplicando por él.

-No se si quiero escuchar de su boca que ya no me ama Tom, no lo resistiría.

-No juzgues antes de conocer sus razones Saku, solo, escuchalo quieres -Me sonríe y no puedo negarme a su petición yo también quería saber.

-Si es que quiere verme después de todo lo que le dije...- Miro el suelo con tristeza, arrepintiendome de cada palabra.

-Entonces apresurate a bajar -Me dice muy sonriente y me deja sola y helada al pie del balcón.

Era él? Quien había venido a verme era él? Mis piernas se movieron lento hacia el frente, y obligó a mi cerebro a reaccionar. Entonces es cuando atravieso la habitación y abro la puerta de golpe bajando la enorme escalera de caracol a toda prisa, siento que resbaló en el último escalón consecuencia de usar calcetines y no sandalias y lo veo a lo lejos, sentado en la sala de estar, con una chamarra gruesa y algo en sus manos. Mirando hacia la ventana distraídamente con la mirada tan triste como la mia.

Siento el bum,bum, de mi corazón otra vez y sonrió inconscientemente a su presencia, doy un paso al frente y entonces el me mira, esos ojos chocolate, tan intensos, brillantes, y tristes. Esboza una sonrisa diminuta y avergonzada y se levanta de golpe del sofá.

-Shaoran ? - le digo con clara sorpresa.

-Yo...-Balbucea mientras miraba nervioso hacia todos lados menos hacia mi- Yo...te estuve llamando y tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí.

Yo solo lo miraba y asentia, intentando no lanzarme a sus brazos llorando como loca.  
Él me había venido a buscar. Sí!

-Te traje esto! - Shaoran se acercó torpemente hasta mi dejando una pequeña tarta de frutillas sobre mi mano. -Lamento haberte molestado, solo quería saber que estabas bien. Se que estás molesta... Y no te culpo, solo...espero que puedas perdonarme. Adiós - Levanto su rostro para mirarme al fin, podía notar sus ojos temblar, y sus manos cerrarse con fuerza a sus costados.

Yo me había quedado sin habla, quería decirle mil cosas, pero no salía nada, intentaba mover mi cuerpo y evitar que se fuera pero tampoco podía moverme. Solo lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

Él se espero unos segundos a que yo reaccionara, quizá esperando igual que yo que todo quedará arreglado con un beso, pero no pasó. Shaoran bajo su mirada decepcionado y se dio media vuelta saliendo en cámara lenta de casa de Tomoyo, la puerta se cerró detrás de él apenas haciendo ruido y en ese momento recobre la respiración.

Los sollozos llegaron a mi con fuerza, mis lágrimas caían sobre la pequeña tarta de frutas una tras otra. Era una idiota...lo había dejado irse.

* * *

Era todo, era un imbécil, había hechado todo a perder. Una tarta de frutas Shaoran? Venir solo a ver si estaba bien? En serio!? Solo esos débiles argumentos tenía.

Que esperaba? Que se lanzará a mis brazos? Estaba tan ansioso por verla que no había pensado en que decirle. Su silencio me habia desarmado, su mirada fija sobre mi, sin poder decifrar que pensaba, que sentía. Solo veía hielo en el verde de sus ojos. La peor parte además de su silencio, de sus palabras el día anterior...No me había detenido. No!

Salí por aquel enrejado a las afueras de la mansion de Daidouji y me atreví a mirar hacia atrás, quizá con la esperanza de verla pero ella no estaba. No más tras de mí, ni a mi lado, ni en mi vida.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y golpeé la pared con fuerza.

-Rayooos! -Grite con fuerza haciendo que las aves dejarán sus nidos alzando el vuelo.

Meti mis manos a los bolsillos, sentía que me punzaban, pero no les tome importancia, debía llegar a mis clases de música. Di la vuelta en la esquina, juraría que escuche mi nombre, pero no...imposible, mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada. Seguí caminando.

* * *

-Shaoran! -Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría hasta el enrejado de la mansion, pero él no estaba más ahí. Sentí una terrible desesperación apoderarse de mi, hasta dejarme sin aire.

-Monstruo?!- Mi hermano me miraba con sorpresa. Mientras yo respiraba con dificultad , aún en calcetines y con la pijama puesta, mirando a la nada.

-Estas bien Sakura?-Pregunto Yukito mientras me levantaba el rostro con suavidad y sus ojos grises me transmitían paz.

Me abraze a Yukito con fuerza, dejando salir mis lágrimas mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y el me abrazaba la cabeza con ternura.

-Ya,ya todo estará bien, desahogate, yo estoy aquí. -Decia el con la misma condescendencia de mi padre.

-Y ahora que...- Decía mi hermano irritado, seguramente rodando los ojos.

-Vamos adentro, cámbiate y vayamos a casa. Tu padre no quiere irse sin despedirse de ti - Me decía Yukito al tiempo que me sonreía, mientras mi hermano caminaba en silencio a nuestro lado.

* * *

Era martes, y ya habían pasado 4 días desde que rompimos aquel viernes por la tarde, no la había vuelto a ver desde el día que fui a casa de Daidouji.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, que por lo general era la mayor parte del tiempo, sentía que el corazón se me desgajaba y perdía el aire en mis pulmones.  
Tenia bien claro que ella no quería saber más de mi y por eso había decidido no buscarla más, darle su espacio y evitarla todo lo posible, antes de quebrarme frente a ella y besarla para no soltarla jamás. Me dolía, dolía mucho. Y eso me hacía recordar por que jamás me había enamorado.

Baje a la cocina, mis hermanas ya estaban a la mesa. Me limite a dar los buenos días y tome un poco de fruta , solo la manzana y las uvas...el resto no me apetecia. Me senté a lado de Fanren sin mirar a nadie, y comencé a comer de manera mecanica.

-Solo comeras eso Xiao Lang? -Pregunto mi madre escrutandome con la mirada.

-No tengo apetito madre - Respondi friamente

-No comes, no hablas, no duermes, que te sucede Xiao Lang ?

-Madre...en serio no tengo animos de hablar sobre esto con nadie. Buen Provecho - Me levantó de la mesa tomando mi chaqueta para poder salir de casa, pero la mirada acusadora de mi madre detiene mis pasos.

-A donde vas jovencito? - Mi madre daba miedo cuando se ponía seria, al grado que todas mis hermanas dejaron de comer y yo solo me giré a verla sin expresión alguna.

-Al colegio, a donde más si no!- Le respondo con ironía. Ella solo me levanta una ceja, y noto como su mandíbula se tensa.

-Mamà no, dejalo - Menciona Fanren

-No me tienes confianza Xiao Lang?- Su voz se quiebra y me hace sentir culpable, cierro los ojos con molestia y regreso a donde ella está.

-No es eso madre. Puedo irme ya?

-Entonces , por que no me dices que te sucede. Te noto mal, diferente. Y no me digas que no!

-Que le dijiste Fanren? - Cuestiono mirando a mi hermana con clara molestia

-Ham...nada Xiao...- Mi hermana mentía y yo lo sabía, notaba su nerviosismo.

-Hay...- Suspiro con pesadez masajenadome la sien y tomando asiento de nuevo a lado de mis hermanas.

-Comeras algo hermanito? - Me sonrie Futtie mientras me pasa un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Asiento con la cabeza resignado, estirando la mano para tomar un croassiant del centro de la mesa sumergiendolo en la crema de maní.

-Peleaste con Ying Fa no es cierto? - Me pregunta mi madre sin más preámbulos, tomando serenamente su desayuno.

-Rompimos... - Le digo pasandome dolorosamente aquel bocado ahora amargo de crema de maní.

-Queeeee!? - Escucho a todas mis hermanas exclamar al unisono, mientras mi madre ni se inmuta.

-Y por que razon Xiao Lang?

-Me vio con otra chica en Café de Revez...- Menciono con tristeza mirando el suelo

-Que hiciste que cosa Xiao Lang Li! Como pudiste! - Me gritaba Feimei indignada.

-Por que Xiao Lang... - Decía incredula Shieffa mientras Futtie tomaba mi mano mirándome lastimosamente.

-Tu no harias algo asi Xiao Lang - Fanren me miraba convencida con una sonrisa, nadie me conocía como ella, por eso era mi hermana favorita. Le devolví el gesto.

-No me diras nada madre?. Te escucho

Ierian termino lo que habia en su plato, tomo la servilleta de su regazo y se limpio la comisura de los labios con elegancia. Acerco su taza de cafè hasta ella y mientras vertia el azucar levanto su penetrante y hermosa mirada para posarla sobre la de su hijo.

-Creo que toda accion tiene una reaccion XiaoLang, no te creo capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de esa jovencita por que eh visto la forma en que la miras, sin embargo creo que eres victima de tus malas decisiones. Ayer estabas con Dante, asi que supongo que estabas en ese café con él y esa jovencita. -Mi madre me mira sonriendo ligeramente para volver a su café- Cuando parece que el amor se acaba debemos recordarle a la otra persona cuanto la amamos.

Mis hermanas cerraron el pico de golpe mientras depositaban su mirada ahora sobre mi. Yo solo mire a mi madre con sorpresa, era increible como no podía irsele una sola cosa a esa mujer.

-La decepcioné tanto que no quiere ni verme - Admito con pesar.

-La confianza es algo que se pierde muy facil Xiao Lang. Debes ser paciente, recuerdale lo importante que es para ti y si la amas, no la dejes ir- Sentí a mi madre acercarse para besarme la mejilla y alejarse hacia el despacho.  
Paciencia... claro.

* * *

No había vuelto a ver a Shaoran desde aquel día, no importa si salía varias veces en el día para toparmelo en la acera, o en el jardín cuidando las rosas de su madre, no había rastros de él. La luz en su recamara se encendía siempre a la misma hora, pero no volvió a correr las cortinas para dejarme verlo. Habíamos regresado a ser solo vecinos.

La palma de mi mano quedó grabada en el cristal de la ventana a causa del frio, pensando en los dias que no volverían más. La tibieza de mis lágrimas recorríeron mi rostro, extrañaba a Shaoran cada día más y me sentía tan culpable por haberlo dejado ir tan fácil, pero tambien tenía miedo de buscarlo.

Mi madre tocó la puerta, deteniéndose detrás de mi, presionando mi hombro como si me apoyara en silencio.

-Se te hará tarde hija...

Me giré para tenerla de frente, ella era mi confidente, no es que pudiera ocultarle las cosas. Mi sonrisa quebrada adorno mi rostro y ella limpio con sus dedos mis lágrimas, acomodó mi cabello detrás de la oreja y me sonrió.

-Buscalo, estoy segura que si te tiene enfrente todo se arreglará.- La escuché decirme con ternura, yo solo sentí el nudo en mi garganta de nuevo.

Asentí a sus palabras, y me despedí de ella para encaminarme a Seijo. Salí de casa sintiendo el aire helado sobre mi rostro, despeinado mi flequillo, abrazandome a mi misma, decidí caminar por el sendero del río, seguramente el ya había pasado por ahí antes que yo. Quería seguir sus pasos, mirar lo que sus ojos vieron, rozar con mis dedos la maleza como el lo hacia escuchando el río pasar.

Me detuve acariciando el barandal que me separaba de aquellas caudalosas aguas, cerré los ojos disfrutando del sonido del río pasar, trayendo hasta mi los recuerdos de sus besos, el sonido de voz, el eco de su risa.

* * *

Iba tarde al colegio, la charla con mi madre y el interrogatorio de mis hermanas me habían retrasado bastante, caminaba tan a prisa como mis piernas me permitían.

Me olvidé de disfrutar mi camino, pero a la mitad del sendero la vi a lo lejos, inmersa en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados de cara al río.

Que hacía ahí? Sentí mi sangre helarse y mis rodillas temblar, mi corazón tiro de mi con fuerza obligándome a regresarlo a donde pertenecía, a su lado.

Camine lentamente hasta donde ella estaba, la tenía tan cerca que roze su cabello con la punta de mis dedos, el dulzor de aquel perfume que Fanren le había dado en su cumpleaños me inundó los sentidos, vi algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, eso me sorprendió, odiaba verla llorar. Estire mi mano hasta ella, quitando todo rastro de humedad en su rostro, ella se dejó llevar por mi tacto, y yo solo la acaricie con suavidad, sintiendo que mi pecho se inchaba y desbordaba en mi interior.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, mi mirada la buscó con desesperó.

* * *

Los recuerdos de sus caricias eran tan vívidos que juraría que siento su mano posarse con suavidad sobre mis mejillas, su loción perfumando el aire, haciendo latir mi corazón tan rápido que podría salirse de mi pecho.

Quería abrazarlo, lo anhelaba más que ah nada, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y descubrí que un dedo intruso limpiaba mi rostro. Abrí los ojos con lentitud temiendo encontrarme con un extraño, pero nada me preparaba para tenerlo frente mío.

Sus ojos chocolate, mirándome fijamente irradiando la miel que poseían dentro. Sujeté a Shaoran con fuerza por la camisa negándome a dejarlo ir de nuevo y me fundi en sus labios.

El me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que yo, sus manos me aprisionaron con fuerza por la cintura, abrazándome con fuerza, podia sentír sus lágrimas mojarme junto a su respiración entrecortada.

Yo solo detuve el tiempo, me quería eterna en sus brazos, olvidando aquella chica, nuestra pelea, el hecho de que me iría y no volvería a verlo.

El recuerdo de ese hecho, me devolvió de golpe a la realidad, era cruel retenerlo a mi lado si me iría para jamás volver...quizá lo mejor era haber roto. Así el no sufriría con mi partida, ni yo con la distancia, aunque le querria toda la vida.

Me separé de él con dificultad, recobrando el aliento mientras el me apretaba con fuerza y juntaba su frente a la mía.

-No, no...no te vayas. Perdóname Sakura - Sus mirada temblaba sobre la mía, haciéndome desfallecer. Haciéndome más dificil irme.

-Lo siento...de verdad lo siento. -Le dije cerrando los ojos para no verlo más.

-Se que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Solo escúchame!

-No puedo... -Quite su agarre de mis brazos y di dos pasos hacia atrás, viendo cómo le rompia el corazon de nuevo y me di la media vuelta para alejarme.

-Sakura!

Escuché sus pasos corriendo tras de mí, sujetándome de nuevo por el brazo. Por que me lo hacia tan difícil.

-Vete con ella! - Le dije furiosa

-Ella no significa nada para mí Sakura, ni ella ni nadie. Soy incapaz de serte infiel y no solo porque no quiero, sino por que no puedo. No puedo querer a nadie como a ti. - Me miro molesto, con esos ojos fríos que hacia mucho no le veía.

-Es mejor ser amigos Shaoran... -Estupida...la peor mentira de mi vida.

-Que! Yo no te veo como amiga, y se que tú tampoco!

-No podemos seguir...

-Esa es tu decisión! No la mía, pero como gustes! No soy yo el que huye - Vi a Shaoran pasar a mi lado mirándome con dureza aunque el ambar de sus ojos no me mentía, estaba tan dolido como yo.

Lo vi caminar a lo lejos, mientras yo solo me quedaba llorando viendolo irse de nuevo...No había vuelta atrás.

-Adios Shao...- Apreté con fuerza el broche que me dio y seguí mi camino.

* * *

 **1 mes Después...**

El invierno era el más crudo en muchos años, hacía tanto frío que los autos se congelaban y el agua se convertía en hielo.

Así me sentía por dentro también, mis ojeras llegaban hasta la mitad de mi rostro, note que había bajado de peso por que la ropa me nadaba y los huesos de mis hombros resaltaban haciendo mis facciones más finas.

Que el amor no mata? No literalmente, solo lo hace en pausas. Yo sentía que llevaba años alejada de él, amándolo cada día como desde el primero.

Nos encontrábamos continuamente en la escuela, siempre ignorandonos, luchando por no cruzarnos en el camino, evitando nuestras miradas, finjiendo que no existíamos pero amandonos en silencio, esperando el día en que nos decidieramos a ser felices como antes fuimos.

Le veía reír a veces con algo que le comentaban, comer, respirar, vivir sin mi, sin problemas. Yo le había roto el corazón al final, era ovio que siguiera, yo solo pedía que fuera feliz.

* * *

Las semanas se me hacían infinitas, la amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo, quería correr a su lado y luego recordaba que no me quería mas en su vida, sin embargo estaba convencido de aún me amaba.

Mi peor tortura era tenerla de vecina y además ir en el mismo instituto, a un salón de distancia, seguirla con la mirada a lo lejos, toda la vida acompañada por Sáenz, ese imbécil de sonrisa perfecta que tanto la idiotizaba. Empezaba a creer que me había dejado por el, que otra razón había para ser tan tajante.

Este sentimiento de amor-odio me consumía, y aunque mi relación con Dante obviamente se había dañado, seguíamos siendo amigos. Eriol me había enseñado a fumar en estas semanas, un inhibidor de dolor bastante efectivo cuando me daba por pensar en ella.

El festival de invierno del instituto se acercaba y nos tocaba interpretar, sin embargo como diría Eriol, yo estaba tan dolido que solo quería cantar a Bunbury ,apague mi cigarrillo en la pared y lancé la colilla a la lejanía.

Entre al aula donde Eriol ya me esperaba, sabiendo lo que quería hacer antes de que todos llegaran. Comenzó a tocar una de las trompetas de la banda de guerra y me deje desgarrar la garganta por la única melodia que me nacía cantar en ese momento.

 ** _Aunque No Sea Conmigo_**

 _ _ **Enrique Bunbury**__

 _ **A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario**_  
 _ **Que por mi parte yo estaré esperando**_  
 _ **El día en que te decidas a volver**_  
 _ **Y ser feliz como antes fuimos**_

 _ **Sé muy bien**_  
 _ **Que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario**_  
 _ **La soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse**_  
 _ **Están luchando cada quien**_  
 _ **Por no encontrarse**_

 _ **Y no es por eso**_  
 _ **Que haya dejado de quererte un solo día**_  
 _ **Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida**_  
 _ **Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía**_

 _ **Pero si ahora tienes**_  
 _ **Tan sólo la mitad del gran amor que aún te tengo**_  
 _ **Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo**_  
 _ **Quiero que seas feliz**_  
 _ **Aunque no sea conmigo**_

 _ **Y no es por eso**_  
 _ **Que haya dejado de quererte un solo día**_  
 _ **Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida**_  
 _ **Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía**_

 _ **Pero si ahora tienes**_  
 _ **Tan sólo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo**_  
 _ **Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo**_  
 _ **Quiero que seas feliz**_  
 _ **Aunque no sea conmigo**_

* * *

 **Pov Tomoyo**

El festival de invierno sería en unos dias, y ya no podía soportar un día más viendo a Sakura llorar, empesinada en alejarse de Shaoran por que se cambiaría de ciudad.

Guardarle este secreto estaba matándolos a ambos, perdiendo su tiempo alejados, pudiendo disfrutar de cada minuto en la compañía del otro.

Sabía de boca de Eriol que aunque Shaoran no se la pasaba llorando, no frente al él al menos, estaba sufriendo muchísimo, fumaba más de la cuenta, comía poco, tenía unas ojeras iguales a las de Sakura, y se la pasaba cantando canciones de Bunbury una y otra vez en el salón de medios. Eriol estaba enloqueciendo igual que yo con este par y habíamos decidido decirle la verdad a Shaoran antes de que Sakura se fuera en Enero.

Estaba a unos pasos de la sala de medios y ya sabía de lo que Eriol me hablaba, "Infinito" se escuchaba con toda su fuerza hasta salir de aquellos muros. Sentí pena por el, con los altavoces encendidos y su voz ronca gritándole al mundo. Menie la cabeza, había un cenicero a su lado y como supuse, rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _ **Infinito**_

 _ **Enrique Bunbury**_

 _ **Me calaste hondo**_  
 _ **Y ahora me dueles**_  
 _ **Si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo**_  
 _ **Un momento se va**_  
 _ **Y no vuelve a pasar**_

 _ **Y decían: "¡qué bonito!" era vernos pasear**_  
 _ **Queriéndonos infinito**_  
 _ **Pensaban: "siempre será igual"**_  
 _ **¿Cómo lo permitimos, qué es lo que hicimos tan mal?**_  
 _ **¿Fue este orgullo desgraciado**_  
 _ **Que no supimos tragar?**_  
 _ **Engáñame un poco al menos**_  
 _ **Dí que me quieres aún más**_  
 _ **Que durante todo este tiempo**_  
 _ **Lo has pasado fatal**_  
 _ **Que ninguno de esos idiotas te supieron hacer reír**_  
 _ **Que el único que te importa**_  
 _ **Es este pobre infeliz**_

 _ **Me calaste hondo**_  
 _ **Y ahora me dueles**_  
 _ **Si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo**_  
 _ **Un momento se va**_  
 _ **Y no vuelve a pasar**_

 _ **Y el día que yo me muera y moriré antes que tú**_  
 _ **Sólo quiero que una pena**_  
 _ **Se lloré frente a mi ataúd**_  
 _ **Que esta herida en mi alma no llegó a cicatrizar**_  
 _ **Y estará desesperada**_  
 _ **Hasta que te vea llegar**_

 _ **Me calaste hondo**_  
 _ **Y ahora me dueles**_  
 _ **Si todo lo que nace perece, del mismo modo**_  
 _ **Un momento se va**_  
 _ **Y no vuelve a pasar**_  
 _ **Un momento de va**_  
 _ **Y no vuelve a pasar**_  
 _ **Un momento se va**_

-Li? - Entre lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Vi como sus ojos se detuvieron en mi figura, apagando la grabadora en ipso facto, recobrando la compostura.

-No es necesario, se que estás pasandola mal...- El entorno su mirada hacia mi, y al final se dejó caer en una de las sillas del auditorio, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-Eriol te dijo no? - Menciono rendido

-Si y no, la verdad, es que fui a buscarte a tu salón y Dante me dijo que te saltaste ciencias. A excepción de Sakura no es un secreto que pasas mucho tiempo aquí.

-Relamiendome las heridas como un gato, no? -Se dijo a sí mismo con ironía.

-Sakura está muy triste también, se la pasa llorando. Te extraña muchísimo

Vi como Shaoran se sonrio con sorna y luego su mirada se entristeció.

-Entonces por que Daidouji...

Yo lo mire pensando en cada palabra que le diría, en si como decía Eriol solo acrecentaria su dolor por que ella se iría para siempre, o si como yo lo pensaba, era una oportunidad para unirlos de nuevo y romper con las barreras de la distancia, un amor como el suyo vencería lo que fuera no?.

Sentí su mirada estudiarme, mientras yo intentaba mantenerme serena, le sonreí un poco y me decidí a decírselo.

-En serio quieres saber por qué?- El me miro como si yo tuviera todas sus respuestas.

-SI - Me dijo como quien va a recibir la condena de muerte.

-Ella ...

-Es Sáenz no? - Me interrumpió sin siquiera haber comenzado y solo pude reír sonoramente.

-Que es tan gracioso Daidouji!

-No Li! Estas muy equivocado, ellos solo son amigos.

-Seguro, la eh visto pasar todo el tiempo con el, incluso lo eh visto salir de su casa! Abrazarla, tenerla cerca!

-Es gay Shaoran...

-Que...

Intenté no reír más, pero su expresión era como para darle un Óscar, solo se quedó callado parpadeando como si no entendiera el Japonés, mirándome y luego mirando a la nada. Me reí de nuevo.

-Estas hablando de la misma persona Daidouji? -Me preguntó

-Si, Santiago Sáenz el chico Colombiano de intercambió, está en tu clase.

Shaoran otra vez se quedó en silencio, note que se mordía labio con fuerza, quizá ahora se sentía culpable.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto que solo nos reveló a Sakura y a mi, es delicado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, nada saldrá de aquí. Gracias...por decirme.

-Bueno, aclarado este punto. Sakura...de negó a volver contigo por que se irá de Tomoeda.

Note como los ojos de Li se dilataron en su máxima expresión y su voz se ahogaba en su garganta. Escuché salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y me miro de nuevo.

-Cuando? -Inquirio

-En 1 Mes...

Shaoran paso a mi lado a toda prisa y se detuvo en la entrada.

-Gracias Daidouji...

-No la dejes ir...-Atine a decirle

-Nunca más...

Salió del aula y vi su sombra alejarse a toda prisa. Espero haber hecho lo correcto.

-Lo siento Sakura...

* * *

Sentí que el tiempo comenzaba correr en mi contra, tenía que recuperarla asi fuera la ultima cosa que hiziera. La había juzgado tan mal, sumiendome en mi dolor, amándola tanto, extrañando la hasta morir y ella se iría. No! No se irí saber que era la persona más importante en mi vida.

La busque en su salón, en el gimnasio, en el campo de soccer con las porristas, parecía no estar en ningún lado.

Cansado y abatido, decidí irme a casa, podría ir a buscarla a su casa, así su hermano me corriera o su padre abriera la puerta. Acelere los pasos ansioso por estrecharla de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Pero cuando llegue a su puerta, nadie la abrió, su perro Kero no estaba.y las cortinas estaban cerradas. Sentí el terror apoderarse de mi.

-No por favor, no, no, no parar como si ese mantra fuera a devolvermela.

-Xiao Lang? -Escuche a Fanren a mis espaldas, me giré a donde ella estaba y la vi llevando a Kero a dar un paseo.

-Que haces con su perro?

-Pasearlo! Dhaaa!

-Eso ya lo noté Fanren! Pero por qué lo haces tú?

-Sakura y sus padres no están, salieron unos días de viaje a Kioto. Volverán en 1 semana.

Una semana, justo para el festival de Invierno en el instituto y el final del ciclo escolar.

-La veniste a buscar? -Mi hermana me sonrio mientras yo asentía.

-No quiero perderla...

-Entonces busquemos la forma de que estén juntos de nuevo -Fanren me abrazó y yo la dejé hacerlo. Necesitaba ese abrazo y solo ella podría dármelo.

Entramos a casa con Kero detrás de nosotros, un Golden Retriver bastante grande y juguetón. Mis padres tampoco estaban por asuntos del Consejo y es cuando mis hermanas aprovechaban para poner su música a todo volumen. Shieffa adoraba a Reik y justo cuando di un paso dentro de la casa la letra de esa canción me iluminó.

-Pausala! -Le dije en ipso facto

-Hay Xiao Lang! Por que! - La más pequeña de mis hermanas me miraba haciendo un puchero mientras apagaba la radio.

-Como se llama esa canción? -Le pregunté con interés.

-Desde cuando te gusta Reik?

-Solo dime!

Shieffa me dio el nombre, lo anoté mentalmente y subi a toda prisa a mi habitación. Una vez dentro me aseguré de ponerle pasador a la puerta y desempolve la guitarra de mi padre, sacando la tonada de esa canción en seguida.

-La tengo!

Una vez que termine las partituras, llame a Eriol. Tenia el plan perfecto para y me jugaría esta última carta. No iba a perder al amor de mi vida.

* * *

La semana que pasamos en Kioto con mi padre, me sirvió para darme cuenta que sin importar la lejanía que tendría de Tomoeda mi corazón estaba aquí, con él, aunque ahora fuéramos solo extraños.

Cada día luchaba con el impulso de ir a buscarlo, decirle que lo extrañaba mas que a nada y que moría por volver a su lado. Pero solo repetía nuestro playlist una y otra vez, como una masoquista cobarde.

Hoy sería el cierre del ciclo escolar, dejaría de ser una estudiante de 3er grado de Secundaria y los vería a todos por última vez. Tomoyo había insistido en que me pusiera un vestido estrapple color salmón con una falda tipo tutú con bastante vuelo que debido a mi perdida de peso me hacía resaltar la diminuta cintura que había adquirido en esos meses.

Me maquille y me coloque mis primeras zapatilla altas y me decidí a asistir aquel festival, solo con el firme propósito de verlo tocar con la banda de música de Seijo. Me despediría de el y partiría de Tomoeda.

La limusina con Tomoyo y el resto de nuestros amigos me esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Baje la escalera con la mirada sonriente de mamá, mientras papá me colocaba una pulsera con un ramillete de cerezos en la muñeca y Touya me ofrecía su brazo para llevarme hasta la entrada.

-Diviertete monstruo -Me dijo mi hermano sonriendome para ayudarme a subir al auto, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

El ruido afuera del auditorio de volvía cada vez más estruendoso. Sentía mis manos sudorosas y los nervios me carcomian. Baje la mirada hacia el ramillete de cerezos adornando la solapa de mi saco, que Eriol me había dado. No me había puesto a pensar hasta este momento que no podría bailar en la graduación con ella.

Por que no! Iba a recuperarla esta noche y bailariamos hasta quedarnos sin pies.

Escuché que la bienvenida a la banda de música y me erguí en mi sitio avanzando para tomar mi lugar en los violines.

Tocamos una piezas para deleite de todos, y nos levantamos para agradecer con una reverencia los aplausos . Antes de que las cortinas se cerraran el director de la Orquesta dio la señal, mi señal para avanzar al frente del auditorio y cantarle solo a ella, en compañía de toda la banda y mi guitarra.

 _ **Un amor de verdad**_

 _ **Reik**_

 _ **Te siento conmigo**_  
 _ **En cada latido**_  
 _ **En mi corazón**_  
 _ **Si me siento perdido**_  
 _ **Encuentro el norte**_  
 _ **Con sólo escuchar tu voz**_

Eriol me había dicho que estaría en la tercera fila, la hermosa chica color salmón con el ramillete de cerezos idéntico al mio en su muñeca derecha. De inmediato conecte con su mirada, solo le cantaría a ella, aunque todos me oyeran.

 _ **Podrán pasar huracanes**_  
 _ **Pero nada podrá contra mí**_

 _ **Porque tú serás**_  
 _ **La luz que ilumine mi andar**_  
 _ **Y el mundo se detendrá a mirar**_  
 _ **Un amor de verdad**_

Ella se tapaba la boca con sus manos miéntras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, sin dejar de mirarme. Yo solo pude sonreírle.

 _ **Si estás a mi lado**_  
 _ **No importa el pasado**_  
 _ **Ya no hay mas dolor, oh no**_

 _ **El cielo nublado**_  
 _ **Y el viento helado**_  
 _ **Se fueron con tu calor**_

 _ **Podrán volver huracanes, no**_  
 _ **Pero nada podrá contra mí**_

 _ **Porque tu serás**_  
 _ **La luz que ilumine mi andar**_  
 _ **Y el mundo se detendrá a mirar**_  
 _ **Un amor de verdad**_

 _ **Y es que tú serás**_  
 _ **La luz que ilumine mi andar**_  
 _ **Y el mundo se detendrá a mirar**_  
 _ **Un amor de verdad**_  
 _ **Un amor de verdad**_

Baje la guitarra para dejarla sobre el banco donde antes me había sentado, y le pase el micrófono a Eriol.

Sakura lloraba en su lugar mientras todos aplaudían y yo me apresuré acortar nuestra ridícula distancia todo ese tiempo, sentía mi corazón latir como caballo desbocado, deseoso por tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Lo se, se que te irás y no me importa! Te voy a seguir hasta el fin del mundo.

Escupi torpemente aquellas palabras para ella desde el fondo de mi corazón, y la tomé entre mis brazos besándola con todo el anhelo que sentía por ella. La necesitaba, la extrañaba, la quería en mi vida para siempre.  
Nos separamos lentamente, mirándonos sin poder perdernos de visa.

-Shaoran...

-Siempre juntos, recuerdas -Pegue mi frente a la de ella besando la punta de su nariz deseando que no me rechazará esta vez.

-Dame está noche tu mano, no quiero pasar un día sin ti...-Susurro como una plegaria que ella al fin escucho.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos, asintiendo una y otra vez. Colgándose de mi cuello como antes lo hacía, dejándome sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

-Si, si Shaoran! Perdóname...

-Eres una tonta cielo!

Me rendí así de fácil ante ella, tenía ese poder, podía pedirme lo que fuera, yo la seguiría a donde fuese, como un idiota enamorado.

* * *

 _ **Holi!**_

 ** _Ayyy al finnn_! Pude acabar este capitulo que me traía de cabeza por que no hayaba como resumir esos meses de caos, que en realidad fuero meses. Tambien pase por una falta de inspiración tremenda, el amor no me fluía. Pero como notaran hay mucho de los pensamientos de Shaoran aquí, y esto es por que todo fue pensado desde su perspectiva. **  
**Lamento la demora, en adelante procurare actualizar mas seguido, no soy de las que dejan un proyecto tirado, pero hare todo lo posible por volver actualizar cada semana como lo venia haciendo, que es un poquin dificl ya que tengo en edicion, Melodia y Soulmates. Gracias a todos loq ue siguen leyendo y comentando, saben que sus reviews son alimento para el alma de un escritor. Un beso enorme y espero que puedan escuchar todas las canciones, uy uy uy! Chao**  
 **Eli-Off**


	8. Graduados

Las emociones se agolparon en mi pecho al rememorar aquel dia, como si lo viviese de nuevo pude sentir el recorrer de su mano extendida en mi espalda, siguiendo el ritmo de la musica en el salon. Las luces cambiaban de color reflejandose en su rostro, en su mirada calma y tibia fija en mis pupilas, su sonrisa curvarse nuevamente al mirarme y el calor de mi pecho expandirse y desbordarse con su contacto. Lo amaba, a mis 16 años tenia perfectamente claro que jamas nadie me haria flotar como el, no importa si me encontraba del otro lado del continente, mi amor solo podria crecer por el .

La musica sono nuevamente al ritmo de Marco Di Mauro, mientras Shaoran se posicionaba a mi espalda meciendonos suavemente, su voz se hacia escuchar solo en mis oidos.

 _Quisiera cantarte, una canción que te enamore de mi  
Te diga qué siento, te diga quién soy  
Y cuánto te haré feliz _

_Que fueran las caricias, que yo quisiera darte  
Que fueran las palabras, que no me animo a decirte  
Que más o menos sonarían así_

No existe nada que me dé  
ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das  
Cuando descubres mi mirada  
No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada

Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo  
y todo lo que pido a Dios  
Te esperaría aquí con paciencia  
No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada...

Senti el sonrojo estallar en mis mejillas, sus manos se aferraban a mi con suavidad, su voz resonaba en mis oidos con total dulzura, como si cada palabra la grabara a fuego en mis memorias, aquella noche el derrochaba ternura a mi lado, nisiquiera necesitaba recordar si podia bailar o no, simplemente me dejaba llevar por el, perdida en el ambar de sus penetrantes ojos y en el sabor de sus labios. Me sentia tan aliviada y feliz de haber vuelto al lugar donde pertenecia que deseaba aislar al resto del mundo y estar solo con el. Mi noche de graduacion no podia ser mas perfecta, y por esos instantes olvide que me iria muy pronto .

* * *

La noche se extendio y yo tenia licencia de llegar como la Cenicienta a la media noche, asi que siendo apenas las 9:00 pm habia un largo camino por recorrer a lado de nuestros amigos. Tomoyo y Eriol nos sonreian felices desde el fondo del salon alzando los sospechosos vasos de bebida en sus manos.

-Bien jugado Daidouji. Esos dos no pueden estar mas felices, y yo te debo la vida quitandome al lobezno deprimido de encima.

-Que dices Hiraguizagua! Era terrible verlos en ese estado, hay personas que simplemente deben estar juntas.

-No crees en esas cosas hasta que los ves juntos, no es cierto? - Sonrio al mirar a la pareja inmersos en su mundo a lo lejos

-Crees que estaran bien? - Pregunto con temor la amatista, siendo consiente del destino incierto que les deparaba su futuro.

-No lo se, si el destino quiere que esten juntos, asi sera. - El chico de gafas le sonrio a la chica a su lado y estiro su mano invitandola a unirse a la pista a lado de sus amigos.

La noche se desenvolvio entre risas y alegria, me sentia infinitamente feliz rodeada de aquellas personas que Dios habia puesto en mi camino, y me sentia afortunada de estar rodeada de tan buenos amigos. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no podias pedirle nada mas ala vida, esos 5 min de felicidad efimera que perduran toda la vida y rememoras una y otra vez como una pelicula en tu mente.

El recuerdo de los arreglos florales a la entrada del salon, y el aroma perfumado del lugar, todas y cada una de las piezas que baile con Shaoran aquella noche, su traje gris plata perfectamente calzado a su delgado cuerpo, el ramillete de flores identico al mio adornando su solapa, aquella sonrisa franca y dulce adornando su rostro y sus manos grandes y tibias entrelazadas con las mias,envolviendolas con amor. Todas esas imagenes las llevaria vividamente en mi memoria, asi como el sabor dulce de sus labios, y mis dedos enrrollados en su cabello marron. Sabia que mi lugar era junto a el, que mi corazon solo podia latir por el y para el.

-Cielo...estas bien?

La voz de Shaoran me saco de mi ensoñacion y sus pupilas buscaron las mias con preocupacion.

-Si, lo siento estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos.

-Revelio! - Musito el ambarino a mi lado de forma juguetona, haciendo referencia a uno de los hechizos de la Saga de Harry Potter ala que tambien eramos fans.

-Tsssch! jajaja No hagas trampa con magia.

-Entonces dime que es lo que esa cabezita tuya esta tramando esta vez. Por que sin importar lo que digas o hagas, te recuerdo nuevamente que nada va a separarnos.

-Pero me ire de Tomoeda...y la distancia, que pasara cuando ya no estemos cerca Shaoran? - Sentia que el miedo de perderlo tarde o temprano me dejaba sin aire

-En primera, la distancia es geografica cielo, y en segundo hay tecnologia, la Pc, el movil, las señales de humo. - Shaoran rio ligeramente intentado disuadir la tension que comenzo a rodearme.

-Y si no es suficiete? - Confese con total sinceridad

-Entonces ire a verte mi amor! te escribire, te llamare, y buscare todas las formas de hacerte saber que mi cuerpo esta aqui pero mi corazon se ira contigo.

Shaoran me tomo de ambas manos mirandome fijamente, mientras yo sentia que mis lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir por mis mejillas sin permiso.

-No, no, cielo, no llores, en serio no lo soporto. No pienses en nada de eso, no vas a perderme y yo no voy a perdete. - Mi chico de ojos ambar me abrazo con dulzura contra el mientras yo escondia mi rostro en su pecho protector.

-No lo haras Shao, yo jamas, jamas podria amar a nadie mas que a ti.

-Juramelo! Jurame que no volveras a dejarme...

Senti su abrazo temblar a mi alrededor, y algunas lagrimas escurridizas brotar en esta ocasion de sus ojos. El tenia tanto miedo como yo a lo desconocido, a las nuevas personas, a los momentos que no pasariamos juntos, a todo lo que nos perderiamos estando separados. Los demonios emergieron en ese momento acechandonos a nuestro alrededor.

Levanete mi rostro con decision y lo mire directamente a los ojos, queria que le quedara bien claro, que el seria el unico Shaoran en mi vida, no habria otro, nunca podria haberlo. Era pesima con las palabras, y estaba consiente de que lo habia herido en un grado en el que ahora le era dificil creer que yo me quedaria a su lado sin importar que, yjamas me perdonaria por ese hecho. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerque con lentitud hasta sus labios, me pegue a su cuerpo envolviendolo entre mis brazos, permitiendo que el beso fuera profundo e intimo. Se quedo desconsertado un par de segundos sin embargo sus labios se amoldaron con facilidad a los mios, y sus manos cubrieron mi espalda descubierta por el strapple del vestido.

En ese momento nos encontrabamos fuera del resinto, bajo el manto estrellado de la noche como testigo. El beso era tan intenso que sentia el piso bajo mis pies evaporarse, miles de luces centelleantes explotaron dentro de mi y desconecte mi cabeza de mi cuerpo. Shaoran se separo de mi para recuperar la respiracion, su mirada se habia obscurecido y algunos mechones de cabello le caian con gracia sobre el rostro, mi respiracion era errada pero podia sentir el palpitar de su corazon resonando al ritmo desbocado del mio, sabia lo que podria pasar si seguiamos a ese ritmo.

* * *

Definitivamente el tiempo separado de ella estaba ocasionando estragos en mi cuerpo, era eso o definitivamente el maldito de Eriol habia adulterado nuestras bebidas. Mire a Sakura una vez mas frente a mi respirando con dificultad, su pecho incharse una y otra vez debido a la escases de aire producto del intenso beso que nos habiamos dado. Sus orbes verde jade no se despegaban de las mias, sus labios estaban inchados y se mantenia aun aferrada a mi cuello. tan pero tan cerca de mi que me quemaba la poca distancia que nos separaba. La piel se me erizo, estabamos fuera de control y no era por las bebidas. Era deseo, expreso e inelulible deseo producto del infinito amor que nos profesabamos y que no podiamos expresar mas de forma clara con palabras.

Senti miedo...sabia que definitivamente era ella con quien podria dar ese paso, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar...debia contenerme, desvie mi mirada de la de ella y di un paso hacia atras. Pero no me fue posible, la castaña frente a mi tiro con fuerza de mi mano atrayendome hacia ella nuevamente, dando algunos pasos en falso hacia atras, recargandola contra la pared del resinto. Sus labios me envolvieron con dulzura nuevamente .

-Te Amo Shaoran -Sakura tomo mi mano colocandola en el desbocado latido de su corazon estallando contra su pecho y me miro de una forma delirante con aquellas orbes jade titilando bajo el cielo nocturno.

Me senti hechizado en aquel momento, su perfume embriago mis sentidos y su dulce magia me hizo perder la razon, como podria escapar de ella, si se habia escondido en lo mas profundo de mi corazon y no me importaba conocer a nadie mas, solo ella podia hacerme sentir asi.

-Y yo a ti cielo, Te amo, te amo, TE AMO Sakura Kinomoto!

* * *

La voz de Shaoran se escucho por todo lo largo y ancho de las canchas de Futbol rapido, gritaba euforico a los cuatro vientos conmigo entre sus brazos.

-Estas loco Shaoran!

-Por ti! Me oyes?

Shaoran subio por las gradas hasta la parte mas alta mientras yo lo miraba atonita por aquel arranque de efusividad, sonriendole ampliamente.

-Estoy loco por ti!

Volvio a gritar desde las alturas mientras yo sentia mi pecho explotar, y corria a toda prisa para darle alcanze y abrazarlo con fuerza hacia mi. Cuando llegue a su lado lo bese con alegria de forma rapida y tome su lugar en la grada de las confeciones.

-Estoy enamorada de Shaoran Li ! -Grite mientras lo miraba.

-Cuanto? - Pregunto juguetonamente

-Absoluta, total y locamente Te AMO! -Le confese a viva voz.

-Estas loca! - Me contesto

-Por ti! - Le respondi entre risas.

-Ya lo sabia!

La risa sonora de Shaoran inundo mis sentidos, y vi por primera vez aquel fulgor dorado de sus orbes brillar solamente para mi. Baje los escalones con rapidez y me lanze a sus brazos, mientras el me atrapaba llenandome de besos por todo el rostro y girando en el aire.

-Les falta un tornillo a ambos! -Grito Eriol desde el otro extremo de la cancha, mientras llevaba tomada de la mano a Tomoyo.

La sonrisa se extendio por todo mi rostro, y solte a mi ambarino para encontrarme con mi amiga, la cual me devolvia la sonrisa extendida mientras levantaba su mano y la de su ahora novio como muestra del triunfo de su nuevo romance.

-Tommy! -Grite euforica

Arranque del lado del chico de gafas a mi amiga, la cual tenia desde hacia mas de un año una historia con el pero ambos se negaban aceptarlo abriertamente. Sin embargo esa noche los planetas parecian aliniarse. Nos abrazamos con alegria y nos dejamos caer sobre las gradas mirando el cielo estrellado.

* * *

Estaba euforico, feliz, completo, estupida y totalmente enamorado en ese momento, de ella y de la vida. Son esos momento a los que llaman felicidad, a lado de la persona amada, de los amigos y de todos los colores de los que la vida te rodeaban. Eriol mi amigo compartia aquel sentimiento conmigo en ese momento, era mi mejor amigo y sin duda aquella noche ambos explotabamos en cietos y miles de fuegos artificiales.

-No vas a decirme nada Lobezno?

-Como que? Como que eres un idiota que espero hasta el ultimo momento para ganarse a la chica de tus sueños.

-Heeey! que cruel, me lo viene a decir el rey de drama. Aquel que cantaba Bunbury todos los benditos dias!

-Ya, YA! Ni me lo recuerdes

-Estas feliz?

-Tenemos a las mejores chicas que podamos imaginar a nuestro lado, como no podria estarlo.

-Entonces sin importar la distancia o los momentos dificiles, mantengamonos juntos.

Hiraguizagua se levanto de la grada donde estaba y saco su camara instantanea del bolsillo, acercandonos a todos para tomar la foto del recuerdo que me acompañaria en el bolsillo los años siguientes.

-Shaoran entreten a las chicas, ire por la guitarra al salon de medios.

-Y ahora que pretendes Hiraguizagua?

-Crees que solo tu puede cantarle a su chica!

-Cual...

-Cafe Tacvba - Menciono con altaneria

-Eres...

-La misma! -Le sonrio

-Yo las distraigo y tu vas por los instrumentos. Yo canto contigo.

-Hecho.

El chico de gafas bajo a toda velocidad por las gradas perdiendose en el horizonte, al tiempo que la amatista lo miraba con preocupacion. _\- A donde se suponia que iba? -_

-Shaoran...

-Tranquila Daidouji, volvera en un sentiamen, ustedes solo pongase comodas.

Me acerque para besar la frente de mi amada ojiverde, mientras me miraba con desconcierto a lado de su amiga e intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa. Por suerte y antes de que las chicas me acabaran con preguntas, Eriol llego con la grabadora y la guitarra. Mire a Sakura con emocion y me posicione a lado de mi amigo colocandome la guitarra.

-Señoritas esto es para ustedes. -Eriol hizo premisa de su galanteria inglesa, haciendo una reverencia frente a nuestro publico y encendio aquel aparato dando comienzo a la musica.

Eriol fue quien dio inicio a la melodia expuesta desde su garganta, mientras me daba tiempo de acoplarme a la guitarra al ritmo de su voz.

 _Eres,_

 _lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.  
Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.  
Que mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres._

 _La segunda estrofa corria por mi parte, mientras mi mirada se encontraba con las orbes cristalinas en mi amada castaña, quien me sonreia con ternura desde su sitio. Ella y Tomoyo se encontraba tomadas de la mano, casi al borde de las lagrimas. La fotografia mental que hize de ellas aquella noche se quedo en lo mas profundo de mis memorias._

 _Eres,_

 _el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy._

La cancion termino a dueto sobre las cuerdas vocales de mi mejor amigo y yo. El sentimiento impregnado en aquellas vagas estrofas se volverian el himno que sellaria el ultimo recuerdo de nuestros años de Secundaria.


	9. El Lobo y El Fantasma de la Ópera

_"A veces sabes a primera vista que esa persona es tu destino, otras pasas toda la vida buscándola..."_

Cerré el libro sobre mis manos deteniéndome en aquellas palabras y la verdad que se contenía en ellas, y es que yo había encontrado a la persona que se robaba mi aliento, esa en la que piensas noche y día, que te invade de agradables emociones, esa que con su sola existencia te hace feliz.

Los músculos de mi cara formaron la media sonrisa que últimamente solía caracterizarme al pensar en ella, esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado que solo me causaba Sakura.

-Xiao-Lang!

La voz de mi hermana me devolvió a la realidad, seguramente había notado que de nueva cuenta había tomado su libro favorito, me levante de la cama y me encamine hacia la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde Feimei se había auto invitado a mi morada y solté un suspiro como respuesta a su atrevimiento.

-Claro adelante Fei, ya sabes que puedas pasar cuando gustes, digo por que no importa si un día estoy en calzoncillos...

-Hay ya basta Xiao-Lang, crei que ese pésimo humor se había ido cuando volviste con Ying Fa pero veo que lo agrio lo traes de Papá.

-Muy chistosa...

-Escucha mas te vale que me trates bien hermanito por que lo que traigo aquí merece que me des tu mejor sonrisa – Menciono triunfante

La sonrisa petulante de la mayor de mis hermanas me hizo pensar que algo se traía entre manos, siempre que Feimei tenia un regalo para mi yo tenia que hacer algo a cambio y apuesto a que esta no seria la excepción.

-Vamos suéltalo Fei, que es esta vez?

-Hay hermanito ya no puedo hacerte regalitos sin que pienses mal de mi

Alli iba de nuevo, su perfecto monologo de la dulce dulce hermanita, sus largas pestañas subir y bajar mientras sus ojitos marrones intentan convencerme de la pureza de su alma negra.

-Ajá! Que te compre quien no te conoce Feimei, suéltalo sabes que terminare ayudándote.

-Verdad que soy irresistible! Ahora dime, por que Touya Kinomoto no cae ante estos encantos.

Vi a Feimei recostarse cómodamente sobre mi cama mientras hacia un puchero de niña pequeña, y yo sentía como toda la sangre se me helaba y se me iba a los pies, acaso había dicho...Touya Kinomoto, ese Touya?

-Oh no,no,no,no! No y rotundamente No Li Feimei!

Me levante exaltado de la cama, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras esta mujer, mi hermana o ex hermana quizá me pedía el mas alocado de los favores.

-Que?! Acaso solo tu puedes tener una relación con los Kinomoto, el hermano de Ying Fa es un bombon, debe ser genética, imagínate a nuestro hijos Xiao Lang!

Decir que podría haber vomitado en ese justo momento era poco, sentí mi rostro cambiar de color y mi estomago se revolvió, hijos? Estaba loca! Ni siquiera yo había pensado en una locura así con Sakura y ella simplemente quería ir y enamorar al amargado de Kinomoto.

-Suerte con eso Fei, yo paso de largo, gracias! Deseo seguir con vida y si no te molesta con mi hombría intacta!

-jajajajajajaja Le tienes tanto miedo a Touya?

-Miedo dices? Repítelo!

Feimei me miro con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios mientras sentía los puños cerrarse a mis costados, ella era tan malvada jugando con mi punto débil " _el orgullo_ _"_ , yo no le tenia miedo al amargado ese es solo que no podía ir y decirle, "-Hola cuñado fíjate que mi hermana esta enamorada de ti, acéptala si? Seremos una hermosa familia feliz" JA-JA-JA Por favor...

-Salgamos en un cita doble Xiao Lang! Es todo lo que pido, Siii?– La blanca sonrisa de mi hermana destelleo frente a mi

-Como planeas que eso funcione dime?

-Tengo el plan perfecto!

Resignado tome asiento a orillas de la cama masticando la Pop Tart que yacía sobre la mesita de noche desde la mañana y me dispuse a escuchar su disparatado plan.

-Ajá, soy todo oídos...

-Cual es tu ópera favorita?

-Mia? Que no debería ser la de ese sujeto?

-Responde no arruines mi plan!

-Bieeen – Rodé los ojos – _El fantasma de la Ópera_ , ya lo sabes.

-Y sabias que la obra se presentara este Sábado en Tokio?

-Que!? – La mire con sorpresa

Okey, ahora si tenia toda mi absoluta atención, note como lentamente saco del bolsillo trasero un cuarteto de boletos y los coloco triunfante frente a mi brillante e ilusionada mirada de cachorro. No era cierto! Jamas había podido verla en Hong Kong y no importa cuantas veces intentara conseguir boletos siempre estaban agotados. Y esta chica con suerte tenia justamente 4 boletos.

-Acepto demonio! Donde firmo?

-jajajaja Lo sabia!. El trato es el siguiente, como la obra es en Tokio obviamente no te dejaran ir solo con Ying Fa.

-Ja! Es que tu no conoces a ese sujeto , es un obsesivo y un celoso con su hermana, será el primero en decir que se va de chaperón con nosotros.

-Perfecto! Ahí es donde entro yo, tu dulce y responsable hermana mayor que también ira a cuidar de ustedes almas inocentes.

-Jajaja Deja el teatro Fei. ¡Acepto!

-Uyyy quien te quiere lobezno! – Estrujando sus mejillas

-Oye! No rebases el limite

-Ying Fa y tu tienen el Palco y Touya y yo estaremos en la platea. Asi tendrán su espacio.

-Gracias?... – La miro con sarcasmo.

 _-En sueños me llamaba...esa voz que me llama y dice mi nombre...¿Estoy soñando otra vez?_

 _Lo único que sé, es que el Fantasma de la Opera esta aquí...dentro de mi mente..._

La silueta de mi hermana desapareció en el umbral de mi puerta mientras su voz seguía entonando mi opera favorita por el pasillo. Me limite a dejar salir una carcajada, dios me había dotado de un cuarteto de hermanas fastidiosas y adorables que siempre se encargaban de meterme en los líos mas interesantes. Ahora lo único que importaba es que vería esa exquisitez de la literatura gótica a lado de mi persona favorita. Esa que como para el Fantasma de la Opera era mi musa.

* * *

La tarde caía sobre Tomoeda adornando de tonos rosados el cielo, el reflejo del atardecer se divisaba desde mi ventana mientras escuchaba el chirrido de las cigarras y el refrescante viento de Verano se colaba en la habitación. Deje la caja a medio empacar sobre el suelo y asome la cabeza, me encantaba sentir el viento a esa hora del día y descubrir que era la hora exacta en que Syaoran regresaba a casa después del conservatorio de música, recosté mi cabeza sobre mis brazos mientras esperaba paciente que aquella cabellera chocolate apareciera en la verja, repitiendo el mismo ritual de siempre, colocaba el violín en el suelo, buscaba las llaves en todos sus bolsillos , verificaba la hora en el móvil y luego recordaba que la verja estaba abierta y no necesitaba las dichosas llaves.

Se adentraba con pasos lentos, rozando la yema de sus dedos contra los arbustos de aquel caminito empedrado, se pasaba la mano por el cabello antes de tocar la puerta mientras alguna de sus hermanas lo recibían con alegría. Me encantaba admirarlo en secreto, haciendo todas esas cosas cotidianas de las que era testigo de forma intrusa, de esa forma podía sentir que conocía cosas de él que nadie mas sabia. Como que masticaba solo con el lado derecho, que era ambidiestro y que siempre tamborileaba los dedos al ritmo de alguna canción en su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Los ojos se me fueron cerrando de a poco mientras aquellas imágenes rondaban por mis memorias, la respiración se me hizo pausada, el clima era tan delicioso que solo quería descansar 5 minutos.

El sonido suave y melódico del violín se coló por mis oídos, mientras sentía el peso de mis parpados cubrir mi mirada, luchaba por retirar el sopor de la tarde sobre mis hombros mientras el sonido del violín se hacia cada vez mas claro, sabia perfectamente de donde provenían aquellas notas al ritmo de "Zelda", Syaoran llevaba semanas ensayando aquella melodía para el recital de Verano en el conservatorio.

Corrí la cortina para poder verlo y allí estaba, perfectamente concentrado en la cuerdas de aquel violín color azabache, podía notar que su frente estaba perlada en sudor sin perder un solo segundo de concentración, la intensidad con que tocaba llamo mi atención erizando todos y cada uno de los bellos en mi cuerpo, transportándome al verde Bosque de Kokiri y sus montañas, Legend Of Zelda era su videojuego favorito en el mundo por lo que había decido interpretar un Medley de canciones de Zelda para su primera presentación en solo en el conservatorio, yo me sentía tan orgullosa de él y estaba segura de que todos lo estarían por su forma de interpretar, cerré mis ojos disfrutando un poco mas del concierto en primera fila que tenia frente a mi, hasta que su arco resbalo y fallo una nota casi al final cortando de tajo la canción.

-Agggh Rayos! – Menciono frustrado por lo alto al tiempo que depositaba el violín sobre la cama.

Syaoran era esa clase de personas a las que les gustaba exigirse demasiado, era perfeccionista, perseverante, detallado y ambicioso con sus propias metas, su mente trazaba con una cosa y no descansaba un solo segundo hasta lograr su cometido, el era así de perseverante para todas las cosas en su vida, su constancia era una cualidad que admiraba de él. Aunque en este momento parecía muy estresado por su primer solo y lo único que yo veía en el era su increíble capacidad para la música, me preocupaba que no estuviera descansando lo suficiente.

-Cielo? – Menciono sorprendido al verme mirando hacia su dirección desde mi ventana

Sus labios se curvaron en una medica sonrisa y como acto reflejo la mía apareció también sobre mi rostro, hacia muchas cosas que deseaba decirle en ese momento _, "Tocas maravilloso" , "Pareces agotado" "Ya cenaste" "Te amo"_ pero como siempre mirarlo sonriéndome de esa forma me dejaba sin aliento.

-Nena, esta todo bien? – Me pregunto ahora preocupado.

-Es...solo que es un placer escucharte tocar en primera fila

\- Escuchaste esa horrible nota? – Me pregunto avergonzado

\- A todos va a encantarles lo que haces Syao, estas esforzándote mucho y estoy muy orgullosa de ti amor– Conteste asomando casi medio cuerpo desde la ventana.

-Eres la mejor linda! Ahora por favor...quita esa hermosa vista de enfrente de mi por que el que se va a caer de bruces soy yo.

Me quede mirándolo como estúpida durante una fracción de segundo, hasta que su sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos oscuros me dieron la respuesta, claro! En la posición que me encontraba el escote de mi blusa estaba dándole todo un espectáculo, me cubrí casi de inmediato y volví dentro de la casa.

-Li ! – Le grite avergonzada desde el piso de mi habitación, escuchando su sonora carcajada hacer eco desde el otro lado de su ventana.

\- Voy para haya cielo, tengo algo que contarte. – Le escuche decirme en voz alta

Asome mi cabeza nuevamente por la ventana mientras el sonrojo aun cubría mi rostro y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja delataba lo feliz que me hacia tenerlo en casa. Agite mi cabeza con entusiasmo como respuesta mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire.

-Te amo nena!

-Yo mas!

Cuando me levante se había esfumado de aquel sitio por lo tanto me dispuse a correr para buscar algo mas lindo para recibirlo, llevaba toda la tarde empacando mi habitación y parecía que no terminaría nunca, desde cuando guardaba tantas cosas, me había descubierto como una posible acumuladora o algo parecido y lo peor es que no había rotulado las cajas y desconocía donde estaba mi ropa en ese momento, Touya tenia razón era un desastre.

El timbre sonó en muy poco tiempo y me mire con resignación al espejo, lo mas decente que había logrado encontrar en ese momento era un pants de gimnasia, una playera negra estampada con alguna serie de anime que le gustaba a Touya, tenis rosas, cero maquillaje y mi cabello atado en una cola alta. Solte un suspiro con resignación frente al espejo y Sali del cuarto de baño secándome el rostro con la toalla de manos.

-Vaya, no sabia que te gustaba X-Japan cielo

Levante el rostro con sorpresa desde mi posición y me encontré con la sonrisa divertida y aquellos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba frente a mi, Syaoran se encontraba recargado del pórtico de mi puerta con una sola pierna mientras me miraba divertido.

-Linda ropa – Continuo, mientras yo pasaba molesta golpeando su costado.

-No te burles Syaoran, no tengo nada que ponerme, no se donde quedo mi ropa.

-jajajajaja Eso veo cielo, esto parece un lindo desastre, que paso por aquí Godzilla?

-Uyyyy estaba a punto de besarte pero tal parece que tu y Touya tienen mucho en común.

-Hay vamos linda, vas a castigarme con el látigo de tu desprecio? A mi? Syaoran...Tu Syaoran?

Gire medio cuerpo hacia su dirección y claramente pude notar esos ojos de cachorro mirándome cautivadoramente, su boca fruncida haciendo un puchero casi creíble y sus ojos pestañear, solo pude rendirme ante su perfecta actuación y comenzó a reír sin control. De donde aprendía hacer esas cosas.

-Eres imposible Syaoran jajaja – Me acerque de dos grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y lo apreté contra mi, sus labios me buscaron de inmediato y sentí aquel cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca de mi.

-Hey, hey Mocoso! Chiflando y aplaudiendo!

Touya se acerco a nosotros interrumpiendo el beso que toda la tarde llevaba esperando, y nos separo mirando de mala gana a Syaoran.

-Que te eh dicho sobre besar a mi hermana en mi presencia mocoso?

-No sabia que estabas... - Siseo

-Ahora lo sabes – Termino Touya avanzando hacia las escaleras con aquellas miradas asesinas entre ellos.

Syaoran y yo lo vimos desapareces escaleras abajo mientras el ambarino a mi lado soltaba un pesado suspiro y se llevaba la mano ala cabeza.

-Feimei esta loca si cree que podre hacer esto...

-Hacer que Syao? – Le pregunte curiosa al ignorar el hilo de sus pensamientos

-Oh! Sobre eso quería hablarte cielo, ven!

Syaoran me tomo de la mano y volvimos a mi habitación, tomamos asiento sobre la cama mientras Syaoran tomaba mi Laptop entre sus piernas y ponía música, una manía suya, el no podía estar en ningún lugar si no había música, si no la escuchaba la pensaba, la escribía o la tamborileaba con los dedos sobre alguna superficie.

The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya comenzó a sonar por la habitación, mientras veía el movimiento de su cabeza seguir el ritmo y fingir que tenia unas baquetas sobre sus manos al ritmo de la batería, comenzó a reír.

( )

-Oh...Lo siento cielo

-Jajajaja no, esta bien, me gusta ver cuanto disfrutas esto.

-jejeje si bueno, mi padre no piensa lo mismo.

-Sucedió algo con tu padre de nuevo? – Pregunte preocupada

-No, no, el no importa en este momento, lo que te traigo no son mas que buenas noticias nena – Sus manos sostuvieron las mías y me miro con un brillo especial sobre sus orbes chocolate.

-Pareces muy entusiasmado, que es!? – Le sonreí de inmediato

-Quiero que vayamos a la opera juntos – Puntualizo mirándome como un niño pequeño en navidad.

-La...La opera? De vestido largo y todo eso, como en las películas?

-jajajaj bueno si quieres ir de vestido largo esta bien

-Es que...yo...jamás eh ido -Le dije avergonzada

-Oh no te preocupes cielo, va a encantarte te lo aseguro

-Pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a asistir a esas galas Syao, no soy como las chicas de sociedad que conocías en Hong Kong

-Sakura, mírame...no me interesa ir con la princesa de Gales, es la primera vez que veo esta obra y no podría ir con nadie mas que contigo.

-Tampoco haz ido?

-No a ver "El Fantasma de la Opera", Feimei de alguna forma consiguió 4 boletos para la gala de este sábado en Tokio.

-Wooow es la obra que siempre quisiste ver en Hong Kong no es cierto?

-La misma y tu iras conmigo preciosa.

-Pero es en Tokio, no se si papa pueda llevarme Syao, debe viajar el viernes por la noche a Hokkaido.

-Podemos decirle a...Touya, mi hermana también ira y será mas seguro.

-jajajaja no parece encantarte la idea

-La verdad cielo...no me fascina pero es que...Fei...

Mire a Syaoran moverse incomodo en su sitio y bajar un poco el volumen de la música, por un momento me preocupe, hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la mía y sonrió con complicidad.

-Me guardarías un secreto? – Me dijo sereno

-Siempre Syao – Conteste de inmediato

-A Feimei le gusta tu hermano... - Me dijo al oído de forma divertida y yo me separe de el mirándolo incrédula.

-Touya!- Dije tapándome la boca mientras comenzaba a reír

-jajaja El mismo, lo se es una locura. – Contesto siguiendo mi risa y recostándose sobre mi cama con las manos debajo de su cabeza.

-Tu hermana esta ciega jajajaja que le ve al amargado de Touya

-Yo le pregunte lo mismo, pero tal parece que Feimei lo ve como un adonis _. "No es perfecto Xiao Lang" "No te parece tan guapo Xiao Lang"_

-Jajajajajaja para por favor! Jajajajajaja – Me deje caer sobre la cama a un costado suyo y sostuve su mano.

\- Feimei planeo todo esto para tener una cita indirecta con tu hermano, así que me incluyo en su macabro plan y para que accediera consiguió los boletos. No podía negarme pero me preocupa la forma en que tendré que pedirle a ese sujeto que nos acompañe.

-jajaja Todos en tu familia son así de decididos? – Syaoran me miro con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, Feimei dice que es herencia de mi padre.

-Bueno pues dile a Fei que yo me encargo del resto, hablare con Papá para que le pida a Touya acompañarnos y de paso se porte bien contigo.

-Gracias cielo! – Syaoran me miro con agradecimiento y me estrujo entre sus brazos sobre la camas mientras sus labios tibios se posaban sobre mi frente haciéndome sentir cómoda entre tus brazos.

 _Dulces tardes de verano en su compañía..._

* * *

La semana paso con rapidez, entre los ensayos para la presentación de Syaoran y los preparativos en casa para nuestra próxima mudanza, ni siquiera había notado que el verano se encontraba próximo a terminar y con el mi estadía en mi querida Tomoeda. Pero hoy no era el día para que comenzara a cavilar sobre mi partida, hoy era el día que tanto había ansiado Syaoran, y yo no tenia la mas mínima idea de como debía prepararme para un evento de ese estirpe, estaba nerviosa y casi tan emocionada como Syaoran con la obra, mi amado lobo se había encargado de hacerme un rápido resumen de su opera favorita, viendo la película y la verdad es que la historia me había atrapado casi de inmediato.

-Linda se puede pasar? – La voz de mi madre se oyó del otro lado de la puerta

-Adelante Mamá

-Ya sabes que te pondrás, Touya esta casi listo y tu sigues en la misma ropa de esta mañana.

Me volví a mirar frente al espejo y luego hacia las cajas con ropa que había vuelto a desempacar y la verdad es que no había encontrado nada apropiado.

-No se que ponerme – Apoye la cara sobre el tocador y me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

-Hmm eso pensé, sabes cuando conocí a tu padre, ir al teatro era toda una gala aunque quizá en estos tiempos no sea tan formal.

-Tu crees Mamá?

-Ven linda, quizá tenga algo en el armario que sea de utilidad.

Me levante del banquito frente al tocador y seguí a mamá a su recamara, ella se adentro con una enorme sonrisa al closet y mientras yo curioseaba en su tocador ella saco de un porta trajes un hermoso vestido largo color beige, mi madre bajo el cierre cuidado para dejarlo salir y note los diminutos cristales en la parte baja del vestido, era sencillamente precioso.

-Vaya... - Le dije apenas audiblemente

-Era mío, pero le hice unos pequeños ajustes para que te calzara bien, no es demasiado formal pero creo que es adecuado para un evento como este. Además estoy segura que a Syaoran le va a gustar mucho.

-¡Mamá es precioso! Muchas gracias- Abrase a mi madre con alegría mientras me adentraba al baño para cambiarme de inmediato.

Una vez lista pude verme mejor en el espejo de pieza completa en la recamara de mis padres, y el vestido no podía ser mas perfecto, mamá se acerco hasta mi colocando el broche que me había regalado Syaoran y que fuera de su madre, la imagen era perfecta. Me coloque apenas un poco de maquillaje y unos zapatos altos propiedad de mi madre también y me encamine escaleras abajo.

-Monstruo! El mocoso esta aquí, apresúrate a bajar.

-Ya te escuche hermano – Le conteste desde la parte alta de la escalera mientras veía como la mirada de mi hermano se hacia cada vez mas grande.

-Te...te vez, como un...monstruo

Las palabras de mi hermano quedaron perdidas en el unísono cuando mi mirada se encontró con el marrón en las pupilas de Syaoran, su mandíbula colgaba hasta el suelo y sus ojos estaban casi tan grandes como los de Touya, me sentí la mas hermosa en ese momento. Baje lentamente intentando no tropezar y en los últimos escalones él se acerco estirando su mano hasta mi para ayudarme a sostenerme de el, invitándome a tomar su brazo para partir de casa.

-Ah no bueno, disculpe usted caballero creo que le estorbo – Comento Touya con ironía mientras tomaba su saco y el paraguas de la puerta.

-Diviértanse cariño – Menciono mamá desde la parte alta de las escaleras agitando su mano

-No nos esperes despierta Mamá, te llamare mas tarde. – Le dijo Touya

-Señora Nadeshiko, Gracias por prestarme a su hija esta noche – Syaoran se detuvo en la entrada conmigo a cuestas formando una perfecta reverencia en torno a mi madre, ignorando los ojos de huevo cocido de Touya y partimos hacia Tokio.

* * *

La función comenzaba a las 9 de la noche en el Teatro Nacional de Bellas Artes en Tokio, siendo las 8:00pm nosotros descendíamos con bastante tiempo de sobra del taxi, Touya se ofreció para ayudar a bajar a una despampanante Feimei del coche mientras ella convertida en una perfecta dama de sociedad tomaba su mano con delicadeza y le entregaba una discreta sonrisa.

-Gracias Kinomoto eres muy cortes – Mencionaba cantarina la chica China.

Era mi imaginación o mi hermano estaba nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado con el contacto de ella, la hermana de Syaoran había pasado su mano por el brazo de Touya sosteniéndose apenas de el para dar pasos elegantes con aquellos enormes zapatos de aguja, moviendo sus caderas con una cadencia casi hipnótica. Mi hermano estaba perdido, quien podría resistirse a esa diosa griega a su lado.

-Cielo? Creo que Feimei no solo hechizo a Touya, estas absorta mirándola jajaja

-Habría que estar ciego para no voltear a ver a tu hermana Syaoran – Le conteste como lo obvio.

-Ohh que no te escuche decir eso, ya tiene el ego demasiado alzado jajajaja

-Hay pero que cosas estas diciendo Syao, ella es hermosa y tan perfecta que te lastima la vista.

Syaoran contuvo una sonora carcajada deteniéndose en el camino marmoleado para sostenerse el estomago mientras me miraba divertido y yo no entendía el motivo de su diversión.

-Que es tan gracioso Syao – Le pregunte casi contagiada por su risa

-Es que no la conoces amor, ella es una actriz casi perfecta! En realidad es malvada y manipuladora

-Ay Syaoran! Jajaja Cállate!

-De donde crees que aprendí a convencerte tan fácil cielo – Syaoran me había tomado por la cintura mirándome con aquel iris chocolate de forma hipnótica mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi robándome un dulce y corto beso, dejándome como normalmente lo hacia...hecha una idiota.

-Aja...ya lo creo, te enseño bien... - Le decía caminando de su brazo nuevamente mientras volvía a la tierra

* * *

Sakura caminaba a mi lado completamente absorta en cada detalle frente a ella, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa resplandeciente me hacían disfrutar aun mas de nuestra estadía en aquel lugar, todas las veces que había asistido con mi familia era cuadrado, aburrido y sobrio en exceso, rodeado de empresarios importantes por parte de mi padre y restándole toda la belleza y emoción a poder asistir a un lugar revestido de belleza como este. Ella no era así, Sakura disfrutaba de mi pasión por el arte deteniéndose a escucharme de lo que me apasionaba sin fingir interés en los detalles que le daba, jamás me interrumpía como mi padre o me decía que era una tontería desperdiciar mi tiempo siendo un artista trovador, ella creía en mi y su compañía era mi mayor aliciente.

El camino marmoleado custodiado por los amplios e iluminados jardines se fue acortando dejando frente a nuestra vista el precioso Palacio de Bellas Artes, una elegante pieza arquitectónica color marfil de los años 1900 con un estilo Modernista y Neo Clásico que lo hacia erguirse de forma majestuosa frente a nosotros.

-Señorita, seria usted tan amable de tomarse una fotografía conmigo? – Le pregunte haciendo gala de mis modales, mientras me miraba divertida y sus cejas se unían al centro de su cara formando un gesto gracioso.

-Sera un placer Señor Li – Contesto mostrándome el dorso de su mano para poder besarlo, acto que me genero gracia, adoraba su espontaneidad.

-Señorito, por favor- Respondí con fingida seriedad, mientras ella pasaba por mi lado y se detenía justo a la altura de mi oído derecho.

-No por mucho Joven Syaoran.

Sus palabras me dejaron como estatua a la salida del recinto, con la cámara instantánea en las manos y seguramente mi mejor cara de idiota. Que...que me había dicho?

-Que dijiste cielo?

-Que, quien? La señorita de hace rato, ah mira no lo se, creo que se fue por haya – Menciono señalando al interior del Teatro intentando no soltar la carcajada que escondía en los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

-Ven aquí y repíteme eso, Kinomoto! – Sakura había intentado correr ocultándose torpemente detrás de los pilares de la entrada, haciéndome mas fácil poder tomarla por la cintura y volverla hacia mi para perderme en el jade de sus ojos.

-Me rindo, no puedo correr con estos zapatos Syao – Recito apenas a unos centímetros de mi, con su reparación jadeante y tibia sobre la piel de mis labios.

-Repíteme eso Sakura...

-Que? – Miro ella hacia otro lado, mientras regresaba suavemente su rostro hacia mi para poder besarla con intensidad.

Las manos de la ojiverde entre mis brazos se colocaron alrededor de mi cintura y detrás de mi nuca, enrollando una y otra vez mi cabello entre sus dedos, zambulléndose a la par mía en e mar de emociones que detonaba últimamente cada vez que nuestros besos demoraban mas de lo debido.

El corazón se agito con ferocidad dentro mío y la piel debajo de mis dedos ardía. Me separe lentamente de ella y abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta, sus orbes jade me miraban fijamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Cielo, si no me detienes un día vamos a subir un nivel y no se que tan segura estés sobre eso.

-Completamente segura Syaoran.

-Ah...que...que cosa? Sabes de que estoy hablando? - Sakura me miro completamente seria y convencida de su respuesta y yo aun dudaba si de verdad ella sabia que yo hablaba de...de dejar de ser unos niños.

-Si Syaoran, se de que hablas, con quien mas podría ser si no es contigo – Sus manos tibias se posaron sobre mis mejillas y me miro con toda la ternura contenida en su mirada.

-Yo opino lo mismo linda – La bese una vez mas y me abstuve de continuar aquella platica en ese momento, Touya y Feimei nos miraban desde la entrada haciéndonos señas para darnos prisa y tome a mi compañera de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

-Cielo, tu cabello...acomódalo antes de ...

-Por que tardan tanto mocoso? Faltan 15 minutos para comenzar y aun hay que buscar los asientos.

-Ah, si lo siento, íbamos a tomarnos una foto.

Touya me miro de arriba hacia abajo buscando cualquier prueba que le fuera de utilidad para evidenciar mis encuentros clandestinos con Sakura y me limite a tragar saliva en ese momento, sintiéndome culpable bajo su escrutinio.

-Allí...- Señalo con la mirada y sentí mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos

-Que...

-TU AGUJETA HERMANITO! – Feimei se paro frente a mi colocando a Sakura entre ella y Touya y me hizo señas con la mano detrás de su espalda. Esa era mi señal para huir.

-Ah, si debo atarla, discúlpenme un momento iré al servicio los veo arriba.

Sakura avanzo con ellos mientras me miraba a la lejanía con mi hermana acomodándole el broche en el pelo y sonriéndome en complicidad. Esta niña me estaba haciendo perder la razón y todo rastro de compostura en sitios públicos, seguramente me esperaba una larga platica con Feimei en casa, demonios.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al interior del teatro me sentí sobrecogida por la belleza del lugar, deje a Feimei y a Touya unos pasos detrás de mi mientras me paraba al frente del palco observando maravillada los vitrales en la parte superior de la sala, y que podía decir sobre el imponente escenario y sus cortinas rojo carmín, los detalles en color dorado en los pilares y las marquesinas, los asientos de fina gamuza satinada detrás mío y los tapetes rojos bajo mis pies, agradecía a mi madre en secreto por haberme vestido acorde a la ocasión, aun sin ver la obra todo el lugar me había dejado sin aliento.

-Te gusta cielo?- La voz de Syaoran sonó a mis espaldas mientras caminaba con cautela en mi dirección y se posicionaba a mi lado para admirar la vista que nos brindaba el palco.

-Es fascinante Syaoran, gracias por traerme – Le conteste sinceramente agradecida mientras el me regalaba esa bonita sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

-Feimei y Touya estarán sentados haya abajo, desde esa posición podrán vernos pero no importunarnos.

-Se sentaran en otro lugar?

-Feimei planeo todo muy bien, ella deseaba un momento a solas con tu hermano y bueno nos obsequio un poco de intimidad también

-Touya feliz, tan solo míralos hacen una hermosa pareja no crees?

-Estas delirando cielo jajaja

-¡Tercera llamada, esta es la tercera llamada y...comenzamos!

-Va a comenzar, toma cielo

-Que es...esto Syaoran

-Catalejos linda, por si deseas mirar mas de cerca

-Oh...

La obra comenzó con la hermosa voz de la soprano sonando por todo lo alto y ancho del recinto, yo me sentía cual niña pequeña, recargada sobre mis brazos a las orillas del balcón del palco mirando con absoluta atención hacia el escenario, sentía la mano de Syaoran sobre la mía y de vez en cuando acomodando el cabello detrás mis oídos para dejarme ver mejor. No volvió a mencionar una sola palabra durante toda la obra, su vista al igual que la mía estaban perdidas en el delirante mar de emociones que aquella operar te provocaba.

La escena favorita de Syaoran dio comienzo y lo vi a mi lado también recargado sobre sus brazos en el balcón, el órgano daba tonada a Phantom Of The Opera mientras Christine atravesaba el espejo siguiendo al Fantasma hasta las mazmorras completamente hechizada por su voz y su enigmática presencia, la piel sobre mis brazos se erizo y entonces otra voz que no era la del soprano se escucho a mi costado. Syaoran cantaba perfectamente toda la letra de la canción mientras yo lo miraba atónita perdida en su voz justo como Christine Daeé miraba en ese momento a Erik su ángel de la música.

La orquesta sonaba abajo con increíble presencia mientras los sopranos hacían gala de sus sorprendentes voces, yo no sabia hacia donde mirar, al escenario, a los músicos, o al chico a mi lado siguiendo perfectamente los acordes de su violín imaginario sobre sus dedos, Syaoran se dios cuenta de mi mirada intrusa y me sonrió ampliamente, esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que lo había visto completa y absolutamente feliz. Christine dejo de cantar dando por finalizado el primer acto y Syaoran me beso. Aquella noche no podía ser mas perfecta, y la llevaría en mis memorias el resto de los años que tuviera de vida.

* * *

!Buenas y agradables madrugas queridos lectores!

Les cuento que estoy muy contenta ya que al fin podre salir de mi Hiatus, ya que eh podido comprarme mi Laptop y volver a estos lares después de casi un año y meses de ausencia, de grandes cambios en mi vida, en mi trabajo y e general de enfrentarme a una catarsis bastante compleja en mi pequeño mundo. Sin embargo siempre es bueno volver al sitio y las cosas que se ama hacer. Son la 1:35 am y no quería irme a la cama sin traerles la continuación de esta historia que tantas veces a lo largo de este tiempo tuve infinitas ganas de seguir, y bueno entre tantos recuerdos y cosas por agregar me quede con este momento iconico en el que conocí la opera y se volvió parte de mis pasiones. Hay momentos , cosas y personas que camban la vida y este momento fue uno de ellos, espero poder transportarlos a esos momentos y que la lectura sea de su agrado, yo estoy muy muy feliz de poder estar de vuelta.

Dulces sueños!

Eli-Off


	10. Planetarium

El cielo brillaba en la inmensidad del la bóveda estrellada sobre nosotros, la luz azulada de la luna se reflejaba en mi rostro mientras mi cabello se mecía al ritmo de las notas que llegaban hasta mis oídos del otro lado de la ventana. La silueta de Syaoran se vislumbraba atravez de la tela traslucida de las cortinas haciendo que mi corazón se agitara, esta era la primera vez que yo quería tanto a alguien que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas permanecer a su lado y hacia que aquella unión con su corazón me asustara algunas veces.

Fije mi vista nuevamente en el firmamento y recordé que muy pronto estaría lejos, muy lejos en alguna parte de este cielo. El fin del verano se estaba acercando y el hueco en mi pecho crecía aumentando mi ansiedad por la inevitable partida, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y sostuve mis manos contra el pecho pidiendo el único deseo que afloraba dentro de mi a aquella estrella fugaz en el firmamento.

Cuando el violín había dejado de sonar y pude percatarme que venia mas ruido de afuera, note a lo lejos las farolas brillantes alumbrar las escaleras del templo Tsukimine, recordándome las festividades de verano en la ciudad, tome asiento a orillas de la cama resignada a no poder asistir a los fuegos artificiales esta ocasión ya que mis padres estaban en Osaka arreglando los últimos detalles de nuestra nueva casa y estando a cargo de Touya, solo podía ser custodiada por el temible dragón de mi hermano. Suspire con cansancio y me dispuse a dormir con Ai Otsuka de fondo.

-Sakura...hey - La voz de quien llamaba con mis pensamientos sonó sigilosa de alguna parte cercana. La cabellera marrón de Syaoran corono de la marquesina de mi ventana sorprendiéndome por completo.

-Syaoran! -Mencione en voz alta, mientras el ambarino frente a mi hacia señas con las manos forzándome a comprender que si no quería que Touya lo asesinara debía guardar silencio

\- Casi me matas de un susto Syao - Le dije en voz baja ayudándolo a entrar a la habitación y colocando el seguro por dentro.

-Hoy son fuegos artificiales en el templo, acaba de avisarme Dante, ¡Fuguemonos! - Menciono divertido

-Que!

-Seran solo un par de horas cielo, Fanren me ayudo a salir por la cocina ira por nosotros - Menciono sonriéndome mientras su mano acariciaba mi cabeza

-Por que Fanren te ayuda a escapar?

-Crees que Touya te dejara salir a las 10:30 de la noche, conmigo, solos, al festival y sin tus padres en casa. - Menciono alzando una ceja

-Nop! - Dije de tajo dándole la razón

-Los míos tampoco, así que bueno aquí estoy - Sonrió

Syaoran extendió sus manos frente a mi mostrándome la hermosa tela de un Yukata color rosa con flores de cerezo bordadas en su superficie.

-Es de Fanren estoy seguro de que va a quedarte, solo quiero ver los fuegos artificiales contigo amor, anda vamos si? - Recito con la las mas dulce y franca de sus sonrisas.

-Vamos -Le dije sonriendole con complicidad y tome el Yukata entre mis brazos tirando de su mano para acercarlo a mi entregándole un dulce beso sobre los labios.

-No hagas eso cielo... - Su boca apenas se distancio de la mía recitando aquellas palabras y el beso se volvió mas profundo.

Las luces permanecían apagadas mientras sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por mis hombros, la tibieza de sus dedos se sintió al deslizar por mi espalda el cardigan que me cubría, mis piernas flaquearon pero se mantuvieran fuertes para sostenerme, la pequeña habitación se adorno con nuestras sonrisas posando en nuestros rostros, mientras sus profundos y dulces ojos color ámbar se derretían sobre el verde de los míos. Mi ropa comenzó a caer hasta el suelo y la timidez que me invadía me obligo a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto de su palma sobre mi vientre subiendo temblorosa hasta el borde de mi sostén, su dedo indice dibujo con ternura el contorno de mis senos, la respiración se me acorto y la contuve cuando sus labios se estamparon contra la piel desnuda de mi pecho, los dulces besos de Syaoran danzaron desde los montes sobre mi pecho hasta el hueco de mis hombros, subiendo despacio por mi cuello, mis oídos, mis mejillas y finalmente la comisura de mis labios. Me quede muy quieta esperando con ansias aquel beso que mis labios reclamaban y al no sentir mas su aliento contra mi, abrí los ojos buscando los de él, Syaoran me miraba de forma dulce y calma desde su posicion.

-Mírame cielo - Recito apenas en un susurro y tomo mis manos entre las suyas para acercarme contra su pecho

-Puedes escucharlo? La forma en que mi corazón se agolpa por ti y mis manos, puedes sentirlas? Completamente temblorosas por el contacto contra tu piel. Mírame a los ojos cielo...Te amo y no haré nada para lo que no estés lista aun, yo también tengo miedo y esperare, esperare por nosotros - Sus dedos se llevaron consigo la única lagrima intrusa saliendo de mis ojos y me beso cortamente en los labios.

-Ven cielo te ayudare con el yukata, hoy solo veremos los fuegos artificiales de acuerdo? - Syaoran coloco con ternura la hermosa tela rosada sobre mis hombros, sin un ápice de morbo en su tacto, atando con delicadeza el Obi en mi espalda, girándome de frente hacia él haciéndome notar el sonrojo sobre su rostro gentil, adornando mi cabello con un hermoso Kanzahi hecho de cerezos naturales.

-Estas hermosa

Lo mire sonriéndome con gentileza, con esos labios formando el perfecto corazón sobre las lineas de su boca carnosa y sus dientes blancos tintineando a juego, note como durante todo ese tiempo me había quedado sin aliento, absorta en cada cosa que había sucedido los últimos minutos, sus manos tibias recorrerme, su tacto suave y temeroso, la corriente eléctrica recorriendome todo el cuerpo, sus besos frescos sobre mi piel, la ternura en sus palabras y lo considerado que era siempre conmigo. Estos bellos momentos a su lado eran los que me hacían amarlo de forma incontenible, así es como deseaba recordarlo siempre. Avance lentamente hacia él perdiéndome en cálida mirada ambarina y me abrace contra su pecho con fuerza, ahí en ese lugar junto a su corazón donde yo pertenecía.

-Gracias Syaoran...

-Te amo nena - Devolvió el abrazo y me beso con ternura la coronilla.

-Vayámonos

Syaoran me sonrió en complicidad y avanzo primero hasta la ventana, bajo con cuidado por la rejilla de madera a un costado de la ventana y estiro su mano hasta mi para ayudarme a bajar, mis pies se posicionaron temblorosos entre la madera y la enredadera a su alrededor, el crujido de las ramas romperse bajo nuestro peso alerto a Kero mi perro, quien de inmediato comenzó a ladrar, mi corazón se agito con violencia y Syaoran bajo con habilidad hasta llegar al suelo, me invito a soltarme para poder atraparme y cuando la luz de la recamara de Touya se encendió decidí lanzarme al vació, confiando en caer donde el estuviera.

Por suerte Syaoran logro atraparte y no romperse un hueso en el intento, tiro de mi mano con rapidez y atravesamos el jardín hasta donde no pudieran vernos.

-Cállate Kero! Quieres que nos atrapen amigo?

Syaoran alegaba con el perro desde el otro lado del jardín, haciendo que mi Kero moviera la cola sin contenerse y se rodara panza arriba para que el ambarino a mi lado fuera a propinarle su buena dosis de caricias, pero esta noche no lo complacería tanto.

-Toma ruidoso - Le lanzo un hueso de galleta y por arte de magia mi enorme peludo guardo silencio, notamos como Touya asomo su negra cabellera por la ventana y al notar al Kero de nuevo en lo suyo solo lo tildo de ruidoso e inestable y volvió a lo suyo.

-Crees que note tu ausencia cielo? - Pregunto Syaoran

-Lo dudo, Yukito esta en casa y cuando se queda en casa prácticamente pasan toda la noche en los videojuegos.

-Eso me recuerda que aun no paso ese nivel de Castlevania - Penso en voz alta el ambarino

-...Ay Syaoran - Le rodé los ojos y comencé a reír

-Oh! Lo siento, debemos darnos prisa, los demás nos esperan en el mirador.

Ya les había contado que Syaoran podía ser un poquito distraído? Bueno ya se irán dando cuenta. Por el momento pudimos huir de la zona de peligro y llegar a al Parque Pinguino con el manto estrellado como nuestro cómplice y testigo, el aroma de cerezos en flor y césped recién podado siempre me llevan aquella noche de Verano...

* * *

La fresca noche de aquel día a finales de Agosto nos cubrió bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno, nuestros pasos coordinados y nuestras manos entrelazadas se reflejaban a la luz de la luna, el viento soplaba tibio en nuestras mejillas y el sonido agudo de su voz a mi costado me permitieron disfrutar de aquel paseo ilegal. Cuando llegamos al parque Pinguino todos estaban ahí reunidos, Tomoyo me sonrió a lo lejos agitando su mano con alegría mientras Syaoran se separaba de mi para saludarse con Eriol y Dante en aquel saludo extraño y compañero que esos tres habían implementado.

Dante, Eriol y Syaoran tenían extendido un plano sobre el suelo mientras Dante calibraba el Telescopio que había traído de casa para disfrutar de la Noche de Perseidas de la que también seriamos testigos aquella noche, la estrella fugaz que había visto desde casa no seria la única a la que podría pedirle que por favor nada me separara del chico a mi lado sin importar la distancia que nos separara en un futuro.

-Deberías ver la forma en que sonríes cuando miras a Syaoran, amiga - La chica de ojos amatista a mi lado me había descubierto perdida en la laguna de mis pensamientos y como fiel testigo de mis sentimientos por Syaoran se encargaba de evidenciar lo ovia que era en todo lo entorno a ellos.

-Voy a extrañarlo mucho Tommy...

-Oh amiga, no pienses en eso en este momento, estas aquí con él y con nosotros en este momento nada mas importa.

-Lo se, pero es que me voy en una semana y no soporto pensar que en el momento en que me vaya todo acabara.

-Eso no va a pasar Sakura, tu y Syaoran se aman de la forma mas sincera que existe, si lo suyo no es amor, entonces que lo es?

-Y si se olvida de mi Tommy?

Syaoran volteaba cada tanto hacia donde Tomoyo y yo nos encontrábamos hablando, durante esas ocasiones siempre se aseguraba de hacer contacto visual conmigo y sonreír de la misma forma inocente y sincera en que siempre lo hacia.

-Piensa en todas las cosas que han pasado juntos desde que se conocieron Sakura, crees que si el no te amara lo suficiente no se hubiera alejado ya?

Tomoyo sostuvo mi mano mientras yo seguía mirando a Syaoran y mis labios formaron una sonrisa al recordar todos los momentos difíciles que había pasado a su lado y aun así Syaoran jamás, jamás se había atrevido hacerme daño.

-Tienes razón - Confesé apretando su mano

-Siempre la tengo amiga - Contesto mirando hacia los chicos

-Cielo ven a ver esto!

Syaoran llego hasta mi extasiado por lo que sea que habían descubierto en aquellos planos sobre el suelo, me arrastro con Tomoyo a cuestas hasta el Telescopio y lo posiciono de forma que pudiera ver lo mismo que él.

-Aquella, la estrella que se encuentra junto a Venus, logras verla?

-Ah...esa?

-No cielo, ese es Marte...

-La de haya?

-Oh Sakura, como se supone que pasaste Astronomía?

-Callate Dante! - Le contesto Tomoyo con molestia, para nadie era una sorpresa que mi amiga de ojos amatista le tenia una antipatia bastante arraigada al amigo de infancia de Syaoran.

-Deja de pasarle las respuestas Daidouji, apenas y diferencia una estrella de un planeta por dios!

La voz arrogante de Dante me permitió hacerme pequeña en mi sitio, la astronomía como las matemáticas eran materias que constaban de cálculos y cuentas complejas que mi pequeño cerebro no lograba procesar, me avergoncé ante mi ignorancia en dicha materia sin notar el doble sentido en sus palabras, sin embargo Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban fulminando con la mirada al chico de ojos grises quien de inmediato se callo y encendió un cigarrillo a nuestras espaldas.

-No le hagas caso cielo, puede ser un poco imbecil cuando se lo propone.

-Syaoran...

-Lo siento por eso tambien, no mas malas palabras.

-jajaja Que es lo que debo descubrir en el firmamento? - Le pregunte recargando mi cabeza de su hombro mientras el nuevamente acomodaba el telescopio para mi.

-Mira justamente donde esta posicionado el telescopio, aquella luz brillante a la lejanía, junto al punto rosa, lo notas?

-Si

-Esa es una estrella nueva, podria ser una estrella o un planeta, Eriol y yo llevamos semanas investigando y al parecer nadie la ah registrado aun, es nuestra!

-Oye galan! Eso sono a mucha gente, crei que seria de Tomoyo y mia.

-En teoria hay una leyenda que dice que cuando una estrella brillante aparece en el firmamento es el espiritu de algun ser amado que nos vigila desde el cielo - Contesto Tomoyo

Eriol le sonrio a su habil novia y de paso finalizo con la guerra de miradas entre Syaoran y Eriol, mi mejor amiga se posiciono a mi lado tomando su turno en el telescopio y admiro el pequeño astro durante un momento, se levanto a los pocos segudos y llamo a Eriol con la mano.

-Esto esta mall calibrado genios, eso de ahi es un planeta! y Es Pluton - Menciono señalando el plano extendido sobre el suelo

Syaoran , Dante y Eriol revisaron nuevamente los planos y posteriormente se adueñaron del aparato dichoso aquel, Tomoyo tenia razón aquello sobre el firmamento no era mas que Plutón, sintiéndose derrotados los chicos se dejaron caer sobre el césped y Tomoyo y yo no pudimos mas que reír a su lado. Los planos quedaron desperdigados por el suelo y el Telescopio en el olvido, nuestros cuerpos yacían sobre el pasto húmedo mientras la lluvia de perseidas se comenzaba a divisar en el despejado cielo nocturno.

Syaoran tomo mi mano y gire mi rostro para poder mirarlo mejor, aquel rostro sonriente y relajado seria el detonante de mi Patronus en un futuro, me llevaría la imagen de su cabello alborotado sobre el césped, su mano tibia envolviendo la mía, el aroma de su loción cítrica contrastando con el olor a cigarrillo, sus dientes blancos, su mirada profunda. Y los guardaría bajo llave en el fondo de mi corazón. _" Por favor, Dios mantelo siempre conmigo"_ pensé cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras me acercaba hasta su rostro para poder besarle, ese era el único deseo en mi corazón.

* * *

 _ **Esta escena se ambienta con una pieza musical " Planetarium - Ai Otsuka"**_

* * *

Antes de que el hechizo sobre nosotros se terminara y el plazo que Fanren le había dado a Syaoran se cumpliera, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos en el parque Pinguino y nos encaminamos hacia el mirador de la ciudad, aquel lugar que se había convertido en nuestro punto de encuentro recurrente y al que acudíamos siempre que deseábamos hacer algo especial. Este año los fuegos artificiales serian lanzados en la cima de nuestro lugar favorito y ese seria nuestro próximo destino.

El nuevo teleférico nos facilito la llegada a la cima de aquel cerro y la mano caballerosa de Syaoran se ofreció ayudarme a bajar, cientos de colores iluminaron nuestros rostros al igual que el cielo nocturno sobre nosotros, a pesar de haber bastante gente llegamos sin mucha dificultad al frente del mirador con la perfecta vista de los fuegos artificiales explotando ente nuestros ojos, los brazos cálidos de Syaoran rodearon mi cintura y su suave mejilla se posiciono junto a la mía.

-Soy la persona mas feliz sobre la tierra contigo Sakura...

La voz aguda y pausada de Syaoran se colo en mis oidos, el sabia lo inmensamente feliz que yo era tambien a lado suyo y lo preciosos y valiosos que eran todos esos momentos en su compañia. Mi corazon se inchaba y rebozaba de alegria cada vez que escuchaba de sus labios aquellas palabras y si era posible estar mas dichosa, solo seria entre aquellos brazos.

-Te amo Lobito - Susurre girandome de frente a él pasando mis brazos al rededor de su cuello - Quedate siempre a mi lado Syaoran - Le pedi colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla para disfrutar de su contacto

-Lo hare nena, pase lo que pase, estes donde estes, yo siempre estare aqui - Su dedo indice señalo el sitio donde mi corazon se resguardaba y una las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Solo una semana...y todo esto serian recuerdos

Mi pequeño lobo me resguardo contra su pecho, abrazando mi cabeza entre sus brasos para contener las lagrimas que seguramente el tambien contenia con dificultad a sabiendad de nuestra inevitable despedida. Los fuegos artificales seguian sobre nosotros, y en aquel momento yo solo podia escuchar la explosion de su corazon contra su pecho dolido igual que el mio.

-No te vayas cielo...no te vayas- Confeso con la voz estrangulada y me aferre con fuerza a su sueter verde musgo.

-Tampoco quiero irme, no quiero dejarte, ni a nuestros amigos, ni a esta ciudad - El agua que salia de mis ojos se convertía en un torrente incontenible, esa era quizá para nosotros una despedida previa.

-Te esperare, una vida entera si es necesario...

-Pensare en ti cada dia, te escribire, y prometo que no habra nadie en mi corazon mas que tu, hasta que volvamos a vernos Syaoran

Las orbes ambarinas de Syaoran habían sucumbido en lagrimas antes mis palabras, sentía los ligeros espasmos de su cuerpo al sostenerme entre sus brazos, aunque quizá eran los míos los que esta vez evitaban que se derrumbase, nuestra realidad es que no podríamos volver a vernos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder viajar y para eso tendríamos que esperar al menos 2 años, que tan dolorosa podría ser la distancia o que tan bien la sortearíamos era el miedo al que mas temía en aquel momento.

-También te escribiré cielo, diario, si es necesario.

El reloj de Syaoran sonó y la alarma nos indico que debíamos volver a casa, Fanren nos esperaría en la parte baja del mirador.

 _"Aishiteru"..._

* * *

 _Fe de Erraras:_

 _Antes que nada una disculpa ya que sin notarlo, el capitulo se subio y al parecer FF hizo de las suyas autocorrigiendo de forma extraña y cero elocuente todo el capitulo, si no es por mi querida Flore no me hubiera dado cuenta por que asi de distraida soy, ashhh que pena con todos ustedes, Una disculpa y ahora si esta listo para que puedan leerlo._

 _Esperando que les guste, me despido de ustedes y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana_

 _Eli-Off_


	11. Una Sola Alma

El eco en la casa resonaba con fuerza con cada movimiento que realizábamos, los muebles, las cajas con pertenencias y todos los recuerdos de mi niñez habían sido enviados a Hokkaido esa misma mañana y lo único que mantenía entre mis manos en ese momento era una pequeña caja de cartón donde las cartas y obsequios de mis amigos se mantenían a salvo, una maleta de mano y mis walkman.

Touya y yo pasaríamos la ultima noche en el Hotel Tomoeda, ya que la casa había sido vendida y teníamos que entregarla esa misma tarde, Mamá se había ido con la mudanza para que todo estuviera en orden y Papá se encontraba ya dando clases en la Universidad de Sapporo. Entre a cada una de las habitaciones con la nostalgia a flor de piel, el aroma impregnado en el papel tapiz me regresaba a mis días de infancia, y las marcas sobre el tapete de la sala me recordaba todas las veces que había derramado el té en él. Mi vista se paseo por la cocina con ese azulejo amarillo jaspeado y las flores pintadas a mano sobre sus paredes, vi a mi madre cocinando en Navidad , dibujando lineas sobre la marquesina para tomar la altura de Touya y la mía, se me aguaron los ojos cuando me asome por la ventana frente al lava trastos y vi el columpio en el jardín, ese columpio en el que Syaoran y yo habíamos pasado tantas tardes charlando y el torrente de lagrimas cayo como una vertiente de aguas caudalosas de mis ojos, me senté sobre el suelo abrazando mis rodillas intentando controlarme .

 _-" No importa si te vas hasta el fin del mundo, yo te seguiré..."_

Era mi ultima noche en mi amada ciudad, la ultima con mis amigos, con Syaoran y con el mundo como lo conocía. La presentación de Syaoran en el Conservatorio de Música era a la mañana siguiente y apenas tendría tiempo de ir a verlo y despedirme de el. El corazón se me desgajaba en ese momento de tan solo pensarlo y sentía que el aire comenzaba a escasear de mis pulmones, un extraño temblor en mi mano izquierda comenzaba a sentirse y el pánico se hizo presente por primera vez sobre de mi.

-¿Sakura? - Pregunto Yukito mirándome con preocupación mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en recordar como se respiraba con normalidad.

-Estas bien? Donde esta Touya?

Incapaz para articular palabras, negué solamente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabia donde estaba.

-Sakura...¿te sientes mal?

Negué nuevamente con la cabeza mientras sentía las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas, los ojos de Yukito se tornaron dulces y su abrazo me envolvió, permitiéndome dejar pasar todo el aire hasta mis pulmones y llorar todo lo que esas semanas había reprimido.

-Eso es, déjalo salir, cuando te reprimes el cuerpo enferma. Todo estará bien, harás nuevos recuerdos, conocerás nuevos amigos pero nosotros seguiremos aquí esperándolos, Syaoran te esperara te lo aseguro.

Las palabras siempre amables de Yukito le daban consuelo a mi adolorido y temeroso corazón, era la primera vez que salia de mi ciudad con rumbo desconocido y que sentía que estaba dejándolo todo, inclusive a mi misma en esta hermosa ciudad que me había visto crecer.

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces y mientras secaba las ultimas lagrimas del rabillo de mis ojos Yukito se levanto para poder abrir, una achocolatada y alborotada melena se asomo por la marquesina de la cocina dándole paso a un Syaoran prófugo de sus clases de música.

-¿Syaoran que haces aquí? - Pregunte en un susurro

-Bueno creo que...iré a buscar a Touya seguramente esta arreglando lo de la mudanza, con permiso.

Yukito asomo la cabeza por ultima vez para regalarme una sonrisa cálida mientras se despedía desde la puerta y nos dejo solos. Pude notar en el rostro de Syaoran un ligero sonrojo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de nosotros, el eco se escucho en toda la casa haciéndolo saltar ligeramente sobre su lugar.

-Deberías estar en tus clases de música Syao - Le dije suavemente cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-Yo jamas falto a clases y lo sabes, pero esta vez hice una excepción ya que una persona muy querida se ira pronto y quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible. - Su mano cálida se deslizo sobre mi mejilla llevándose las lagrimas atrapadas entre mis pestañas.

-Ademas eres una llorona y sabia que seria difícil para ti despedirte de este lugar.

Syaoran beso mi frente y se sentó a un lado mio, recargo su cabeza de la pared donde alguna vez estuvo el lavaplatos y comenzó hablar.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, mi madre trajo galletas y tu estabas justo en este lugar mirando distraída por la ventana, pude verte desde la sala.

-Y la vez que intentaste hacerme un pastel para mi cumpleaños y supliste la crema pastelera con crema batida y cereales de chocolate por que no te había salido bien.

\- Extrañare el sonido del rompe vientos de cristal que tu madre tenia en la ventana y que podía escuchar cada vez que pasaba frente a tu casa...los aspersores del jardín rociando las flores que tu madre tanto cuidaba haciendo llegar su perfume llegaba hasta mi ventana o las luces de navidad en el pino de la entrada...

La voz suave y pausada de Syaoran describiendo cada detalle que su mente había grabado de esta casa me hacia regresar el tiempo atrás, como si leyera uno de sus libros para mi y lograra transportarme a cada escena, su mano busco la mía mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados para conservarse sereno.

-Si cierro mis ojos puedo ver tu sonrisa en cada rincón de esta casa , incluso si presto atención podría escuchar tu voz. Sakura tu eres irreemplazable para mi, por que eres la persona a quien mas quiero y sin importar a donde estemos te llevare siempre en mi corazón.

Lo mire sintiendo mi corazón contraerse hasta hacerse diminuto, mantenía los ojos cerrados y su mano estrujaba con fuerza la mía, se negaba a dejar salir las lagrimas que claramente se atoraban en su garganta pero a cambio su respiración era errática haciendo que mi corazón doliera por verlo sufrir. Lo abrace como a un niño pequeño contra mi pecho y acaricie con cariño su crespo cabello color chocolate, el lloraba en silencio, pero sentía sus brazos apretarme con fuerza, mis lagrimas caían en silencio, deseando poder quedarme en esa posición todo el tiempo posible.

Después de unos minutos Syaoran se levanto de mi regazo mostrándome esa sonrisa serena y dulce que amaba ver dibujada sobre sus labios, se acerco a mi depositando un beso tibio sobre la punta de mi nariz .

-Gracias por venir Syaoran - Le dije perdiéndome en la profundad de aquella orbes color ámbar

-Como podría no hacerlo, no desperdiciaría un solo minuto lejos de ti, ademas nadie notara mi ausencia, están muy concentrados en el concierto de mañana.

-Ahhh, tu _"solo"_ sera mañana! Deberías estar ensayando Syaoran!

-No, yo ya ensaye suficiente.

-Pero es la primera vez que tocaras solo, tu beca en la escuela de música depende de eso Syaoran.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero...

-Solo prométeme que estarás ahí.

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré! El autobús hacia el aeropuerto sale a las 3 pm, me da tiempo de ir al concierto con todos.

-No se diga mas entonces.

Con esas ultimas palabras salio de la cocina hacia la sala de estar y se detuvo por un momento con tristeza.

-Cielo, no se llevaran el piano de tus abuelos?

-No...papá insistió en dejarlo aquí, es una pena. - Le dije con melancolía acariciando la cubierta color marrón del viejo piano del abuelo.

-Puedo...? - Pregunto con cortesía antes de destapar las teclas e invitarme a sentar a su lado.

Syaoran y la música, su lenguaje mejor hablado durante todo el tiempo que lo conocí, verlo tocar era mágico para mi, su rostro se relajaba y se concentraba de tal forma que las notas musicales salían con suavidad de sus dedos danzantes , sus yemas apenas rozaban las teclas y sus pies llevaban el acorde perfecto con el ritmo de sus manos. Mi parte favorita era su sonrisa de media luna, esa que aparecía cuando la música comenzaba y lo veías disfrutarlo de tal manera que te inspiraba.

La melodía era tan suave y tan dulce que el latido de mi corazón se acelero, me gire en el banquillo para ver las sombras de mi niñez aparecer frente a mi como un holograma de vividos colores. La música se escuchaba con claro eco por toda la casa como un concierto en privado solo entre el y yo. Aunque Syaoran siempre prefiero el Violín y la guitarra por sobre todos los instrumentos , yo en secreto lo amaba al piano, a él tocando el piano de la forma en que lo hacia en ese momento y hacia aflorar tantas cosas dentro de mi.

-Eso fue muy hermoso Syaoran - Le dije con total sinceridad mientras miraba sus dedos tocar las ultimas notas.

-Se llama "Kiss the Rain" es de un compositor Coreano, mi favorito. Pensé que seria una buena forma de despedirse de tu casa.

-Lo fue y también creo que tu padre esta equivocado con respecto a tu talento Syaoran, no te rindas con esto, estoy segura de que te darán esa beca y podrás continuar estudiando lo que te gusta.

-No me importa lo que el diga, no pienso ser un empresario atormentado tras un escritorio todos los años de mi vida. Te prometo que no me rendiré, aunque no me den esa beca al 100% seguiré haciendo lo que me gusta. - Menciono con firmeza mientras me miraba decidido.

-Ese es mi Syaoran! - Le sonreí viendo como me devolvía el gesto con alegría.

-Oye, eh notado que siempre te me quedas mirando las manos cuando toco...

-Yo... - Le dije tartamudeando como si hubiera sido atrapada in fraganti.

-¿Te gusta verdad? Por que jamas me lo dijiste tonta, pude haberte enseñado hace mucho.

-No se si tenga habilidad para eso Syaoran...soy muy torpe y apenas y coordino mis pasos, como podría danzar sobre las teclas como tu y Touya lo hacen.

-Eso se aprende cielo, tus manos como tu cerebro tienen memoria, es como tu dices, justo como bailar, tus manos siguen el ritmo. Te mostrare.

Cuando toco el piano, siempre que mis dedos se posan sobre las teclas siento las manos grandes y tibias de Syaoran sobre las mías, guiándome en cada nota con su respiración pausada detrás de mi nuca y su abrazo envolviéndome con ternura. Es así como entonces la música sale por si sola, entonces puedo cerrar los ojos como el lo hacia y tocar. Solo así puedo hacerlo, sintiendo la música como el lo hacia salir de su corazón.

* * *

El teléfono de la casa sonó con insistencia haciéndome saltar del banquillo, mire con un leve sonrojo a Syaoran y le sonreí con timidez, aquel momento era tan intimo que habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo-espacio.

-Perdona, iré a contestar. - Le dije avergonzada

-Eh, si si claro solo...solo ve - Menciono sonrosado y tímido.

-Si diga?

-Monstruo, hay un asunto que debo arreglar con la mudanza al parecer tienen la dirección equivocada, Yuki me dijo que el mocoso esta contigo por favor se prudente y vayan al hotel, haya pueden descansar y comer algo, entregare la casa mas tarde así que llegare hasta la noche, que ese mocoso se vaya temprano me oíste?.

-Que no le digas así hermano - Suspire arrebolando los ojos cada vez que se expresaba de Syaoran como un chiquillo - Si, si esta bien voy para haya. - Mencione terminando la llamada y dejando la bocina del teléfono en su sitio sacando un enorme suspiro.

-Paso algo cielo? - Pregunto Syaoran sentándose en la orilla del banquillo como un lobezno curioso.

.-Jajaja Pareces un cachorro! - Reí mientras intentaba ocultar mis carcajadas entre las manos

-Que?...Oyeeee no soy un cachorro

-Solo falta que muevas la cola y las orejas jajajaj

-Oye tu! Ven aquí!- Menciono juguetón desde su sitio con la clara intención de salir corriendo tras de mi.

-Hay por dios no, Syaoran! nooo

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas escaleras arriba ante la furia desatada de un lobo, y me escondí detrás de la puerta de la habitación que era de Touya, este juego infantil e inofensivo que el y yo siempre jugábamos nos daría una gran sorpresa.

-Ahí estas revoltosa, no hay a donde te escondas recuerdas, ya no hay muebles, ni cojines, ni peluches que puedas lanzarme, estas a merced del lobo.

-Eso me hace a mi caperucita?

-Hmmm quizá o una suculenta oveja asustada.

-Basta! - grite cuando me apretujo entre sus brazos para hacerme cosquillas cayendo sobre la alfombra.

-Te atrape preciosa.

La guerra de besos se desato sobre la alfombra gris de la habitación, sentía la humedad de sus labios juguetones por todo mi rostro, mis manos intentaban inútilmente alejarlo ya que me descubrí enrollada al rededor de su cuello devolviendo todos y cada uno de sus besos. La respiración se hizo agitada, el calor comenzó a sentirse, las caricias subieron de intensidad y por primera vez sentí la efusividad de Syaoran concentrarse en una sola parte de su cuerpo, igual que yo.

Posado sobre mi con el cabello hecho un desastre y la mirada felina reflejada en sus orbes ambarinas, note como el sonrojo subió hasta sus rostro y trago saliva con dificultad. Sus manos tenían las mías atrapadas sobre mi cabeza y sus labios estaban muy cerca de mi, todo mi cuerpo temblaba debajo del suyo.

-Sakura yo...

-Aja...- Le dije viéndolo tragar saliva con dificultad.

-Lo lamento - Sus manos soltaron las mías con la clara intención de incorporarse pero sujete su rostro antes de que dejara de mirarme. Yo solo quería que fuera con el.

-Te amo Syaoran

\- Y yo - Menciono sin dejar de mirarme mientras pasaba mis manos al rededor de su cuello y volvía a besarle para caer de nuevo sobre la alfombra, entre suaves y tiernas caricias. Todas mis primeras veces habían sido siempre con Syaoran, mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez en la opera, mi primera vez sintiendo esto. Siempre eramos la primera vez del otro.

Eramos unos adolescentes de 16 años sucumbiendo ante el torrente de hormonas y emociones propias de la edad y del intenso y profundo amor que se siente en aquel momento, sus manos temblaban sobre mi piel, pero eran suaves y cálidas, sus besos cortos y dulces al rededor de mi cuello volvían mi respiración errática, sus dedos inexpertos desabotonaron mi blusa con dificultad dejando mi piel al descubierto, aunque la noche de la lluvia de estrellas me había visto en ropa interior esta era la primera vez que mi cuerpo desnudo quedaba expuesto a su mirada. Me miro cohibido posando sus labios con timidez sobre mis pechos, sus manos colmadas de ternura me acariciaron con delicadeza, mientras mi rostro se escondía entre su cuello y sus hombros desnudos, su piel caliente me arrancaba suspiros hasta que sus labios buscaron los míos para besarme con intensidad mientras nos acariciábamos con timidez, para lograr reconocernos en un futuro hasta que la puerta sonó.

Din- Dong. Una segunda vez. Y nuestras miradas reflejaban terror

-Syaoran... - Lo mire asustada mientras el se colocaba la playera en dos segundos.

\- Yo iré, entra al baño - Menciono con rapidez mientras dejaba un beso sobre mis labios para salir por la puerta de la recamara.

Me levante como pude del suelo y entre al baño en el cuarto de Touya, me mire al espejo con la parte superior de mi cuerpo completamente descubierta, hacia tan solo unos segundos que Syaoran había estado piel a piel conmigo y el recuerdo dejaba escalofríos sobre mi cuerpo. Deslice mis dedos con suavidad por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, siguiendo el recorrido que había hecho Syaoran con sus labios. Y aquella corriente eléctrica volvía a bajar hasta mi vientre.

-Sakura , cielo? Estas bien?

La voz de Syaoran me saco de mi ensoñación subida de tono y volví a mis cinco sentidos para comenzar a colocarme el sostén y la blusa.

-Si, si todo bien ya voy. - Respondí torpemente.

-Puedo pasar? - Pregunto el ambarino del otro lado de la puerta con timidez.

-Claro... - Respondí de forma automática

-Era el correo, lo eh dejado sobre la cubierta de la cocina. ¿estas bien?

-Por que no abría de estarlo, no hay un solo momento que pueda olvidar de lo que acaba de pasar Syaoran.

-Sakura - Menciono mirándome con ternura mientras me envolvía en un abrazo - Fue perfecto como cada cosa que hacemos juntos, y no me arrepiento de esto.

-Ni yo Syao - Respondí recostándome sobre su pecho.

-Lamento que no haya podido ser este día. - Dijo con las mejillas arreboladas para besar el dorso de mi mano con dulzura y mantenerme dentro de su abrazo.

-Touya vendrá aquí dentro de un rato pero llegara al hotel hasta la noche, cuando llamo me dijo que nos fuéramos para haya...quizá... - Tartamudee ante mi osadía

-Cielo si vamos juntos no habrá vuelta atrás y no ser un lobo comiéndose a una oveja.

-No soy una oveja Syaoran, soy uno de los tuyos y no vas hacer nada que yo no quiera.

Syaoran se quedo callado intentando pasar saliva y mirando a un punto ciego en la habitación, tenia el ceño fruncido y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-No quieres cierto...tu no quieres esto - Deduje sin pensarlo demasiado, pensando tontamente que quizá no le gustaba tanto.

-Que?! Haber no, no , no te atrevas a decirme algo así Sakura, tienes, aghhh! - Gruño frustrado mirando el techo con la cara roja - Tienes una idea de como me pones con solo besarte, apenas y puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

Baje la mirada y fue cuando me tope con su entre pierna, los colores subieron por mi rostro hasta sentir las orejas calientes.

-Lo vez... - Menciono tan colorado como yo evitando mirarme a toda costa mientras colocaba tímidamente una mano al frente suyo para cubrir la evidencia.

-Solo tengo miedo cielo, puedo asegurarte que yo comencé a sentir esto mucho antes que tu, mis hermanas me han llenado de información después de lo del teatro y estoy mas que convencido que quiero esto contigo, con quien mas podría ser boba - Su mano se deposito en mi barbilla para obligarme a levantar el rostro a la altura del suyo y mirarme con candor.

-Te amo acaso no te lo eh dicho miles de veces, no te ah quedado claro aun? - Syaoran beso mi frente y se quedo ahí unos segundos - Si esto aclara tus dudas adelante, no creo poder contenerme mas si te soy sincero.

Su mano abandono mi rostro para sujetarme fuertemente por la cintura, el beso que dejo sobre mis labios provoco que mi interior hiciera erupción como un volcán, su lengua fue ágil y húmeda, sus manos me acariciaron sobre la ropa arrancándome un profundo suspiro y cuando creí que el aire se terminaría me soltó con delicadeza para mirarme con picardía.

-Tienes los minutos contados Caperucita - Me guiño el ojo y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta - Te veo abajo en 10 minutos iré rápido a la casa avisarle a Fanren que no me esperen a comer. Te amo Lobita.

Me quede parada como una idiota en el interior del baño, con la respiración agitada y todo un enjambre de mariposas Monarca revoloteando en mi interior. Quien era ese Syaoran y que habían hecho con el cachorro asustado de hace un rato, pase saliva recordando la evidencia entre sus piernas y el color volvió a subir a mis mejillas.

* * *

Después de una pequeña caminata por las orillas del rió y de habernos sentado en el parque por un poco de helado, llegamos al fin al hotel. Era una costumbre muy arraigada de Syaoran llegar a todos lados caminando, disfrutaba de las caminatas lentas al rededor de la ciudad sin el molesto ruido del trafico y el ajetreo, no importaba que tan largo era el trayecto de su mano el camino jamas era cansado, extrañaría mucho hacer esto en su compañía cuando estuviera lejos de aquí.

La fachada color buganvilia del Hotel a orillas del rió nos hizo poner nerviosos, a pesar de que la reservacion estaba a nombre de Touya el entrar de la mano Syaoran y yo hasta la habitación provoco que las mejillas se nos sonrojaran, como si tuviéramos un letrero sobre nuestras cabezas siendo dos adolescentes solos en un cuarto de hotel, caminamos a aprisa por las escaleras hasta el 4 piso olvidando que había un ascensor, la llave entre mis manos tembló sin que pudiera meterla en la manija de la puerta y colmada de nerviosismo, al fin pudimos entrar a la habitación.

-Ponte cómodo Syao, pediré pizza, Touya me dijo que pidiéramos algo de comer. - Mencione nerviosa sin poder mirar a Syaoran a la cara.

-Si, gracias...puedo, puedo usar tu baño?

\- Si claro, debe ser el del fondo.

* * *

Con el corazón retumbando en mis oídos y apunto de salir por mi boca, me senté sobre la tapa del baño intentando controlar mi nerviosismo, apenas podía creer que estaba solo en un cuarto de hotel con Sakura y mucho menos aun que ella y yo, daríamos el siguiente paso. Sentí mi rostro caliente una vez mas y maldije para mis adentros, solo era un pobre chico apunto de perder la virginidad con la mujer de sus sueños y lejos de ser un aprovechado como todos mis amigos lo único que yo quería era colmarla de besos.

 _-Escúchame muy bien Xiao Lang, te evitare esta platica con mamá por que ella te ve como un bebe todavía pero a mi no me engañas hermanito y esos jugueteos que se traen tu y Ying Fa van a traer consecuencias tarde o temprano, si sabes de lo que hablo verdad?_

 _-Lo se Fanren...- Mencione cabizbajo_

 _-Quieres acaso que Kinomoto te mate si los ve comerse a besos de esa forma. Perdiste la cordura hermanito?_

 _-Crees que no lo se, no puedo controlarlo Fanren esto va mas haya de mi. Yo...yo..._

 _-La quieres mucho no es cierto?_

- _Si_...

 _-Tanto que estarías dispuesto a que ella te entregue algo que no podrá darle a nadie mas en el mundo, algo que solo sera tuyo y que deberás cuidar como un tesoro. Ella va a darte su inocencia Xiao Lang, esto va a convertirlos en adultos y no digo que sea malo es lo mas bello que podría sucederles pero...es mucha responsabilidad._

 _-Algo que no podrá darle a nadie mas? - Pregunte pensando que parecía algo mucho as serio de lo que yo creía._

 _-Xiao tu ya...has hecho esto antes?_

 _-Como!? Que crees que soy!- Respondí ofendido_

 _-Tranquilo solo quería saber si al menos tienes un poco de experiencia tu sabes..._

 _-No pienso hablar contigo sobre esto Fanren... pero tampoco es que sea un virgen cerrado de ojos. Okey? - Estaba cabreado en serio molesto, no sabia por que pero me sentía ofendido_

 _-Bueno, no te diré que no lo hagas por que se que van hacerlo, solo quiero asegurarme de que sabes como cuidarte y como cuidarla. Y de que la ames lo suficiente como para dar este paso, yo solo quiero que estés consciente de esto Xiao Lang. Y que sea una experiencia que no olviden ninguno de los dos. - Finalizo ella con esos ojitos brillantes que adoraba en mi hermana, siempre apoyándome y siendo mi confidente._

 _-Jamas eh estado mas seguro de algo Fa - Le dije sonriendo_

 _-Bueno si quieres seguir hablando de esto soy todo oídos, deje algo en tu cajón de noche , llévalos siempre contigo._

Sentí el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de mezclilla y las dos envolturas dentro de ella, así como el recuerdo de la voz de mi hermana en aquella ocasión, este era el momento. _"Ella va a entregarte algo que no podrá darle a nadie mas en el mundo" ._ El agua sobre mi rostro no despejaba aquellas palabras de mi mente, yo seria el guardián de aquel objeto preciado y ella tendría el mio, este día nos entregaríamos algo mas que el corazón. Los nervios carcomían mi cerebro.

Salí del cuarto de baño secándome el rostro y la encontré al borde de la cama mirando fijamente hacia donde yo estaba, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa me recibió con calidez. Claro que era ella, ella era la indicada.

-Estas nerviosa cielo?

-No - menciono meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras no dejaba de mostrarme su sonrisa

-Y tu Syao? - Pregunto preocupada

-Yo si, un poco... -. Me sincere

Pero entonces ella coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho, tarareaba una canción que no logre descifrar y su pequeña mano envolvió la mía con dulzura. Su rostro se acerco con cuidado hasta el mio besando tiernamente mis dos mejillas para luego mirarme con el candor del jade depositado en sus pupilas, mis manos me guiaron hasta su espalda para acercarla con cuidado hasta mi, sus labios rosas me recibieron con dulzura, sus besos tibios y lentos vertieron de calor el interior de mi corazón y sus dedos traviesos entre mi melena permitieron que aquella corriente eléctrica bajara por mi nuca.

-Te quiero tanto Sakura... - Susurre mientras ella se alejaba lentamente de mi

-Y si ponemos música - Menciono nerviosa encendiendo el sonido de la habitación sin poner ninguna estación en particular.

Es curioso como a veces todo parece acomodarse por si solo y en el justo momento en que la música se encendió la canción idónea apareció de entre las bocinas de la habitación.

-Escucha eso, ni yo hubiera elegido mejor - Le dije entre sonrisas mientras me acercaba hasta ella para abrazarla por la espalda y mecerla entre mis brazos. La canción favorita de mis padres sonando justo en este momento.

 _"Besame la boca con tu lagrima de risa. Besame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar. Besame despacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta, que al mar mas profundo besare con tu humedad...besame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído"_

Le cantaba una vez mas, siempre le cantaba a ella, sin pudor o vergüenza en ese momento yo solo quería cantarle mientras le hacia el amor y me convertía en una pieza musical junto con ella.

Al compás de la música mis labios recorrieron su cuello con paciencia, sus mejillas sonrojadas me indicaban que iba por buen camino, baje despacio por los botones que antes ya había quitado en aquella blusa que ahora mis dedos conocían. Deslice la prenda con total cuidado mientras besaba su espalda y la sentí suspirar y tensarse bajo mis dedos, cuando llegue al broche del sostén y pude liberarla de el. Se giro en torno a mi, con esa mirada chispeante y dulce clavada en mis pupilas, quito las manos de sus pechos desnudos con delicadeza y entonces pude mirarla en todo su esplendor bajo las luces medias de la habitación.

Era perfecta, mucho mejor que todas esas tonterías que me decían mis amigos, Sakura era tan pura y tan dulce parada frente a mi, expuesta en cuerpo y alma a mis caricias y a todo mi afecto. Ahora entendía las palabras de Fanren.

-Eres hermosa, la mas hermosa de todas cielo - Le dije besándola con ternura

-Pero creo que estoy en desventaja en comparación tuya, así que creo que tendrás que ayudarme.

Sakura dio dos pasos temblorosos en mi dirección metiendo sus manos debajo de mi playera, esas manos suyas que ya antes me habían acariciado de esa forma y que en ese momento yo sentía que podrían quemarme la piel, un escalofrió me recorrió cuando saco la playera por mi cabeza y pego su pecho desnudo al mio para poder besarme.

Su beso fue mas profundo y atrevido de lo que yo podía conocerle provocando que nuevas sensaciones comenzaran a recorrerme, sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda y sus labios dejaron el calor de mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, Sakura había encontrado mi punto débil. Y el botón del detonante en el torrente sanguíneo de mi cuerpo.

-No...no bajes Sakura...- Suplique ante sus besos intrusos sobre mi pecho

Cuando llego al borde del cinturón y la sangre entre mis piernas se había acumulado considerablemente , supe que el lobo que había en mi interior estaba apunto de salir a cazar.

-Hechicera... - Le dije levantándola de nuevo para besarle con hambre, Sakura reía entre besos enlazando sus manos al rededor de mi cuello.

Las caricias subieron de tono cuando la coloque sobre la cama para poder besar por primera vez las suaves llanuras sobre su pecho, mientras ella dejaba escapar suspiros que se me hacían estallar en el interior. Sus manos bajaron hasta despojarme del cinturón y liberarme de los pantalones , yo no tenia mucho trabajo, el jumper que ella traía en algún momento había dejado su cuerpo para solamente dejarme separado de ella por la ropa interior baja que llevábamos puesta.

Los roces, las caricias y los besos aquella tarde nos elevaron a lo que todos llaman la séptima nube y nos quedamos ahí durante un largo rato, disfrutando del otro, descubriendo una nueva y adictiva forma de amarnos. La ultima cosa que recuerdo con claridad antes de que nos fundiéramos en un solo cuerpo son sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas mirándome con absoluto amor.


	12. Despedida

**Los personajes de esta historia son de autoría de CLAMP, la historia y la trama son propias**

* * *

 **SOULMATES - DESPEDIDA**

La puerta sonó a nuestras espaldas dándole paso sin previo aviso a un Kinomoto ceñudo y serio, quien con mirada critica examino cada centímetro de la habitación y cada rasgo de mi rostro esperando encontrar "evidencias", las cuales jamas logro detectar, estaba en mi sitio sentado sobre la alfombra junto a Sakura con una pizza a medio comer y el televisor encendido en una película a la que jamas prestamos atención. Tan solo unos minutos antes nuestras energías estaban alineadas hacia otra dirección, una muy diferente a la tranquila e inocente cena que Sakura y yo compartíamos, no pude evitar sonreír un poco y mirar a mi acompañante quien cómplice daba otro bocado aquella pizza mientras ocultaba la sonrisa socarrona que bien le conocía.

-Hola Mocoso, se podría saber por que están comiendo a esta hora son las 7 pm.

-Buenas noches, lo siento hoy comimos fuera y nos entretuvimos en el parque un momento, Sakura quería despedirse de la ciudad - Me incline con respeto ante el hermano taciturno de Sakura y me dispuse a ponerme la chaqueta. - Creo que debo irme cielo, te veré mañana - Mencione dirigiéndome con una sonrisa hacia mi amada de ojos verdes.

-Haces bien mocoso es tarde para ti y tu casa queda lejos desde aquí. Quieres que te lleve? o mas bien que te pida un taxi? - Menciono Kinomoto a regañadientes, Já como si deseáramos pasar tiempo juntos.

-Gracias, iré a pie. Llamare a mi hermana para que me vea a mitad del camino. Pero muchas gracias - Lo mire una ultima vez y me dirigí hacia la puerta

-Te acompaño al Lobby Syao - Menciono Sakura levantándose de un salto de su sitio, tomando con dulzura mi brazo recargando su cabeza en él llevándome hasta la puerta,mientras la mirada asesina de Touya nos seguía hasta el pasillo.

-...Chiquillo obstinado...

Alcance a escuchar el ultimo gruñido de mi cuñado al salir de la habitación y el suspiro de alivio de Sakura seguido del mio, apenas y nos había dado tiempo de montar aquella escena y si no fuera por que Sakura me tomo del brazo hubiera sentido mis piernas flaquear.

* * *

El viento frió golpeo mi rostro al salir del hotel, la noche despejada mostraba los brillantes zafiros iluminarla en lo alto, mientras la luna llena se alzaba majestuosa sobre nosotros dejándome ver bajo su luz la sonrisa divina de quien venia de mi brazo, busque sus ojos con mi mirada, como si fuese la primera vez que la tenia frente a mi. Aquellas orbes color jade se alzaron en mi dirección, brillantes como una piedra preciosa, expectantes y curiosos ante mi silencio repentino sin tener idea de como es que lograba robarme la respiración con ese simple acto, mis labios se curvaron en esa acción repentina que ella me causaba y sentí mi mano moverse por si sola para poder acariciar su mejilla.

Su piel suave bajo mis dedos me provocaba querer seguir tocándola durante horas continuas sin parar, querer besarle nuevamente de punta a punta con total adoración, refugiarme bajo su abrazo y vivir allí, entre su corazón y su alma, atrapado en su cuerpo y en su corazón. La acerque lentamente hacia mi abrazándola de forma protectora para que el destino me permitiese conservarla para siempre de esa forma. Nuestro tiempo juntos se agotaba y después de lo acontecido el día de hoy , sentía que firmaba una sentencia de muerte al dejarla ir.

-Te Amo Sakura, como jamas pude imaginarlo- Mencione en un susurro sobre su cabeza sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar mientras ella apretaba el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

\- Como decirte que no quiero que este amor sea pasajero, que sin importar los días yo te esperare, que no sabre como ser yo mismo si no estextrañare mio y que los meses serán los mas largos deseando que me ilumines el día con esa sonrisa que me enamoro desde el primer día y que no sabre olvidar.- Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos temblorosas y deposite el ultimo beso de la noche.

-Syaoran... - Contesto con sus ojitos brillantes temblando sobre los míos - Volveré lo prometo, serás mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al dormir, contaré los días por verte de nuevo, te extrañere muchísimo.

-Mas te vale por que sino seré yo mismo quien tome ese avión y toque a tu puerta cuando menos lo esperes. No te desharás de mi tan fácil - Continué intentando disuadirla de las lagrimas que se acumulaban sobre sus ojos.

-Tssch no quiero deshacerme de ti, esta bien que eres desesperante y terco pero sabes que te amo Syao. - Me miró intentando sonreír entre lágrimas y sentí mi corazón quebrarse.

-Ah, gracias corazón yo también te amo, y sabes que? Este ah sido el día mas maravilloso de todos y no pienso olvidarlo - Le dije cobrándome su broma con un beso a un costado de su cuello haciéndola suspirar y a mi erizarme. - Hasta mañana preciosa, no faltes!

Di dos zancadas largas para alejarme de ella antes de perder el control de nuevo y alze mi mano sobre los aires para lanzarle un beso.

-Te amo Syaoran!

Una lluvia de besos al aire salio por sus labio mientras gritaba mi nombre con fuerza para que pudiera escucharla hasta donde yo estaba, la gente nos miraba y lo que a cualquiera podría molestarle a mi me hacia querer correr de vuelta a su lado y cobrarme esos besos en persona. Estaba jodido, pérfido y ciegamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

Pasos presurosos de oían del otro lado de la puerta, tacones y cosas siendo arrastradas, los gritos de Feimei y Futtie a lo lejos, la llave de una regadera abrirse, el ruido de los platos siendo puestos sobre la mesa, a mi padre al teléfono pasando frente a mi habitación. ¿Era acaso tan difícil tener un sueño reparador por una vez en esta casa?.

Me levante de golpe de la cama, sacudí mi cabello para ver si de esa forma la pereza se iba de mis ojos y me puse en pie. Camine hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas y escuchar a Kero ladrarme desde abajo. Tenia unas cuantas piedras pequeñas siempre sobre la mesa para lanzarlas a la ventana de Sakura y poder despertarla pero cuando los rayos de sol golpearon mi rostro el silencio desolador de la casa de a lado causo que un hueco se formara bajo mis pies.

Baje la mano con la primer piedrita que lanzaría de forma lenta hasta ponerla de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa y solté un suspiro.

-Así que este sera mi panorama al despertar desde ahora? - Cerre la cortina y mire la foto junto a mi cama donde salia con Sakura. - Aun no te vas y ya te extraño.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho detrás de mi y con ello el rostro de Fanren asomarse.

-Xiao Lang estas listo?

-Lo estaré, bajo en 20 minutos - Le conteste a mi hermana regalandole una sonrisa fingida.

\- No abriste tu ventana? Sigue muy obscuro aquí, te quedaste dormido?

-No...solo - Conteste mirando el suelo bajo mis pies

-Es por que ella no esta verdad? - Levante el rostro para ver la cara afligida de Fanren al mirarme.

-Me acostumbrare pronto no te preocupes. - Sonreí

-Se va hoy no es cierto?

-Así es - Respondí restandole importancia mientras desabotonaba los botones de la camisa que me pondría para el concierto.

-Estas bien Xiao, quieres hablar de esto? - Pregunto ella poniendo su mano sobre la mía pero me sentía incapaz de responderle, por lo que solo negué con la cabeza.

-Si ella me ve mal se pondrá triste y no querrá irse. Estoy bien, lo estaré - La mire una ultima vez y me metí a la ducha, a quien quería engañar, hacia días que me sentía morir por su partida pero no podía solo sucumbir a ello o la haría llorar.

* * *

Me levante a primera hora esa mañana, el vestido que especialmente Mamá me había comprado para aquel día descansaba sobre el perchero del baño, de puntillas y aun con el cabello mojado le abrí la puerta de la habitación a Tomoyo para que pudiera pasar y me ayudara arreglarme. Touya aun descansaba sobre la cama después de la maratón de películas que había tenido la noche anterior con Yukito.

-Vaya! Madrugaste amiga, no esperaba menos de ti pero...podrías explicarme por que me hiciste madrugar a mi? El concierto es a las 2 de la tarde amiga son las 9:30 de la mañana!

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Tomoyo - Le mencione mirándola sentarse resignada sobre la tapa del baño.

-Hay dios dime que no piensas escaparte con Syaoran...

-¿Que?...Noooo Tomoyo es...es - Sentí mis mejillas incendiarse en ese momento al mirar mis hombros al descubierto en el espejo y recordar la melena castaña de Syaoran besarme

-¿Esssss?- Siguió ella mirándome en el reflejo del espejo para luego dilatar la mirada y cubrirse la boca para ahogar su grito.

-Syaoran y tu cruzaron la linea!? - Me dijo escandalizada en su emoción dando golpes en el suelo con sus pies. - Quiero saberlo todo, como, cuando?

-Tomoyo Daidouji! No pienso darte "esos" detalles,es solo...

-Que lo hicieron justo antes de que te fueras y no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza cierto? Quieres pasar mas tiempo a su lado y no hay tiempo - Termino mirándome en el reflejo del espejo con preocupación

-No quiero irme Tomoyo...3 años es demasiado.

-Podrán con eso y mas amiga, pueden escribirse cada vez que se extrañen y cuando lleven lo suficiente solo envían la carta y les llegara en una o dos semanas. O crear una cuenta en Messenger para comunicarse cuando te compren tu PC.

Deje escapar un suspiro desde lo mas profundo de mi, sabiendo que aunque hiciéramos todas esas cosas no seria suficiente, el padre de Syaoran le había dicho que solo le compraría el PC si dejaba el conservatorio de música, el costo del minuto de llamada era muy caro y apenas y alcanzarían nuestras mesadas para unos miserables segundos, la única opción que nos quedaban eran las cartas y me parecía tan poco comparado con tenerlo mi lado y poder salir a caminar por las tardes a orillas del rió y decirnos todo.

-El tiempo pasara rápido Sakura, piensa que cada día que pase sera uno menos para poder verse de nuevo. Ademas existen las vacaciones de verano y puedes convencer a tus padres de venir y quedarte con tus abuelos o conmigo. Habra muchas opciones - Tomoyo sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas regalándome esa sonrisa que me aseguraba que todo estaría bien y la mire con tristeza.

-Cuídalo por mi Tomoyo, por favor - Le pedí sintiendo la primer lagrima caer.

-Claro que si amiga, ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos abrazadas lloriqueando de nuevo mientras nos prometíamos miles de cosas. Extrañaría a mi mejor amiga también y a todo y todos por aquí, nada seria igual sin ellos.

-Vamos arreglarte amiga, no puedes llorar mas por que se nos incharan los ojos y nos veremos horribles. Así que anda saca esa preciosidad de vestido y pongámonos en marcha. Mire a Tomoyo secándose las lagrimas y forzándose por no llorar mas y no pude evitar reír entre lagrimas.

* * *

Salí de casa con Fanren del brazo ya que se empeñaba en no dejarme salir si no la llevaba a cuestas, debía llegar con antelación al teatro ya que habría un ensayo antes de la presentación y todos debíamos estar ahí desde las 12, sin embargo debía ir antes a la tienda de música a recoger mi violín ya que necesitaba pintura y cuerdas nuevas.

Sentía la mirada de las chicas de mi edad mirarme fijamente haciéndome sentir terriblemente incomodo caminando por las calles vestido de esa forma.

-Lo ves? Por esta razón es que me empeñe en acompañarte hermanito, ya que Ying Fa no esta aquí para hacerlo alguien debe espantar al mar de hormonas que se lanza sobre de ti.

-Gracias...- Le respondí avergonzado cuando me miraba en el reflejo de uno de los escaparates con aquel traje Frac sobre mis hombros.

-Estas poniéndote tan apuesto pequeño hermanito - Contesto Fanren sacándome otro sonrojo mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi camisa. - Algún día te veré de esta forma esperando al final del altar - Termino sacudiendo mi solapa como si nada y mirándome con una sonrisa ladina en el reflejo del cristal

La única imagen que se vino a mi cabeza en ese momento fue Sakura, caminando por aquel pasillo con un ramo de flores entre sus manos.

-Ahhhh lo sabia, estas pensando en ella! - Fanren me dio un codazo sacándome de mi pensamientos y la mire furioso adelantándome a la tienda de música.

Avance rápidamente por la acera para no obviar el color carmesí de mi rostro, hasta llegar al escaparate de una tienda de joyería, donde descansaba cubierta en plata una gargantilla con una llave de sol formando un corazón. Entre a la tienda sin pensarlo y solicite el precio, mis ahorros se irían en ello pero de esa forma ella podría llevarme para siempre consigo.

-Podría envolverlo para regalo por favor.- Le solicite a la dependiente mientras contaba los billetes en mi bolsillo.

-Con gusto joven -. Respondió la dama del otro lado del mostrador sonriéndome con ternura al notar la forma en que contaba mi dinero.

-Ella debe ser muy afortunada, pudiste gastar eso en vídeo juegos. - Me contesto guardando la gargantilla dentro de la caja.

-Eso no importa, ella se ira lejos y no podre verla dentro de un tiempo, quería darle algo especial para que pudiera recordarme. - Me sincere con aquella mujer mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Oh, ya veo, en ese caso podemos hacerte un descuento para "Ocasiones especiales" y dejarte un poco de plata para que completes esto con unas flores. -La chica me guiño y me entrego la caja perfectamente adornada.

-Una joya Xiao Lang? Eso quiere decir que le harás una promesa a Ying Fa ? - Respondió Fanren curiosa detrás de mi.

-Una promesa para volvernos a ver...y no separarnos jamás... - Le respondí mirando el regalo entre mis manos.

* * *

Tomoyo y yo llegamos puntuales al Teatro de la Ciudad, justo cuando la tercera llamada era anunciada y las luces sobre el escenario se posaban para dar paso a los primeros solistas. Las primeras dos hileras del frente eran solamente de amigos y familia de Syaoran, sus hermanas miraban emocionadas el escenario mientras Fanren me hacia señas desde el otro lado de la fila.

Tome asiento justo en medio de la fila para quedar al frente de Syaoran, la apertura la iniciaba una de sus compañeras al piano tocando " River Flows in You" de Yiruma, haciéndome sentir nostálgica al recordar que era el compositor favorito de Syaoran.

La sorpresa me la lleve cuando descubrí que ella comenzó a cantar y que dicha composición tenia letra, una que encajaba perfectamente con Syaoran y conmigo, apreté mis manos junto a mi pecho y sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. La mano de Tomoyo envolvió la mía ayudándome a mantenerme firme para cuando fuera el turno de Syaoran.

-Nuestra segunda participación esta a cargo del joven talento proveniente de Hong Kong, Li Xiao Lang. Quien a la corta edad de 16 años es el primer solista en presentarse en este festival. Por favor recibanlo con un aplauso.

Ovaciones por parte de sus hermanas y nuestras se escucharon en un eco al interior del teatro mientras el ambarino al frente mio nos dedicaba una pronunciada reverencia, revestido de una imperturbable concentración. Mis pupilas no podían despegarse de él , mientras se colocaba en posición y el fondo musical de Legend of Zelda comenzaba a sonar en conjunto con su violín negro azabache.

Aquella sensación mágica nuevamente cubría la sala completa, las paredes de gamusa roja en las cortinas y los asientos de piel desaparecieron a nuestro al rededor, mostrándonos el verde bosque de Hokiri, la sonrisa en los labios de Syaoran apareció en ese momento, disfrutando de lo que mas le gustaba hacer mientras danzaba por todo el escenario como un duendecillo.

Note que no era el Meddley que originalmente había escuchado y que había cambiado algunas partes para que se sincronizaran mejor con el performance que estaba realizando. Me gire un momento descubriendo a dos personas al fondo tomando notas de su presentación, Syaoran tenia al publico a sus pies y parecía muy concentrado pero yo no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa pensando en que estaban evaluándolo para su beca.

-Bien hecho Syaoran - Susurre dándole ánimos desde mi lugar .

Casi al final de su presentación note las gotas de sudor caer por su cien, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro y en la ultima nota su aliento quedo reducido a la nada, inchando su pecho una y otra vez de placer. Nos regalo una reverencia al finalizar y toda la sala se puso de pie para aplaudirlo entre vitoreos y gritos de animo de todos lados.

Syaoran me miro desde el escenario para regalarme una amplia sonrisa solo para mi, me sentía tan profundamente feliz y orgullosa por él. Pero justo cuando iba acercarme al escenario para recibirlo al bajar junto con su madre y sus hermanas, el celular de mi hermano comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo. Me disculpe con Syaoran para alejarme un poco del bullicio y poder contestar.

-Si diga, habla Sakura... - Conteste tapándome el otro oído para escuchar mejor

-Monstruo que bueno que contestas, llevo rato marcándote, nuestro vuelo se adelanto y debemos irnos ahora mismo. Voy en camino al teatro ya tengo tu maleta lista.

-Pero...como? Hermano apenas termino la presentación de Syaoran ni siquiera eh podido despedirme de el...

-Sakura perderemos el vuelo y no podemos gastar en otros pasajes, debemos irnos ahora mismo, aprovecha para despedirte.

Touya colgó la llamada dejándome boquiabierta al otro lado, no podía irme así, tenia que despedirme apropiadamente de Syaoran. Me recargue sobre las paredes del teatro comenzando a controlar mi respiración, la ansiedad me recorría de punta a punta y sentía la cuenta regresiva sobre mi.

-Cielo estas bien? - Pregunto el ambarino a mi lado

-Debo irme...debo irme ahora Syaoran - Le dije mirándolo con el terror en mis ojos

-¿Ahora mismo? - Contesto con el aire saliendo de sus pulmones

-El vuelo se adelanto y debemos irnos ...Touya viene en camino- Le conteste entre gimoteos

-Ven - Contesto mientras tomaba mi mano para llevarme detrás del telón ya que la siguiente presentación estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Syaoran saco del interior de su saco una caja color rojo con un listón a su alrededor entregándomela sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

\- Te prometo que pase lo que pase y sin importar el tiempo que tengamos que esperar, o que tan lejos estés, volveremos a vernos. - Menciono decidido sin dejar de mirarme directo a los ojos.

La caja de abrió frente a mi mostrándome el hermoso corazón formado por piezas musicales uniéndose entre si, levante mi cabello para que Syaoran pudiese colocármelo y la lagrimas que inutilmente habia conservado solo para mi comenzaron a caer.

-Te lo prometo Syao - Respondi mirando aquel objeto colgando de mi cuello.

-Siempre voy a llevarte conmigo, como la musica que corre por mis venas y de esa forma podras llevarme siempre contigo. Hoy y siempre...

Syaoran se acerco a mi para poder besarme mientras mis manos viajaban de su espalda a su cabello marron, deseando grabarme ese beso en cada celula del cuerpo para poder rememorarlo cada vez que lo necesitara.

Las lagrimas saladas de ambos se mezclaban en aquel beso humedo y triste. La despedida era inminente y esos serian por ahora los ultimos momentos que tendriamos juntos.

-Te amo Lobita- Menciono por ultima vez al pegar su frente de la mia estrujanmdo con fuerza la tela de mi vestido negandose a dejarme ir.

El telon se cerro en ese momento y alguien nos interrumpio, necesitaban a Syaoran para el acompañamiento en piano junto a sus compàñeros y de esa forma fue arrancado de mi lado. Al darme la media vuelta, me encontre con Touya a la entrada de los palcos, esperandome para partir. Pasos lentos me llevaron en su direccion mientras notaba como Syaoran tomaba asiento al piano y sin dejarme de mirar comenzaba a tocar.

El corazon se me destrozo en ese momento, mientras lo veia tocar y sus lagrimas y las mias caian a la par.

-Hasta Pronto Lobito...-Susurre antes de que la puerta del Teatro se cerrara y Touya me apresurara para abordar el taxi.

Entre en silencio al auto que nos llevaria a la estacion de autobuses con rumbo al Aeropuerto y me quede en silencio sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban sin poder detenerlas, mis amigos me despedian desde la entrada del teatro, todos menos Syaoran. Apenas y habia podido decirle un par de cosas antes de partir tan intempestivamente y el corazon se me desgajaba.

-Sakura? Estas bien - Pregunto Touya al ver que no respondia a lo que fuese que estuviera explicandome, note que tenia mi boleto de avion en la mano y que no tenia ni idea de lo que procederia al llegar al Aeropuerto. Negue con la cabeza a su pregunta y aprete el papel en mis manos...no queria irme.

-Vamos monstruo en serio no soporto verte asi...ven - Touya me acerco a el para pasar su brazo a mi alrededor y confortarme como pocas veces lo hacia.

-Escucha si es tan importante ese mocoso para ti, te adelantare tu regalo de cumpleaños. -Menciono Touya sacando un sonoro suspiro y sujetandose el punte de la nariz - Puedes quedarte mi movil y enviarle todos los mensajes que quieras al teléfono de Feimei, su numero esta guardado alli. - Finalizo mirando hacia la ventana evitando que notara el sonrojo que le adornaba el rostro.

Aunque muy discretos, Syaoran y yo habiamos descubierto a nuestros hermanos un par de ocasiones enmedio de su torrido romance de verano. Touya lo negaba pero no era un secreto que Feimei lo controlaba con tan solo una mirada lejana y lo traia babeando.

-No la extrañaras hermano... - Me atrevi a preguntarle cuando note que la tenia guardada en la agenda como "Fei".

-Si...un poco es bastante ruidosa - Menciono apenas curvando sus labios mientras seguia viendo por la ventana. - Ella dice que me escribira y que le dira a tu mocoso que envien sus cartas juntos. Asi que deja de preocuparte se de buena fuente que el chiquillo te extrañara mucho tambien.

Mire a mi hermano con sorpresa y le sonrei apenas un poco, aunque Touya lo negara el partir de nuestra ciudad natal tambien estaba siendo dificil tambien para él. Descanse mi cabeza de nueva cuenta sobre su brazo y comenze a escribirle un mensaje a Syaoran.

* * *

-Xiao Lang has perdido la cabeza? Si sales en este momento del complejo y no estas en el acto final perderás esa beca...

Las palabras de mi madre me detuvieron unos pasos antes de abandonar el teatro en medio de las presentaciones, sentía el cosquilleo en mis extremidades y sabía que si no corría no podía llegar a la parada de autobuses, pero si lo hacia también corría el riesgo de perder la beca este año.

-Esta podría ser la última vez que la vea madre...

-Pero Xiao Lang...

-Por favor madre si voy a pie o en autobús no llegaré y esto no valdrá la pena...-Suplique una última vez a mi madre.

Mis hermanas se miraron unas a otras con preocupación y mi madre me dio una última mirada furiosa entregándole las llaves de la camioneta a Fanren.

-No podré defenderte ante tu padre el siguiente año hijo...

-Me las arreglaré madre, Gracias - Le dije saliendo a toda prisa detrás de Fanren rumbo al estacionamiento, teníamos el tiempo contado.

* * *

Fanren manejaba todo lo rápido que le era permitido, mientras me concentraba en mirar los semáforos rogando por que estos se sincronizaran y nos dieran el paso.

Feimei quien nos había alcanzado apenas con tiempo en el estacionamiento iba en la parte de atrás mirando con ansiedad el camino al igual que yo. La mire por el retrovisor y me regalo una sonrisa quebrada, tal parecía que los Kinomoto tenían un raro poder sobre nosotros.

Estábamos cerca de la estación cuando el móvil de Feimei sono un par de veces.

-Es Touya!- Grito efusiva desde el asiento trasero.

-Están en la puerta 2, aún hay tiempo, ella esta esperándote Xiao Lang.

Feimei me paso su móvil descubriendo que el SMS que había recibido no era para ella, si no para mi.

 _"Syaoran sólo quiero que sepas que siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida, que te amo con todo el corazón y que siempre estaré esperando por volver a vernos. Lamento haberme tenido que ir en medio de tu presentación pero se sin temor a dudarlo que esa beca es tuya. Mi autobús sale en 10 minutos y deseo no tener que abordarlo..." Sakura K._

El corazón se me volcó en ese momento, en tan solo 10 minutos perdería la oportunidad de verla por ultima vez, el trafico era inmenso a tan solo unas pocas cuadras de la central de autobuses y sin saber de donde tome las fuerzas suficientes, me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me baje en medio del atolladero y comencé a correr en dirección a ella. Los gritos de mis hermanas no lograron detenerme, la adrenalina fluyo por mis venas y desee tener los pies mas ligeros.

El reloj marcaba las 4:25 y en tan solo 5 minutos mas seria demasiado tarde, los cigarrillos que mi cuerpo había consumido comenzaban a cobrarme la factura de la poca condición física que poseía pero en un esfuerzo apenas perceptible para mis piernas logre entrar a la central de autobuses con el aliento en una mano y mi corazón en la otra. Me pare frente a las pizarras para verificar las salidas próximas y justo como Feimei lo había dicho su autobús salia en la puerta numero 2. Avance a pasos apresurados hasta el lugar cuando la bocina que anunciaba las salidas próximas me interrumpió.

 _-"Pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido en el vuelo 263, favor de abordar por puerta 2 el autobus numero #47 con rumbo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, Japon"_

-Oh no! no,no,no! Esperen un momento - Comencé a correr una vez mas entre la gente, abriéndome paso con poca cordialidad y buscando entre todas las cabezas aquella cabellera castaña que tanto amaba.

La desesperación comenzó a carcomerme cuando divise a lo lejos el autobús que ella abordaría, la sonrisa nuevamente abarco las comisuras de mis labios cuando la distinguí cabizbaja del brazo de su hermano. Solo unos pasos mas y podría detenerla antes de abordar.

-Disculpe joven, podría mostrarme su boleto.

-Cual boleto, yo no abordare vengo a despedirme de un familiar - Le respondí con molestia al sujeto que me retrasaba.

-Lo siento pero si no es pasajero no puede traspasar esas puertas. La sala de espera es por la parte de haya puede hacerle señas si gusta.

-Señas dice?! Ella ni siquiera sabe que viene, no podrá verme desde ahí! - Le dije aquel sujeto alzando la voz y haciendo notar mi desesperación.

-Lo lamento de verdad pero tendrá que irse si no cuenta con un pasaje - Finalizo aquel hombre dándome un empujón fuera de la sala de espera y negándome la oportunidad de despedirme de ella.

Me recargue turbado de la pared sintiendo ganas de llorar por la rabia que me recorría, era tan difícil permitirnos un momento mas juntos, solo uno.

-Disculpa amigo, espero no molestarte pero parece importante para ti . Si rodeas el angar hay una salida de empleados al final del pasillo y podrás darle alcance al autobús al menos para poder decirle adiós a tu chica una ultima vez. - Levante el rostro con sorpresa para descubrir a un hombre uniformado justo como aquel que me había negado el paso hacia un momento, sin decirme mas me obsequio una sonrisa y continuo con su camino.

Un llamado del destino pensé y corrí sin detenerme hasta el final de aquel largo pasillo.

* * *

Nuestros asientos se encontraban justo al centro, Touya estaba ocupado registrando las maletas en la parte de abajo cuando decidí sentarme a lado de la ventana para distraerme con el paisaje y ver por ultima vez el rio que caudaloso corría a un costado de la central de autobuses. Abrí la pequeña maleta que traía conmigo y saque el reproductor de música que me había dado Syaoran para hundirme en la música que tanto nos gustaba.

El motor se encendió y el camión comenzó a moverse, no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar al no verlo una ultima vez y la música comenzó a sonar con la ultima canción que Syaoran había agregado al playlist haciéndome extrañarlo aun mas.

* * *

 ** _Este capitulo tiene contenido musical para que puedan disfrutarlo mejor pueden escuchar "Aunque no te pueda ver - Alex Ubago"_**

* * *

Tome el dije en forma de llave de sol entre mis manos y lo estruje con fuerza, me sentía tan dolida por haberme ido de esa forma que sentía que de verdad el corazón se me desgajaba, quería verlo de verdad deseaba hacerlo solo una vez mas. Mire por la ventaba una ultima vez y sentí como golpeaban un costado del autobús, me retire los audífonos para prestar atención y note como Touya desencajaba la mirada.

-Acaso le falta un tornillo a ese chiquillo! Van a atropellarlo!

-Que?...Cual chiqui...

Corrí la cortina de mi lado para notar a Syaoran corriendo a toda velocidad a un costado del autobús golpeándolo en cada oportunidad intentando detenerlo.

-SAKURA!

-SAKURA!

No lo pensé, me levante del asiento en ese momento y camine hasta donde estaba el conductor.

-Deténgase, por favor solo deténgase un momento.

-Sakura vuelve a tu asiento! - Me ordeno Touya

-Por favor...es importante - Le suplique sin pensarlo aquel hombre de avanzada edad quien me miro justo como mi padre lo hacia y sin dudarlo detuvo la unidad.

\- 2 Minutos pequeña, anda! Rápido! - Me dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Mil Gracias! - Le respondí entre lagrimas dando de dos saltos fuera del autobús.

Syaoran corrió hasta mi mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos, todo su aroma me inundo , su respiración jadeante hizo su aliento aun mas tibio sobre mis labios, sentí como el alma me regresaba al cuerpo y mi corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. Lo tenia conmigo, había venido a despedirme y solo agradecía poder tenerlo a mi lado una vez mas.

-No podía dejar que te fueras, no sin despedirme apropiadamente . - Me dijo besándome nuevamente mientras me aferraba a su cabello crespo.

-No te atrevas a olvidarte de mi me oyes, no lo hagas - Le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Jamas cielo, JAMAS! Te esperare

Las lagrimas de Syaoran mojaban el pavimento a la par de las mías, el tiempo se nos acortaba y el claxon del autobús comenzó a sonar. Recordé que el dije en forma de flor de cerezo que llevaba con mi vestido lo había guardado en mi bolsillo, seria un intercambio de corazones, yo tendria el suyo y el se quedaría con el mio. Saque el collar del abrigo y se lo entregue a Syaoran en las manos.

-Conservarlo, volveré por el. Pase lo que pase. Te amo Syaoran Li

Lo bese una ultima vez y avance de vuelta hacia el autobus, a unos pasos senti a mi amado Lobo abrazarme por la espalda y recasrgar su cabeza de mi.

-Te Amo Sakura...

Lagrimas amargas cayeron de nuestros ojos separandonos por primera vez. Las piernas me pesaban y subí aquel objeto en movimiento en contra de mis deseos, viendo como avanzaba lentamente dejándolo atrás a el, a mi hogar, a mis amigos y a la vida como la conocía. Sus ojos jamas dejaron de mirarme...corrió un par de calles mas a la par del autobús mientras agitaba su mano.

-Adios Syaoran.

* * *

Hi !

Aqui el alma en desgracia de una autora en Hiatus, sin un pretexto que justifique mi ausencia exepto falta de inspiracion, tiempo y vida social, en esta noche de insomnio reuni al fin el valor suficiente para continuar con mi historia y poder darle paso a lo inevitable entre nuestros protagonistas, que como bien sabiamos su momento de separacion llegaria, pero esto no es todo la distancia jamas sera impedimento de nada en esta vida asi que espero continuar con sus lecturas y sus bellos reviws que me alimentan el alma y hacen que valga la pena continuar con esto. Siendo la 1:57 am parto con rumbo hacia mis aposentos, esperando que disfruten de este capitulo. Que tengan un hermoso inicio de semana. Besos

Eli- Off


End file.
